Rubbish and Royalty
by HoneyBunnyLemon
Summary: A princess wants to live a normal life and is sent off to Ouran, but she has to keep her royalty a secret. How will her body guard keep her and her secret safe? And how will she fare once she meets the infamous Host Club? Tamaki/OC Haruhi/OC
1. A New Day

_Thank you for taking time to read my first ever story! I do not own any of the OHSHC characters, only the ones I've created for this story. I want to personally thank MadameMalfoy21 for boosting my self esteem and telling me that I should publish my story, it's thanks to her that I am posting this! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!_

* * *

Today was the day that she would leave London and the comfort of the mansion to pursue her own goals, to live up to her own expectations. The days started out like any other day would, she was awoke by her handmaid and told the time. Slowly she rose from her bed and got ready to take on the day.

"Olivia are you ready? You have a lot to do today before you leave." His voice was stern at her door.

"Yes, I'll be out in a moment Eugene! Can you go get breakfast started?"  
"It's already underway. I told them to make eggs and hash browns."

Olivia smiled to herself; Eugene always knew what she wanted. He'd grown up with her; it was his sole purpose to protect her. Or at least, that is what everyone told them. She was a princess, in the most literal sense. Her family was the royal family on London, the Wellington family. She was known throughout London for being a kind hearted woman and she managed to get her mother and father to let her go to a school of, mostly, her choosing. Of coarse they had some say.

"What's the color for the day Eugene!"

He looked at his tie and smiled, "The color for today is pastel pink my lady."

"Perfect! It's my favorite color!" She opened the doors and he smiled at her, she was always so cheerful in the mornings. Especially if there was something that she was doing. She came out of her room in a soft pink skirt that flowed almost to her ankles, her shirt was black and white stripped and she had her hair up in a messy bun.

Today would be her last day in London for a few years, well minus the holidays of coarse. She would be traveling to Japan to attend school at Ouran Academy to study Astronomy and theatre. She took his hand in hers and practically pulled him through the house towards the kitchen.

"Are you going to be studying the same thing as me Eugene?"

She took her seat and folded a napkin over her lap. A maid brought her a cup of tea and a glass of milk. She smiled at her and turned back to Eugene who was taking his place across from her.

"I haven't decided yet. I am supposed to be in all of your classes, but if I choose to study something else it might affect our schedules."

"You study whatever you want! We will have our core classes together I'm sure! I also decided that I will be using my middle name while we are in school. I don't want to draw attention to myself while we are there."

"Maribelle? It's befitting. Shall I use mine as well?"

Olivia smiled, "Kristof? I think it is a cute name. But you don't look like a Kristof. I think you are okay as Eugene. Deal?"

He nodded and bowed his head respectfully when the lady of the house entered the room.

"Good morning mother! Today is the day!" Olivia chimed.

"Do you have to go all the way to Japan sweetheart? We are going to miss you here."

"I'll be back for holidays, and summer vacation as well! I won't be gone that long."

She smiled at her and kissed her cheek, she then looked at Eugene, "And you too! I will miss you as well. Thank you for offering to go with her."

"Where she goes, I go. She keeps good company for the most part."

He smiled and Olivia pointed at him, "Hey! You're the one that didn't want to play games with me that one time! Don't blame me because I'm more fun than you!"

Her mother laughed, "Eat up you two. It's going to be a long day."

She smiled and walked out of the room, she had to attend a press conference and make an appearance on TV. Olivia couldn't remember what the name of the show was called. She didn't watch a lot of television. She read, learned instruments and knew several languages. She just finished learning Japanese a few months ago. Eugene was on par with her in everything. He wasn't a noble by birth, but he was royalty to their family. The Wellington estate had employed his family for many years. He grew up with her, they treated them the same. There was no separating them once they got to a certain age and they rarely ever fought. They were a unit of sorts. She completed him and he completed her.

"Time to pack!" She declared as she finished off the rest of her breakfast.

"Eugene, what all should we bring? I know we can always get new clothes while we are there…"

He patted his mouth with his napkin and placed it on the table. The gestured for the maids to start cleaning up and they did so without hesitation.

"You should pack things that you cannot be without while we are there; photos, personal belongings, specific clothing items. We can replace the rest while we are there."

She smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan, lets go!"

She stood and smiled at the maids before briskly walking out of the room. _A princess does not run from room to room._ She told herself. She had to remember to keep poised, even in Japan. She wanted to live a few years of her life as someone that wasn't royal.

She went into her room and pulled out a few suitcases and weekender bags, she didn't want to take too much so she stood in her room and looked around for a bit before nodded and going back and forth from her closet and dresser pickup out her favorite clothes. She picked up a few photographs she had framed in her room and a teddy bear she kept on her bed. Once it was all put away in her bag she went to Eugene's room and knocked three times quickly and once after a short pause. It was their little secret knock. He opened the door and his bags were packed as well.

"Are you ready to go Lady Olivia?"

She smiled and nodded, "I am! Are you?"

He nodded and ruffled her hair, "I'll have the car pulled around. I've sent Roland to bring your bags down."

She nodded and went back to her room and took one last look around before making her way to the car. She smiled and gave farewell hugs before ducking her head and taking her seat. Her heart was pounding. This was her first step into becoming normal and she didn't have the slightest idea of how to do that.

They were driven to the airport and boarded first through a private entrance. She waited patiently for the plane to take off and once it did she sighed in relief. _There is no going back now._

Eugene kept his eyes on her in between chapters. He was reading The Life of Pi as they flew, he knew she was nervous about this but thought it was a good character building experience. She watched the clouds and land below her. This was her first big step. As they began their decent into Japan, she never stopped looking out the window. Everything fascinated her.

Once the plane landed she was taken off and sent to a car.

"Would you like to be taken to school for your orientation and tour, or would you like to go to the house and wait until tomorrow?" The driver asked and she smiled.

"I would like to go to school. You can just put our bags on our beds, we will unpack when we get back later."

He nodded and took them to school. She was in awe, it was so cute and grand all at once. She stepped out and looked around, she took in everything around her. The sights and smells, the sounds and unfamiliar things fascinated her. She walked to the fountain and looked into it, there were lily pads floating and small fish swimming about.

"I am going to go get yours and my class information. Please wait for me here and we can go talk to Ouran's chairman, Mister Suoh."

She nodded and sat there, softly running her hand in the water. It was cold and the fish didn't seem to mind the movement at all. She smiled before she heard someone speak to her. She froze. No one had ever spoken to her openly, they were always formerly introduced.

"Hello, are you new here?" She turned and saw a boy with blonde hair and lavender eyes. He was smiling softly and he took a seat next to her.

Olivia's cheeks went slightly flush. She didn't know what to say or do at this point. Usually Eugene was there to help her and to tell her who the person was and where they came from, what they wanted to speak about. This time… she was alone.

* * *

 _Well that's chapter one! Let me know what you think about it! Please review and favorite! More to come soon!_


	2. Mister Suoh

_Hello again! Thank you for making it to the second chapter! I hope you enjoy the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

* * *

She sat there, her face flush and her heart pounding more than she'd like. He looked at her a little confused as to why she hadn't responded. She took a breath and smiled.

"My name is Maribelle Wells."

He smiled back at her, "I can tell from your accent you aren't from around here. What has brought such a beautiful woman to this school?"

Her cheeks went a little redder as he lifted his hand and cupped her chin. She shook her head and stood, "I-I'm afraid I need to be going. I apologize."

She began walking away when she saw Eugene coming back, she rushed to him and tried to keep herself from blushing at the man before.

"Lady Olivia, I asked you to wait by the fountain. Is everything the matter?"

She nodded, "I just wanted to look around a little more! Sorry Eugene."

She glanced back and the boy from earlier had stood, he was looked at her and then Eugene before walking away. Eugene noticed this and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Did that guy mess with you?"

She shook her head, "he caught me by surprise, but he caused me no harm. He asked if I was new to this school and I sort of panicked."

He sighed, "Lady Olivia you cannot keep relying on me to introduce you. I know you're good at meeting people and talking without me. You do it all the time when you put on plays."

She sighed, "I know, I'm just so used to having you there to help me if I stumble on my words. I'm supposed to be poise and regal at all times, but sometimes I feel like I'm rubbish…"

Eugene took her hands in his and looked at her, "My lady you are not rubbish. You are royal and the kindest person I know."

Before she could speak the bell for class rang and everyone started crossing to their next class. There was a group of girls that saw Eugene and practically tripped over their feet to come talk to him. Eugene pulled Olivia behind him and looked at them confused.

"Are you new here?"

"Are you a part of the Host Club?"

"Who is the girl behind you?"

The questions came at an alarming rate before he smiled and they all seemed to stop talking. They looked at him and you could tell they were obsessed.

"Yes ladies, we are new here. I don't know what the Host Club is and this is Maribelle. We live together."

The girls looked over at Olivia and they didn't look mad, they all looked jealous. They were also a bit in awe at her beauty. Olivia looked at them a little uneasy. They were so enamored by the two of them. They looked at them as though they were art.

"H-hello, tomorrow is our first day here." Olivia spoke and the girls smiled.

"I hope you have some classes with us!" One chimes with a bright smile.

They all smile and wave as they begin towards their next classes. Eugene puts his arm out and smiles as Olivia takes it and begins walking with him.

"Are we going to see Mister Suoh now?"

"Yes, and we are running late because of that gaggle of girls."

He glances down at her and she is laughing, "gaggle. What a silly word!"

They walked into the building and directed towards his office. They were instructed to wait as he is in a meeting. The building was beautiful; Olivia couldn't help but be awe inspired by it. Everyone on the campus seemed to be really nice as well. The hallway they were waiting in overlooks the courtyard. Olivia stands and walks towards the window, she watches the birds fly and the clouds move across the sky. She turns to tell Eugene how beautiful everything is when the door opens and a man in a black suit walks out. He's wearing glasses and holding a briefcase.

"It was nice to do business with you as usually Mister Suoh and I look forward to meeting with you in the future."

The man bowed and walked past Eugene and Olivia. He stopped and looked at her for a moment. Olivia seemed a little alarmed but smiled and bowed to him before he continued walking. Eugene stood and they both entered the office.

"Good afternoon Mister Suoh. Thank you for meeting with us ahead of our scheduled timeframe. I'm afraid Lady Olivia was too excited to see the campus so we came a day early. I hope this hasn't been an issue or disrupted your schedule."

He smiled, it looked familiar to Olivia, and shook his head. Before he took a seat, he poured them both a glass of water. They both took the glasses and sat in front of him.

"I'm very happy that you are so excited to attend my school. It is a great honor to host you here."

Olivia smiled and took a sip of her water, "I'd like to personally thank you for keeping our identities a secret. It'd be terrible if paparazzi and the press showed up and make this school a madhouse."

Mister Suoh nodded, "Anything to make you comfortable. It truly is a tremendous honor to have you here, the both of you."

"It is indeed, how are our classes going? Will we be easily integrated into the classes?"

Eugene asked and Mister Suoh began typing on his computer, "It looks like you were both added to the school roster this morning and your classes are scheduled. I can email them to you if you'd like. Or I can just print them."

"Print them please!" Olivia quickly blurted out, "I uh…. I forgot my email password."

Eugene looked at her, "again?"

She nodded and Mister Suoh smiled, "It's not a problem. I'll print them now."

As the day passed, the meeting came to an end and they left. As they were walking to the gate, Olivia stopped and looked back towards the fountain. There was the blonde haired boy, he was walking in the water looking for something while another boy looked on. _I wonder what that's all about?_ She thought.

"Olivia, Lady Olivia? Is everything alright?"

She was still watching the boy before nodding, "Y-yes. I'm coming."

She rushed towards the car and Eugene closed the door behind her. They headed home and they began unpacking as dinner was being made. Olivia, after making her room feel like home, sat on her bed holding her bear. She tugged his ears gently and smiled.

"Tomorrow… tomorrow is the first day of my new life for a while."

"You know that bear won't be able to go to school with you."

Olivia turned and saw Eugene standing in the doorway. She smiled and sighed.

"I know, but I can still talk to him."

"Keep that up and they'll send you to the loony-bin."

She laughed and he walked in, "Come on, dinner is ready. Mimi told me to come get you before it gets cold."

Olivia nodded. They went downstairs and saw Mimi putting food on the table. It all looked delicious. Olivia smiled at Mimi, she was a very sweet woman. She helped to raise Olivia when her parents were away. She meant a lot to Olivia and to Eugene.

* * *

 _I'd like to thank everyone that has read, favorited, followed and reviewed my story! Thank you Naomi Narafor for the review! More to come soon!_


	3. Class is in Session

_Welcome to Chapter 3! Thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed and reviewed! It means a lot to me. Thank you, thank you!_

* * *

They woke in the morning and Eugene knocked on Olivia's bedroom door.

"Olivia, today the color is yellow."

She yawned and sat up, "You're just saying that because that is my uniform color Eugene..."

"Yes well it's also the color of the day for your first day."

She smiled and went to her closet. She loved the dress the girls had to wear at the school. Yellow is such a happy color. She took it out and began getting ready, she slipped into some white tights and put a pair of red flats on to match the bow before deciding that was too much red and went with the traditional black she was told would work best. She heard another knock at her door as she was combing her hair.

"Yes? Who is it?"

She knew it wasn't Eugene because he knocks a certain way. She heard a small voice speak up as the door slowly cracked open.

"It's Mimi, might I come in?"

Olivia rushed to the door, nearly tripping over her pajamas on the floor. She wanted to open the door for Mimi. The old woman smiled and walked in. Olivia pulled her vanity chair out for her to sit in.

"Is everything okay Mimi? You look tired today."

She smiled and took a seat in the chair that was offered, "I've not been well as of late. I am going to see a doctor today, but that is not the reason I came to talk to you. I wanted to give you this…"

She opened her hands and there was a small rose gold bracelet in them. It was delicate and shimmered under the light.

"Oh Mimi, this is beautiful! Where did you get this?"

"It used to be mine when I was your age. Your Grandfather gave it to me for our 30 anniversary."

Olivia took it gently and smiled as wide as she could, "it's so beautiful. I will treasure it always. Thank you."

Eugene walked in as well and smiled, "You finally gave her the bracelet."

Olivia held out her wrist to show him, "It looks good on you. Are you ready to go to school?"

She nodded and hugged Mimi as big as she could and walked out of her room with her rucksack. There was a car waiting for them and it took them to school.

As they were walking to their first class, Olivia tugged his sleeve.

"Eugene, did Mimi tell you anything abut being sick? She told me she isn't feeling well and is going to the doctor. Do you think I work her too hard?"

Eugene shook his head and kept walking to make sure she kept moving. He didn't like being late, and he knew this isn't a subject she needed to think about before her first class.

"You don't work her at all, she loves being around you. Olivia, she's old. She has to get checkups more often than we do."

"Yeah but—"

"Olivia, it isn't your fault."

With that she stopped asking, she put the thought to the back of her mind and focused on making a good first impression. Some of the teachers knew who they were, some of them didn't. It was up to her to decide whom to tell.

As they walked into their first class, everyone stopped talking and stared at them as though they were made of gold, the boys and girls alike. Olivia's face turned a little pink and she smiled as she took the seat that was assigned to her. Eugene sat to her right. She looked forward as the students around them started whispering, trying to figure out who they were. Some girls walked up to Eugene and were blushing.

"Um, e-excuse me? But you're new here right?"

Olivia looked over at them and Eugene nodded, "Yes. Today is our first day."

The girls giggled and Olivia rolled her eyes, _typical_. They looked over at Olivia and her face went slightly pink.

"I love your bracelet! Where did you get it?"

Olivia smiled, "My grandmother gave it to me."

They smiled and walked over to her, "Can we look at it? You don't have to take it off, it's just so beautiful."

Olivia smiled and held up her wrist, the girls touched the bracelet gently and moved it a bit to look at it's small details. It truly was a remarkable gift. Before the girls could say anything more, the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, as you are aware we have a couple of new students. If you two wouldn't mind coming up to the front, we'd like to learn a bit about you."

Olivia glanced over at Eugene and he nodded to her with a smile. She stood, and he followed her to the front of the class. She stood there, a little nervous, but with a smile. She cleared her throat and began to speak. She had everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone, it's nice to meet you. As you know, we are both second year student and we just transferred here from England."

Once more, people in class began whispering to one another. Eugene stepped forward and began speaking in a very calm but controlling voice.

"She is Maribelle Wells and I am Eugene Williams."

A girl in the back raised her hand, "I-is it okay if I ask a question?"

Eugene nodded, "Go right ahead."

She blushed and smiled, "Was it hard learning Japanese with your accent?"

He shook his head, "Not at all, any language is easy. We know several actually."

He spoke a little in French, English, Russian, and German before going back to Japanese. The whole class was beyond impressed. The teacher smiled and asked if they would take their seat before he started the lesson. As the class went on, Olivia went in and out of focus with the lecture; she knew most of this already. She watched out the window and occasionally took part in answering questions. The bell rang and they went to their next class. They kept pretty much the same routine until they got into music. This is where she saw the blonde boy again. There was a flock of girls around him, giggling and blushing. She didn't know what the fuss was about; he didn't seem any better than Eugene. She took her seat and could feel the boy looking at her. Before she could say a word, he was at her desk. The girls were watching intently.

"It's good to see you again Maribelle."

Eugene raised a brow as he took he seat next to Olivia. Why was this guy trying to talk to her, he didn't stand a chance. He scoffed to himself and listened to them talking.

"Oh, um hello…." She realized she never got his name.

"Tamaki." He said with a smile, "Tamaki Suoh."

Her eyes lit up, "You are the Chairman's son! I met him yesterday."

Tamaki didn't seem to excited for her to know this news, but she didn't pry or step out of place. He nodded and forced a smile, which she noticed. That's the nice thing about being forced around so many people all your life; you learn what a fake smile is and how to perfect it. This is something Tamaki has also learned, but Olivia had no idea why.

"So I hear that you two are from England?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, we are. This was my study abroad opportunity and I'm actually quite surprised my parents allowed me to travel so far."

"Why do you say that? This school is highly accredited and is one of the top tiers available for people of our age."

She nodded, "Yes, it's why I wanted to come here. Unfortunately they don't have an option to study astronomy, but I am taking extra science and physics classes to make up for it."

"So you're interested in the stars huh?"

Her face lit up, she couldn't help it. She's always loved the stars. Her grandfather used to take them to the countryside where they'd stay for weeks at a time. She would learn the stars from her books and he would tell her the stories behind the constellations.

"I do. To me, space is the future. It's so mysterious and—"

A girl cut her off; she didn't seem overly fond of the fact that she was talking to Tamaki so freely. Olivia forced a smile and turned to Eugene who seemed ready to step in and speak to this girl that so rudely interrupted.

"Eugene, it's okay."

The teacher walked in and they went through their routine, only this time Olivia elaborated a little more. She had found a new friend who seemed a little interested in the stars. Eugene knew she was excited about this, so he let her talk. This is how the day went until lunch. This is when things got a little odd. She had picked a salmon filet with quinoa and Eugene got himself Halibut over steamed rice.

"Lets sit over there by the window! I want to watch the people outside."

Eugene smiled and shook his head. Olivia loved to people watch; she'd make up stories about the people she saw. As they ate, Tamaki came and asked if he could sit. Eugene nodded.

"I don't think I've gotten your name."

"My name is Eugene Williams."

Tamaki smiled and extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Eugene."

Olivia smiled; Eugene usually was cold to new people. He wasn't being overly kind, but he wasn't being rude.

"So, how do you two know each other? You must be close seeing as you came here together to Ouran."

Olivia smiled, "I've known him all my life! He's my guardian of sorts."

 _Guardian? That's a strange word to use in place of friend or brother…_ Tamaki thought.

Olivia smiled at him and let out a small laugh, Tamaki's face went a little pink at this. Before Eugene could say anything about his blushing a few more boys came to the table; a short one with a tall one fallowing him, one with glasses and a pair of twins.

"So this is the couple?" The boy with glasses spoke.

Tamaki nodded, "Maribelle Wells and Eugene Williams!"

 _Eugene Williams, that sounds oddly familiar…_ The boy thought.

"Wow, she is cute. Good eye boss." The twins said in unison.

Olivia's face went flush. She cleared her throat and shook it off; she had to make sure she remained poised.

"Guys you can't just say stuff like that out loud." A boy spoke up from behind them.

Only it wasn't a boy, Olivia could tell that this particular student was a girl. She stared at her for a bit, amazed at how much she resembled a boy while still remaining feminine.

"Sorry about them, they don't really know how to conduct themselves around people at times. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you."

Haruhi smiled Olivia took her hand, "You're an interesting character… Please take a seat. I'd be delighted to have you at the table with us."

Haruhi took a seat and everyone filed in after her. There were countless amounts of girls whispering to one another about this new couple at their school.

* * *

 _Stay tuned for the next installment! xo_


	4. The Host Club

_Hellooooooooo everyone! Here is the next chapter! Thank you to all that reviewed, and thank you to all of my followers and to everyone that favorited my story!_

* * *

After school was over, Olivia wanted to practice the piano a little bit. Mimi had called and said she was still at the hospital getting the last of her tests done. They only had one driver in Japan, so Olivia and Eugene decided to wait and get picked up once Mimi was done.

"I was told there was a music room that no one used… I think it was number 3."

She said as they walked down the halls looking for the room. She saw it and pointed, "There! It's at the end."

She rushed towards it and Eugene opened the door for her. Olivia walked in and didn't see a piano. Instead she saw the boys from lunch wearing Belize styled clothing. She was taken aback, Eugene too.

"Ummm… I think we have to wrong room."

Tamaki rushed towards them, "welcome! This is Ouran's Host Club."

Eugene stepped between Olivia and Tamaki, he glanced around before looking at Tamaki. They were both still very confused.

"We were told there was a piano we could use in here."

"Yes, there usually is but since we changed the climate for this week's theme… We moved it so it wouldn't get damaged."

Olivia moved past Eugene, "This is amazing. I've never seen anything like this. You've changed the whole room! Well… not that I knew what it looked like but I can take a few guesses."

"Would you to like to stay for tea?" Tamaki asked with a soft smile.

Olivia smiled and nodded, "That would be fantastic. Is the tea imported from Bali as well?"

Tamaki nodded and Haruhi brought a cup over to them, "Yes, it is all imported."

Olivia was overwhelmed by everything. She wanted to be what they were; she wanted to experience this everyday.

"Haruhi? Do you have any clients right now?"

Haruhi shook her head, "No, I don't sempai."

"Take these two. At least until your next appointment shows up."

She nodded and went to a free table. There was a bit of awkward silence before Olivia spoke.

"I'll ask quietly, but why are you impersonating a boy?"

Haruhi's face went red, "Y-you can tell? Is it obvious?"

Eugene shook his head, "It isn't, but we are fairly good people readers. In our family, you have to be."

"But don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Olivia said with a wink.

She smiled and seemed very relieved by this. They talked for a little bit before a girl walked up to the table.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's time to switch. I don't mean to be rude or impose."

The girl smiled softly before gently touching Haruhi's face, "my you're much cuter up close."

She blushed a little and Olivia laughed to herself. They stood and bowed to Haruhi before walking towards the door. Kyoya stopped them.

"There is a party next week. It's a ball that we are hosting. We would be honored if you two joined us."

Olivia nodded, "We will be there. Thank you for the invitation."

Without another word they walked off towards the courtyard. They waited by the fountain for Mimi to call. Olivia ran her fingers over the water causing small ripples on the surface. She sighed, Eugene knew where her mind was.

"Lady Olivia, you cannot keep beating yourself up about this. It isn't your fault she's sick. Mimi is old, and we don't even know if she's sick or just has a vitamin deficiency. There could be so many things, so please don't fret."

Olivia looked at him and smiled a little, he knew it was forced but it was better than nothing at this point.

"I know. I just wish there was more that I could do for her."

How about this? I'll take over her chores? I'll cook breakfast and everything. Will that make you happy?"

She shook her head, "No because then I'd never see you. Lets both do her chores! I'll do laundry; I've always liked doing laundry. You can cook!"

He was happy to see her happy about this plan. It had been a long while since she had done any chores, but she wasn't against them. Her parents felt she needn't worry about them so she didn't bother really. She kept a tidy room though.

"Eugene?"

He looked at her, knocked out of his train of thought.

"Do you like the friends we've made? Tamaki and Haruhi?"

He was a little confused by this question. Was she asking him if he approved of her friends? She hadn't ever done this before.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…. They are in a Host Club. One is a girl pretending to be a boy and one is a boy pretending to be a king…"

Eugene laughed a little, "I can see your point, but I think they are fine people. They seem to really like you so that's good and—"

His phone rang and it was Mimi, "Hello? Is everything okay?"

He asked without hesitation. Olivia moved closer to him and listened.

"Yes dear, everything is fine. We are almost to the school. I wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be waiting long."

Olivia sighed in relief; at least she was okay for now. She smiled and stood, stretching her arms above her head. She looked up and saw Tamaki standing at the window of the music room. She waved to him and he smiled to her before walking away. She got into the car and they headed home. Once they arrived Olivia stepped out of the car and got the door for Mimi, she really didn't want her working more than what she needed to.

"Olivia, dear. What are you doing?"

"Well Mimi! I decided that I wasn't going to let you work harder than needed! You're not feeling well and until you are at your best, Eugene and I will be taking on your chores."

She smiled and cupped her cheek, "you are such wonderful children. Thank you, both of you."

Olivia touched Mimi's hand and smiled. She wanted her Mimi at her best, and it didn't matter if she had to scrub toilets or do dishes all night. She was going to do it for her.

"What do you want for dinner?" Mimi asked and Olivia smiled.

"How about we make _your_ favorite meal?"

She smiled and they walked inside. Mimi was instructed to sit and make herself comfortable while Eugene and Olivia went to the kitchen. She had gone into the cupboard and gotten some ingredients out. Olivia and Eugene went to the sink and washed their hands and rolled their sleeves up. Mimi handed them both aprons and smiled.

"You two look absolutely adorable!" She took both of their hands and walked them to the kitchen isle. There was a recipe card that read _Welsh Rabbit_.

"This is what I'd like for you to make."

Olivia smiled. She knew the dish well; it used to be a Sunday favorite after all of the chores were done when she was younger. Don't worry; there isn't any rabbit in it. They began cooking it, and Mimi went into the parlor and put on a vinyl. It was Frank Sinatra, Mimi had always loved Frank Sinatra. She sat in her chair and smiled, she couldn't help but smile. These two children had been the only grandchildren she ever had. She helped to raise them and now they were doing whatever they could to make her feel better.

 _I don't know how I got so lucky._ She thought before slowly falling asleep.

Olivia woke her a while later and held a small tray, "Mimi, dinner is ready. Do you want to eat here or at the table?"

Mimi stood and walked to the table. She took a seat at the end, Olivia on one side and Eugene on the other.

"Thank you, this looks amazing."

She sniffled a little, Olivia rubbed her back and they all sat and ate. Stories were exchanged and smiles shared. She was grateful; these two gave her life meaning.

"Was it to your liking?"

Eugene asked and Mimi nodded as she politely wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Yes, thank you dear. Now, off with you two! Make sure your homework is done so you can get a good nights rest!"

They nodded and Eugene instructed the maids to clean up and let Mimi rest. They were very kind to their staff. No one minded any work that was handed to them, and quite often the two would help them with chores. They both got ready for bed after the little bit of homework they had. Olivia sat at her window and admired the city lights a little before going to bed. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it, it was a message from Tamaki. She had gotten his number in class today. Eugene was against it, but she did it anyways. She had to make her own choices every now and again.

 _Are you coming by tomorrow after school?_ He asked and she smiled.

 _Yes, I wanted to use the room to practice. Is something the matter?_ She replied to him, slightly worried she was overstepping some cultural boundaries or something. She really liked this new group of friends she made.

 _No, not at all! I was just wondering. See you tomorrow in class._

Olivia didn't respond, she set her phone to silent and went to bed with a smile. Tomorrow was a new day, and she wanted to greet it at her best.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review, favorite, follow or just drop me a message! I love hearing from everyone! xo_


	5. Piano Lessons

_Here is the next chapter! It is a bit longer than the rest because I couldn't find a good way to stop it for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

In the morning, she was awoken by her alarm blaring. She slowly sat up and started her bath. As she soaked she heard Eugene knock and she shouted from the tub.

"I'm in the bath! The door is unlocked if you need to come in and talk to me!"

She heard the door open and she heard him walk to the edge of the bathroom. Her bathroom was separated, as his was, into two rooms. One part held her claw foot bathtub and a grand view of the garden, while the other part held the linen closet, the sink and toilet. She didn't need to worry about him peeking, she trusted him with her life.

"Lady Olivia, I fear I made a mistake."

She raised a brow and popped her head out of the water.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and told her that he used his real last name in one of his classes and he feared that he might be found out, which would mean she would be found out. She let out a small giggle.

"Eugene, I think you're over thinking! I'm sure it will be fine. I don't think anyone in Japan has any problems with my family. We have good relations with Japan actually. Or last time I heard, we did. Mother and father wouldn't have let me come here if we didn't!"

He sighed, "I supposed you're right. I just don't want to be the reason you are thrown into danger!"

She laughed and her foot slipped. Before she knew it she was under the water. Eugene heard her laughing and then there was nothing but the sound of her going underwater. Was she being attacked?! He rushed in and she came up for a breath. She hadn't expected that, and she certainly didn't expect him to rush in. Her face went red, as did his. Luckily she was covered in bubbles, so he didn't actually see anything but her shoulders and knees.

"S-sorry!" He rushed out and she stared at where he was.

 _What in the world just happened?_

She shook her head and rinsed off, he meant nothing by it. It was a poor time for her to slip underwater. Though, to be honest, she wasn't expecting to laugh so hard at his comment. She stood and grabbed her towel before walking out. Eugene was sitting in a chair in her room and she smiled.

"It was an accident. Plus we used to take baths together all the time when we were little so really it's nothing you haven't seen before… well… sort of."

He laughed a little and rubbed his head, "Again, I'm very sorry."

She shooed him out of her room and began getting read. Today she had chosen the color red. She picked out a brilliant red ribbon. She put her uniform on and tied half of her hair in a ponytail and left some out. She smiled and walked to the kitchen. There were scones on the table and a pour over coffee with her name on it. Eugene walked in behind her and took the other cup.

"Today is the day I ask the Host Club to help me with my upcoming projects! My first one is for the orphanage a few blocks down."

Eugene sighed, "Are you sure they'll help?"

She nodded, she was positive they would. She took some scones in a small container and headed towards the car. When they arrived at school they went about their normal routine they participated in class and spoke with their classmates. Olivia was more interested in talking to the Host Club though. She had a very important task to ask of them and she was nervous that they'd decline.

"Hello Maribelle." Tamaki said as he took his seat in front of her.

She smiled at him, "Hello Tamaki! How has your day been?"

He smiled, "Well, it's been okay. I've been thinking about what you said last night—"

"What she said?" Eugene looked at her and she smiled sheepishly.

The girls in the class all blushed and looked at Tamaki, they wanted to know what she had said to him. To her surprise a lot of the girls didn't hate her for becoming close to Tamaki in the short time she had been there. They actually said that she and him looked cute together. There were the occasional girls that would be rude and scoff at the idea. Eugene sat next to her in his seatis face said everything.

"You said you were coming to the music hall to practice, what did you mean?"

Eugene took a breath, he knew what she meant but the rest of the girls didn't. They all were still waiting.

"I, uh… I want to practice music… It is a music room after all."

She didn't want to give away too many details, but she had been wanting to play piano for a while at the school. The rooms were bigger and the sound carried nicely. She noticed when she walked to some of her classes, her footsteps echoed in a lovely way. Eugene noticed as well.

"So you _do_ play music! I thought you were in this class to be closer to me."

She laughed and shook her head, "No not at all. In fact, why are you here?"

Before he could answer the teacher walked in and everyone took their seats. A few girls would whisper and make eye contact with her. She knew they were talking about her. She was glad no one hated her, or not that she knew at least.

The rest of the day went on, things were generally normal until lunch. The group all came and sat with them as they had started to since the first day. She liked them, the twins were fun to tease about being different as much as they tried to be similar. Haruhi held up conversations with Eugene fairly well, he rarely spoke to anyone else. Though, this lunch was a little more… alarming.

Kyoya took a seat across from Eugene. Honey and Mori sat next to Olivia, Tamaki across from Haruhi and the twins were on the other side of Tamaki. It was a little confusing today, she hadn't sat apart from Eugene in a long time. But hse didn't mind, she loved Honey.

"So I was reading last night that the future Queen of England's daughter is studying abroad."

Eugene glanced up at Kyoya and continued eating, He'd noticed, Kyoya noticed everything.

"That _is_ interesting! Where did she go?"

He grinned slightly and adjusted his glasses.

"She came to Japan—"

Olivia laughed and everyone looked at her, she was trying to lighten the tension because she was pretty sure Eugene was about to say something rash to him. Sometimes, if he felt threatened, he'd snap and this looked to be one of those times.

"What are the odds?" She concluded.

"I heard she likes to show off and put on plays for everyone." Hikaru said as he grew board of Kyoya's conversation.

"Yeah, but she's supposed to be really pretty. I'd like to meet her one day." Haruhi added on with a genuine smile.

Eugene smiled at her, "As would I. Now what were you saying?"

She smiled, Olivia liked that Eugene made a friend. He doesn't have many, he spends a lot of him time with her.

"Oh I was telling you about this new book I started! It's called the Life of Pi."

"I love that book!" Olivia blurted out and startled Haruhi.

"Sorry, I read it a few years ago. I've tried getting Eugene to read it but he refuses for some reason…"

"I'll read it if you let me barrow it Haruhi."

Olivia looked at him confused. She had the book. Why was he asking her to borrow it? Before she could delve into the thought any further, Tamaki tapped her arm slightly.

"You asked me earlier what I play, remember in Music?"

She nodded and took a bite of the pie that Honey and Mori brought her, she smiled in delight at the sweetness of the cake.

"Yes, I wanted to know what instrument you play."

He put his fingers on his chin as though he were thinking about it, "Instead of telling you, why don't I show you?"

"Oh?"

He nodded, "Yes! Today after school!"

She laughed at his excitement, "Deal. I'll show you what I play as well. Or one of the instruments I can play."

He raised a brow, "You play several?"

She nodded happily and Honey handed her another piece of cake. She took a bite and smiled in delight again. Honey really did know his stuff when it came to sweets.

"You are from England correct?"

Kouru had slipped between Tamaki and herself. Eugene glanced over but she moved her hand to gesture she was alright, even though he was a little close for comfort. Before she could speak she felt an arm around her shoulder and it was Hikaru. She, again, made the slight gesture she was okay. A little freaked out but okay.

"You can't just crowd her like that! Have you no manners?!" Tamaki shouted and Olivia laughed.

"Yes, we are from England. It's such a wonderful place. We should all go visit one day! Eugene knows of the best places to get food! He's an expert. I know of all the cute little shops and things, Haruhi would probably enjoy that more than the rest of you guys."

"I'd like to see where you live Mari-Chan!"

She stopped and looked at him confused, "What did you call me?"

He stopped smiling and seemed a little confused as well, thinking he might have offended her.

"I'm sorry, do you not like the nickname? I thought Mari-chan was cuter than Maribelle."

She felt a lump in her throat. She didn't have any nicknames. Or nothing that stuck with her at least. The only one she has was Olive. Eugene would call her that when they were little. She felt her eyes getting a little wet and smiled.

"No, I think it's perfect. Thank you Honey."

He went back to his smiling self. Mori nodded, he was very quiet most of the time. She had hoped to get to know him a little more, one day perhaps. The twins sighed and walked to Haruhi. It was time for them all to go to class again.

After school, Olivia dragged Eugene to Music Room 3 so they could practice. She had a song she really wanted to show the group. She had a few actually. No one really was amazed at her piano playing in England because it was something she did since she was a child. She opened the doors and there were several girls in there as usual. Olivia shook her head with a smiled.

"Ah, Maribelle! Welcome! The piano is right over here."

Tamaki gracefully waved her over to the piano. She smiled and took a seat. She sat at one end and Eugene at the other.

"Are we playing Beethoven?"

She nodded, "Yes. Beethoven's 5th Symphony in C Minor Opus 67."

Tamaki raised his brow. So she wanted to practice piano? How good was she?

She nodded to Eugene and he started, she quickly picked up after him. Soon, everyone in the room was watching them play. The girls were swooning over Eugene and Tamaki was starting to like Olivia more and more. Everyone was.

Eugene and Olivia were one unit when they played. Her body swayed softly as she played, his did as well. She even closed her eyes for a few notes and kept up perfectly. She hit one wrong note and Eugene noticed, Tamaki too. She flinched a little but kept going. Once the song was over everyone clapped. Olivia's face went flush. Eugene rubbed her head and she smiled.

"I had no idea you could play like that!" Tamaki was clearly blown away.

She smiled, her cheeks still slightly red, "Yes, I can play violin as well, but I prefer piano. My parents were adamant we learned to play."

Tamaki could hardly form words and his face was slightly pink. Olivia smiled at his reaction. It was cute She'd never been around anyone that was impressed by her other than her parents and her instructor. She had a limited group of people she was allowed to socialize with. This whole ordeal was new to her in a way.

"I'm… I'm glad you all liked it." She said shyly.

Eugene pulled her to him, "You missed the same note. Luckily you can play it off, but it's pretty obvious."

She laughed a little and rubbed her head, "I know. I'll work on that section."

"Can you play more?" a girl asked and she nodded.

Olivia began to play to her heart's content; she played anything and everything that came to her head. Eugene sat and watched her. She had never really played for anyone. But she was never asked to play by a stranger before. Her willingness to accept the challenge was inspiring to him. She was growing up and he could see it. This school was doing wonders for her. She concluded what she was playing and stood, curtsied and smiled at everyone. They all were all smiling back. After a few moments everyone went back to the hosts they had been with before she started playing. Eugene took a seat and Olivia sat across from him.

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi asked and Olivia smiled.

"Yes please, what kind do you have?"

She laughed slightly, "I'm not exactly sure what this is. But it tastes good."

"Can you show me?" Eugene asked, he loved tea and he loved making it.

"Uh, sure?" She looked at Olivia as though she were overstepping her boundaries. No one really knew their relationship other than her calling him her Guardian.

"He loves tea, he'll love to see what kind you have here." Olivia said with a smiled and took a cup form her before she left with Eugene.

"So, when are you going to tell us you're the princess?"

She took a sip and looked up, Kyoya was standing in front of her.

She wasn't smiling anymore. She looked at him, not with anger or hate but with curiosity. She didn't know how he found out or why he hadn't told anyone.

"Why are you pushing this so hard? Why don't you just leave me to my studies—"

"There are people here that could be directly affected by this news. I know how royalty works; you can't fall in love with just anyone. I know you have a ring waiting to be put on your finger and I know there are people here that like you as more than a friend."

She looked up at him confused, was he saying he liked her? No, it wasn't him. But who was it? She glanced around and then looked up at him.

"I'll tell them when I'm ready. Please do not push me, I am not an enemy you want to make."

She shot him a look and he knew what she meant, she could shut him down with a single phone call. She wouldn't do that, but she did have that power. He took a seat and set his notebook down.

"Miss Wellington, I'm not trying to blackmail you. I'm just telling you, as a friend."

She looked at him, stared as hard as she could and realized he was being sincere. Olivia sighed and nodded. She would let them know.

"How did you find out?"

"I do background checks on everyone the club is interested in. Tamaki was thinking of recruiting Eugene, he seems to be a natural with the ladies. Then he realized you two were together—"

Olivia burst into laughter, "We are NOT together. I grew up with him; he's meant to protect me. In a way, he's like my twin. The same as the Hatchin twins. He is my Guardian, I told you. Please inform Tamaki that he is mistaken."

"Mistaken about what?"

She heard his voice and she froze, "I wanted to tell you that… I um… uh"

She couldn't find her words. She glanced back and he looked so confused, her face went flush and she looked down at her cup.

"Well, I'll leave you to this. I have a client."

Kyoya stood and Tamaki took his seat. Olivia couldn't look at him. Her telling him that Eugene wasn't her boyfriend made it seem like she liked him or that he liked her. He didn't like her, he barely knew her. She glanced up at him and he smiled.

"You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable."

"Tamaki, I wanted to tell you that… umm. Eugene and I are not a couple. That's all. If you want him for your club he's yours! I mean…. Not yours' but you know what I mean!"

She looked up at him blushing slightly, she smiled and he laughed a little.

"This is the first time I've seen you actually being yourself."

Her face went a little redder and she rubbed the back of her head, "It's a little harder when Eugene is around. He's a tough love kind of guy."

He laughed and nodded, "I can tell!"

She smiled, "Oh! Hey, I wanted to ask the club for help! I'm putting on a play."

Tamaki looked at her a bit confused before he really thought about it.

"A play? That sounds like a lot of fun!"

* * *

 _I know I say this often, but thank you. You are all super amazing people and I write for you. Thank you for making it to chapter 5! Chapter 6 is soon to come! xo_


	6. The Dance Party

_I wanted to personally thank Shadow Bunny Warrior for her sweet message. Thank you so much! And a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited and followed this story and me. It means a lot! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! xo_

* * *

It was the day of the Host Club's Dance Party and Olivia was excited, she could barely contain it. She had gone and gotten her dress for the party, she would probably be overdressed but she didn't care. She loved going to events like this, and being royalty well… she got what she wanted. She would go to various types of parties nearly every week, sometimes twice a week. She had even offered to buy Haruhi a dress, but she didn't want to wear one. She had to be a Host member so Eugene had helped her to pick out some cute boy clothes. They also told Haruhi they knew she was a girl from the moment they met her and she freaked out a little, but it wasn't too bad. She assumed they knew with how they were acting around her.

"Eugene!" Olivia exclaimed.

He sighed and looked her, "yes?"

She giggled, "Aren't you excited?"

He rubbed his head, "I guess so. I wish Haruhi wasn't wearing a suit. I wish she had taken the dress you offered her."

Olivia laughed, "Me too. She looked so pretty in it! Maybe I'll let her keep it! It's so nice."

Eugene's face went a little flush and he nodded, "that would be really nice of you to do. I'm sure she'd love it."

"Hey Eugene?" She plopped down on her bed. He was trying to help her with her math homework, but she wasn't interested. She had the whole weekend to do it.

"Yes? Lady Olivia?" He sighed again, realizing that his help wasn't wanted at the moment.

"Why do you wish Haruhi was wearing a dress instead of a suit? I think she looks cute either way."

Olivia's head was hanging over her bed and she was looking at Eugene upside down.

"I thought the dress looked a little nicer on her, the suit fits her a little better though. Especially with her pixie cut."

Olivia nodded and he stood. He walked towards her closet and looked at the dress he helped her pick out. Olivia sat up and smiled at him.

"Let's get ready shall we?"

He nodded and she smiled. She walked to her closet and he left the room. She took the dress out; it was slightly off white. She didn't want it to look like a wedding dress. The dress was made from a soft tulle, it was strapless and it gracefully flowed to her feet. She bought a topper for it since it was a school function and wanted to make sure she remained classy. This part of her dress was quarter-sleeved soft lace with a deep-v back. (If you want to see what I was _trying_ to describe, Google BHLDN Annabelle Dress & Marnie Topper because sometimes I'm terrible at descriptions).

She braided her hair over her shoulder and fixed her bangs to the side. She smiled and put on a little makeup, nothing fancy. She wasn't too big into wearing a lot. She slipped into her shoes and left to find Eugene. She knocked on his door and he gave her the okay to come in.

"How do I look? Too much?"

He shook his head and smiled softly at her, she looked gorgeous. He was fortunate to see her dress like this often. It suited her much more than the school uniforms she was forced to wear.

"You look like royalty." He bowed and she curtsied.

"Well thank you my handsome friend."

She walked over to him and fixed his tie. He had on a black suit with a soft cream tie to match her dress. He insisted. She told him he could pick any color but by now, they were used to always matching.

"Ready to go?" She asked and he nodded.

"I sent for the car already, it should be waiting."

She was nearly pulling him out of the door. When they walked down the stairs, she held his arm in hers. Mimi greeted then and smiled, they looked astonishing.

"You two, you look like a King and Queen."

Olivia blushed and Eugene smiled, "Thank you. Remember, tonight is your night off. That's an order. So no working! We've told the rest of the help to keep an eye on you."

He scolded her. Mimi smiled and gave them both kisses on the cheek before sending them off.

Tamaki was nervous, he had never been so nervous before.

"Senpai? What's the matter? If you pace any harder you're going to put a hole in the floor." Haruhi didn't understand what he was so frantic about.

"The boss is nervous to see Maribelle dressed up I bet." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"They aren't wrong, Tamaki has been spending a lot of time with her recently. They've even taken up piano together."

Haruhi hadn't noticed, she had been spending a bit more time with Eugene it had seemed. He was always still so close to Maribelle though, she was a little confused on their relationship but accepted it. Everyone has that one person they cannot live without.

"She's going to be here any minute, and she's going to be dressed so cute!"

His face went red as he imagined what she was going to look like. It was very far from reality but also not far off.

"Tama-chan! We should go out and mingle!"

He shook his head and came back to the real world. He looked around and everyone was ready to talk to the girls. As soon as they walked out everyone started gushing over how great they looked. They separated into the crowd and began conversing. There were so many people at the event. Boys and girls, couples and singles. But the outcome was for a certain Kanako to have a final good evening with her fiancé Toru. Olivia thought the idea was brilliant. To have them both crowned king and queen. She seemed smitten by the idea; her enthusiasm was cute to the group. She wanted nothing more than to make Kanako's last night with Toru like a night from a fairy tale. It was time for Haruhi to go talk to Toru, to see how he'd react to another girl falling in love with him. And Kanako would walk in and her him telling the girl he didn't have feelings for her. How Olivia had put it, _they'd ride off into the hypothetical sunset and live happily ever after._ Everyone loves how she thought about things, how her ideas formulated and came to surface. Eugene seemed to admire it as well.

Olivia looked at the clock in the car, she was running later than planned. Eugene noticed her getting antsy.

"It'll be alright Olivia. Calm down."

She sighed heavily, "I know but… I just wanted to be there for the whole thing."

Eugene smiled and took her hand in his. She looked at him hand and then at him and smiled. She could always rely on him to comfort her. The car rounded the corner and the school was in sight, she leaned towards the glass and smiled brightly. They were going to make it. It seemed as though the events had just started. The car pulled up and Eugene got out to open the door for her. He helped her out and she took his arm in hers and they walked inside. Everyone seemed to notice when they arrived. Her face turned a little pink and she stuck close to Eugene. Tamaki heard some people gossiping about Maribelle, they were talking about how beautiful she looked. His face went pink as well. He walked to the balcony and glanced around the room, like Prince Charming looking for his Cinderella.

Before he could find her, she had found him. She tapped his shoulder as he searched.

"Sorry I'm late Tamaki."

He turned and before he could speak his face turned red. She looked like something from a dream. He imagined she'd look beautiful but this; this was something he couldn't imagine.

"Maribelle… You look—"

He couldn't form words, she laughed a little and Eugene cleared his throat.

"My Lady, would you like something to drink?"

Olivia looked at him and nodded, "Yes please! If they have anything that bubbly and pink I'll take it!"

Tamaki knew she liked both of those things, so he made sure to have a sparkling rose and elderflower drink for her. He also knew it'd be a hit with the other girls at the party. Eugene walked off leaving Olivia alone with Tamaki. As he walked towards the refreshment table, he saw Haruhi. She looked so noble in her outfit.

"Hey Eugene! I'm glad you two finally made it!"

He walked over to her, knowing Olivia would be fine for a little bit. She had only sent him because she wanted to talk alone to Tamaki. She had developed feelings for him, which he worried about. It wasn't like her to warm up to people so fast. The Host Club was defiantly changing her and he didn't know if it was for the best yet.

"Yes, Oli—Maribelle sometimes takes a bit when getting ready."

She laughed, "I can see that. Where is she?"

Haruhi looked around and saw her talking to Tamaki, her heart melted a little. She looked so beautiful and Tamaki, he looked so happy.

"She's gorgeous. Is that the dress you helped pick out?!"

She was shocked, this man knew fashion really well and she just realized it.

"Yes, I've been with her my whole life. I know her favorite foods, movies, colors and even her favorite style of dresses."

"You two are really close then?"

Eugene laughed and Haruhi's face went red, he'd never really laughed before. The look on his face was completely surreal. He was so calm in that moment, so at peace.

"Lady Maribelle is my world."

Haruhi looked upset and Eugene didn't know why. Had he said something wrong? Was that not what he was supposed to say? She had asked him a question about Olivia and he was answering truthfully.

"I- I see. She's really lucky."

He rubbed the back of his head; he wanted to tell her who Olivia was and what he was to her. He liked Haruhi more than he originally thought he did. Tonight, she looked amazing, even if she was dressed like a boy. The way she smiled made him feel like a new person. Before he could respond, the twins popped up between them.

"Oh look at these two love birds."

Haruhi's face went red, "C-Come on guys. That's not funny anymore."

"Haruhi are you ready to do the plan?" Kaoru asked her and she nodded.

Eugene bid her farewell and got Olivia her drink. Tamaki had left her so they could do the plan. Tonight Olivia would announce the King and Queen. She sipped her drink and waited.

"Do you think they'll be long?"

She asked impatiently. Eugene glanced around; a lot of people were staring at them. He held out his hand and Olivia raised a brow.

"I think these people want to see you dance. We have a little bit of time to kill before we have to make the announcement."

Olivia smiled, she loved to dance. Eugene and her had learned so many different styles. Her favorite was the waltz. She took his hand and set her glass down on the nearest table. The music started and everyone was watching them. Olivia smiled before making the first move. She stepped towards him and the music carried them away, they flowed trough the room and across the floor. Mid-way through the song, they broke apart and they both grabbed someone from the audience. More and more people began dancing with them. Everyone was swaying in rhythm, even the people who weren't as good. As the song ended, she saw Tamaki at the top of the stairs. He was holding the envelope and she looked at Eugene. He nodded and she rushed off leaving people to question what had happened.

She got to the top of the stairs and Tamaki held out his hand to help her. Everyone was watching and talking more. Was she leaving Eugene for Tamaki? Everyone thought so, but no one knew exactly what was going on with her and Eugene. She saw Kanako and Toru were talking, Olivia couldn't hear them but they looked so cute together. They made such a perfect couple.

"Now it's your turn to make this a reality."

Tamaki told her softly as they walked towards the balcony. She nodded and immediately got nervous. She had never spoken like this before, not in front of such a large crowd.

"G-good evening ladies and gentleman. "

She looked around for Eugene; she had lost him in the crowd. She took a breath and gripped the envelope.

"I wanted to tell you all that you are looking radiant as ever. It's so nice to see everyone out of their school uniforms and dressed up so beautifully. We should do this more often!"

Some people laughed, others didn't. They were all waiting. She spotted Eugene in the crowd. She smiled and took a deep breath.

"I have tonight's King and Queen announcement."

She opened it and everyone was waiting anxiously, "I hereby deem Kanako Kasugazaki, Queen."

Everyone erupted in applause. Olivia smiled and clapped her hands together. Kanako turned and her face was red.

"Tonight, Haruhi Fujioka will be standing in place of Tamaki as King." Hikaru and Kouru stated in unison causing alarm to Haruhi and Tamaki. The twins were each holding banana peels. It seemed as soon as Olivia noticed this they were gone.

Eugene's face turned red, and Olivia was confused. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it was the twins. They were always up to no good.

"There's no way I can kiss her…" Haruhi said a little uneasy.

"If you do it, we will cut your debt in half."

She seemed to accept this fate, Olivia wondered about what Kyoya meant. But she stepped forward and accepted her fate. Haruhi took a deep breath and began walking down. Eugene was watching as well, he was just as confused at Olivia. He glanced up at her and she shrugged. As Haruhi was walking down she slipped on a banana peel and fell. Eugene made a move to catch her, but it was already too late. She was falling towards Kanako. Instead of kissing her on the cheek, her lips met Kanako and they both blushed. Haruhi laughed nervously and Kanako laughed a little as well. Toru rubbed the back of his head and laughed softly too. Everyone knew it was an accident.

"The party isn't over yet, come now. Let us all enjoy the evening."

Kyoya announced to the crowd and everyone began selecting a partner to dance, or talking. Eugene rushed over to Haruhi and she laughed.

"Well that was awkward…"

Her face was slightly pink. Eugene ruffled her hair and smiled. Her face went a little redder. He defiantly needed to smile more; it looked really good on him.

Olivia saw them together and smiled, they were cute friends.

"Looks like Haruhi has a crush on Eugene." Hikaru started.

"And Eugene has a crush on Haruhi." Koaru finished.

Olivia turned to face them, she hadn't noticed. But if that happened would she lose him as a friend? She looked oddly confused by this and Tamaki could tell.

"Maribelle? Are you okay?"

The twins grinned and she nodded. She needed a moment alone to think. Without saying a word, she turned and walked outside. Tamaki followed her.

"Are you okay? You don't seem yourself."

"Eugene likes Haruhi…" she blurted out as she sat on a step.

Tamaki was confused; he thought she didn't like Eugene. She looked more confused than upset though.

"Why does this bother you?" He asked and sat next to her.

"All my life, Eugene has been there. We didn't date people; it was always just he and I. But now, there's Haruhi. I don't know what that means."

Tamaki smiled and pulled her close to him, her face went red. She was experiencing her first taste of jealousy and Tamaki knew it. He went through this too, only not to her extreme. Eugene walked out and cleared his throat.

"Is everything alright?"

Olivia moved slightly away from Tamaki and nodded, she didn't smile like she normally did and that sent up a red flag to Eugene. As far as he knew, Tamaki had hurt her. He glared at him and Tamaki sighed. This couple was very confusing.

"Come on, I'll get the car to pick us up. I think it's time to head home."


	7. Something Upsetting

_Here Chapter 7! I had a bit of writer's block, and I re-wrote this one a few times before settling on this version. I really hope you al enjoy it!_

* * *

Olivia wasn't talking as much as she normally did. The group noticed and turned to the twins, they were always behind things like this.

"What did you two say?" Haruhi asked.

"We told Olivia that Eugene liked you and she sort of went blank."

Haruhi's face turned ten shades of red. She did like Eugene but she didn't want to ruin whatever it is they had together.

"Guys! Why would you do that?!" She didn't know what to do or say.

"We thought it'd be funny to see their reaction." They said in unison.

Haruhi had half a mind to slap both of them, but she kept her cool. She walked over to where Maribelle was sitting. She was reading The Art of War. She had been mostly quiet, which really upset Eugene because she wasn't telling him what was wrong. And he had no idea what caused her to act this way. Everyone could see he was frustrated with the situation. The two of them had never experienced this before.

"Would you like some tea, Maribelle?" Haruhi asked with a smiled and she nodded.

Usually she was very chatty with Haruhi, but this time she didn't feel like talking to her. She didn't really want to be there, she wanted to go home and be alone but she knew that wouldn't help.

Haruhi gently poured the tea into the glass and seemed hesitant to leave. Eugene walked over to her and put on his best fake smile.

"Lady Maribelle, please tell me what's the matter."

Haruhi walked away at this, it wasn't her business. She walked back over to where everyone was. Tamaki seemed quite upset by Maribelle's lack of a smile.

"Why would you two do that to her? She's so innocent and you've gone and ruined her sweet little mind with your deceptive words."

"Is Mari-chan okay?" Honey asked from atop Mori's shoulders.

"She's never had this problem before. For her, Eugene liking someone else is like him leaving her. She's only ever had him by her side. It's a different experience for her."

Tamaki told everyone and they were all a little curious as to how he knew all of this. He rubbed his head and thought about something to take her mind off of the whole matter. The twins seemed a little upset at themselves, but they didn't know. They were just teasing her.

"We should all go to the beach! That should lighten things up!"

He said as he slammed his fist into his hand. He was determined to make her feel better. Everyone seemed to like the idea, even Haruhi and she hated water for the most part.

Eugene sat at the table with her. She had put her book away and started writing ideas for her play. She only had fairly limited time to get it all ready. The Host Club had already said they'd help her; she just needed to plan it.

"Olivia, please. Talk to me." He was speaking in English now, not wanting everyone to overhear their conversation.

Haruhi walked to the table and smiled, "Tamaki wanted me to tell you that tomorrow we are going to go to the beach."

Olivia smiled slightly at this; she heard the beaches in Japan were a splendor. She nodded and Haruhi walked away. She stopped for a moment to glance back at Eugene before walking away. She really wanted to help, but she didn't know what to do either

"Can we talk later about this? I need to get my thoughts sorted out first."

She told him a little softer than before, he nodded he sat there with her drinking tea and reading his book.

"There is a meteor shower tomorrow night. I had your telescope shipped, it should be arriving later this afternoon."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled, he knew exactly what to say to her. Tamaki was making his way over to see how they were doing when he heard Eugene. The look on Maribelle's face was the cutest thing he'd seen. It was like he was looking into her past; he imagined all the cold winter and hot summer nights she had spent outside with the stars.

"A meteor shower?" Tamaki said and she turned to him with a smile.

Haruhi was watching and noticed her expression changed. The sky must be really important to her, a way to get away from everything.

"You know, we can arrange a ride to take us to the darkest point on the beach."

She smiled bigger. She hadn't gotten to take a trip to see the stars in a while. She always had a gala or event to attend. Her parents deemed social events in higher standing than her obsession with astronomy.

"That sounds wonderful." She told him with a gleam in her eye, "Where are we meeting tomorrow to go to the beach?"

Tamaki thought about it. They usually all rode together, this time they'd need a limo since they were adding three new people to their trip.

"We could all meet here?" He said mid-thought.

"How about everyone comes to my house tomorrow morning? We can have breakfast before we leave!"

Olivia seemed to have gotten some of her spunk back, Eugene noticed. Maybe Tamaki wasn't as bad as he thought. And Tamaki seemed to have a very noticeable interest in her. He'd still have to be sure they kept a safe distance from each other romantically; she wasn't in any position to make any sort of commitments.

"A-are you sure?" Tamaki asked, "We don't want to intrude."

She shook her head, "It's not a problem. Eugene and I are pretty good in the kitchen! And we can make you some English foods!"

His face went pink; in his mind he was imagining Maribelle cooking for him. He must have zoned out for a while because Maribelle began waving her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Tamaki…."

He shook his head and snapped back into the real world. He cleared his through and told her he'd tell the others.

"Just text me your address and we can go from there."

She nodded and stood; it was about time for them to leave. Tomorrow would be rather interesting, to say the least. It would be the first time she has had company over in a while, defiantly the first time she's ever chosen the company. Eugene smiled down at her, knowing she was better now than she was.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me as well as everyone that is new to this story! I hope you are all enjoying it! xo_


	8. Devonshire Tea

_I apologize for the delay! Work has been killing my freetime, but I haven't forgotten about this story or you all! So without further ado, here is chapter 8!_

* * *

The morning started out like normal, Olivia got up and took a bath. Eugene hadn't come to her door. Things felt off now, she was so confused. She had no romantic feelings towards him, but to think of him liking someone that wasn't her seemed wrong in her mind. She knew it wasn't, she too would find love one day and move away from him. He would no longer be in her service, which is his contract. But, he was always there for her. She sat in her tub and thought about it all, a small little duck wearing a rabbit costume floated atop the water. She poked it and it moved to the other side of the bath. What was she going to do?

She heard a knock on the door, "Come in! I'm in the bath."

She heard footsteps, she already knew who's they were. Eugene.

"Lady Olivia. Are you in better spirits today?" he asked from the room outside of the bathroom.

She sighed, "I think so. I just… I have a lot going on in my mind. I'm sure you know what about."

He nodded, knowing she couldn't see him. He took a seat and looked at his watch, they would need to start making breakfast soon.

"We need to start prepping food soon."

Without another word, he left and she dunked herself under water. She let out a muffled scream once she knew he was gone. She surfaced and rinsed off, grabbed her towel and got ready for the day. She'd need to pack a small weekender for the trip. As she walked out she saw her telescope packed away nicely on her bed. She smiled and picked out a cute pair of light blue shorts and a stripped black and white quarter sleeved shirt. She slipped into a pair of slippers with little bunny ears on them and went to the kitchen. Eugene was already prepping a few things.

"I am assuming you are going to make the traditional English breakfast?"

She nodded and put her hair up and an apron on. She handed Eugene his and he slipped it on. She looked at his feet and he was wearing his fuzzed bear slippers, she smiled. She hadn't seen him wear that in a while.

"Okay so I figure we just serve what is typical to find in guest houses. We can make some poached eggs, sausage, fried bread, baked beans, roasted vegetables and mushrooms."

"That sounds very good, but we don't have sausage. We could substitute with bacon?"

She rubbed her head, she hadn't thought about if they were out of food. She actually looked up what a traditional breakfast was for her country because it had changed so much over the years. She was served so many different things that she didn't know what was truly traditional anymore. But her choice was the basic foundation of it all.

"We could do that, it isn't much different!" She smiled at him and he felt relieved.

"Did you text everyone our number?" He asked her and she nodded as she went to check her phone to make sure no one had text her yet.

"I'll keep my phone out so if they text, I'll know. Is the breakfast too much? Should we go with a bit smaller breakfast?"

He thought about it, it was a bit heavy for a beach breakfast. He went to the pantry and to the fridge to evaluate. Olivia watched him and wondered what he was doing. He pulled out a small tin and turned to face her. She smiled.

"It's perfect! Not too big, but not too dainty." She told him with a smile.

"I thought you'd like this idea. I remember when we used to eat these as children."

She laughed and her cheeks turned pink, she always fought him over the last scone. Mimi made the best ones and now it was their turn to take up the mantle. As she was thinking about it, Mimi walked into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing up so early on a weekend?"

"Mimi! We are going to the beach! Tamaki and the group invited us."

She looked a little surprised, but smiled. She put her hand on Olivia's back and walked her towards the pantry and fridge; she started pulling out the items for the scones.

"Mimi, can you guide us in making these?"

She nodded with a smile that came from the bottom of her heart. She loved cooking, and she loved when Olivia and Eugene wanted to help her. This time, though, she would be helping _them_.

Olivia looked at her phone and everyone was headed over. Mimi guided them through all of the steps and they were finished moments before the doorbell rang. Eugene washed his hands and went to the door.

"Welcome, please come in."

He bowed and everyone came in, one by one. Each remarked on how grand the estate was. They were guided to the parlor and each took a seat.

"We will be serving you momentarily."

Olivia was in the kitchen grabbing plates and glasses, orange juice and milk. She was setting them all on a bar cart to take to everyone. Mimi stacked the scones on a plate and put some jelly in a small jar for them to use. She put it on the cart as well.

"Go on now, go meet your friends." Mimi ushered her to leave and she pushed the cart into the parlor.

"H-Hello everyone. Welcome to my house." She said shyly.

Tamaki looked at her, she was absolutely adorable. The twins exchanged glances when they saw Maribelle. They both smirked, knowing that she looked much cuter in regular attire than in school clothes. Haruhi smiled and looked around, the room was amazing, the whole house was so beautiful. It was like something out of a dream.

"Mari-chan! Your slippers are so cute! Where did you get them?!" Honey shouted as he admired them from his seat.

"My Mimi made them for me when I was younger. She's a remarkable woman."

Mimi overheard this and smiled. She walked in with a tray of tea and Eugene followed her with the saucers and creamer.

"This morning we will be having scones with jam and Devonshire Tea."

Eugene told them in a very butler-esque tone. Everyone was impressed, especially Haruhi. Olivia ushered for them to sit and she set down the tray on the table with the scones. She set one plate in front of Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyoya. The other went in front of Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru. She took a seat next to Tamaki and Eugene sat next to Haruhi.

"This looks amazing!" Honey said, starry eyed.

"Is this traditional English food?" Haruhi asked and Olivia laughed softly.

"Heavens no. This is technically afternoon tea." She told them and they looked back and forth.

"What is your breakfast then?" Kaoru asked as he took a scone and put jam on it.

Everyone seemed to take his lead, reaching over one another and around to grab different things. She had set out a few different jams for them so everyone wanted to try them all.

"An English Breakfast usually consists of bacon, fried, poached or scrambled eggs, fried or grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, fried bread or toast with butter and baked beans…"

Eugene poured out and everyone looked at the two of them.

"What?" Olivia asked, confused by their expressions.

"That seems like a lot of food for a single person…" Hikaru said as he glanced over at Kaoru who had a plate full of scones.

"Oh! I forgot the tea!" Olivia pushed her chair back and before she could stand Mimi walked in with the pot, cups and saucers on a tray.

"I was waiting for you to come into the kitchen, I didn't want to impose."

Mimi said bashfully as she walked to the table and began setting the cuts down at each person, pouring the tea gently into their cups.

"These tea cups are truly exquisite." Kyoya asked as he lifted his glass.

Mimi smiled and nodded, "They have been in the family for years."

Mimi made her way around and Olivia was the last one, she had a different cup placed in front of her. It looked like a flower; it was dainty and beautifully crafted.

"Maribelle! That mug is… it's amazing." Haruhi said in amazement.

Olivia smiled slightly, still a little upset that she liked Eugene.

"Thank you, this was my grandfather's. Or well… he had it made for me when I was little. Eugene has one as well. He told me that he wanted to make it so he could remember how rosy and pink my cheeks were as a child."

She spoke softly and with a smile. Her cheeks tinted pink, everyone understood. They smiled and Mimi poured tea into her glass. She looked up at the woman, no one knew who she was or what her importance was to these two.

"Oh pardon my manners, Mimi this is… Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru. They are the Host Club I've told you about."

The woman smiled and bowed graciously, "It is nice to finally meet you, and thank you for making these two feel right at home. They are the closest things I have to a family. I've been looking after them since they were little tots."

Eugene looked at Olivia and she was smiling, she truly loved her Mimi.

"After we all eat, I can show you around the house if you'd like. Or we can leave to the beach." Olivia told them as she sipped her tea.

"I'd love to see more of your home, if that's okay?" Haruhi said and Olivia nodded.

Everyone began eating because they wanted to see the rest of her home. She lived in a true mansion. Compared to her, they were peasants. Once everyone was done and the dinnerware was taken away, Olivia stood.

"Shall we?"

Everyone stood and followed her, Eugene walked at the back to tell them things she forgot. She showed them the poolroom, the large bathhouse, the guest quarters, the backyard. After all of that was out of the way she smiled to them?

"Well, that's pretty much it."

"What about your room?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah and Eugene's." Kaoru finished his statement.

"Oh, um… yeah! I didn't think you'd care but I can show you.

She lead them around the house to where her room was. She opened the door and they all walked in. Each of them amazed at a variety of things. They all looked around. Tamaki looked at the things she had on her shelf, her books and photos. He examined each one individually until he came to one, she looked so happy. She was happy in the other ones, but this was the purest smile he'd ever seen. She was next to, who he assumed, was her grandfather holding a telescope.

"That was when he took me to see the stars for the first time." She told him from behind, knowing what image he was looking at.

"I saw the universe that night, or what I thought was the universe. Now I know I saw a glimpse of the Milky Way Galaxy. I saw distant galaxies, it was remarkable."

"Where was Eugene?" Haruhi asked and Olivia turned.

"This was one trip he wasn't allowed to take. This was just my grandfather and me…"

She seemed to sadden by this and she excused herself to the restroom for a moment. Everyone looked at Eugene and he glanced at her bathroom door before sighing.

"The day before he took her out, he was diagnosed with late stage terminal cancer and… he only had a few more months to live."

Everyone fell silent. They knew nothing of her personal life now that they thought about it. Why was she so rich? Was her grandfather a famous astronomer? What else didn't they know?

Olivia walked out and smiled with a sigh, "Sorry about that! I had something in my eye. Probably some jam or something from the pastries…"

Everyone looked uneasy, knowing that she cried a little, but tried to make it less obvious.

"Is this the telescope from the picture?" Honey asked and she nodded.

"Yes, this is the most important possession I own. So none of you are allowed to handle it without my consent. Deal?"

Everyone nodded, even the trouble-making twins. She put her hands on her hips and glanced around explaining small things in her room before walking over to the window.

"This is the coolest part…" She opened it and there was a can and a wire outside.

"I can talk to Eugene!" She smiled.

They had 'invented' this when they were kids. There was always a line between their rooms that wasn't a phone.

"So you played telephone too?" Haruhi said with a smile.

No one else really got it; they didn't play those games when they were little.

"Yes, my parents taught me many games from many backgrounds. This was one of my favorites."

"Do you guys want to see Eugene's room?"

"Actually, we should get going." Kyoya started, "We have a reservation at the beach and we have to get there before our guests."

Everyone raised a brow, guests? Of coarse he'd turn a beach weekend into a working weekend with clients. Olivia grabbed her bag and Eugene went to get his. She picked up her telescope and slipped in onto her back. They all walked back towards the Parlor with Eugene leading them so they didn't get lost. Once they arrived Mimi was standing there with a basket in hand.

"I packed this in case you get hungry along the way."

She handed it to Eugene, it had cheeses and meats and some sparkling juice in it.

"Thank you so much Mimi!" Olivia hugged her and walked towards the door.

"Remember! No working! You are to relax unless you absolutely cannot stand it. Then we will allow a little work."

Mimi smiled and waved them off. They all piled into the car and left. Olivia kept her telescope on her. She didn't want anything to happen to it.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! More to come soon!_


	9. The Meteor Shower

_Here is the next chapter! I really hope you are all enjoying it! Thank you all soooooo much for sticking in there with me! Thank you, thank you! xo_

* * *

Olivia had never been to a beach with such white sand, it was amazing. She dug her feet into it before running over to Eugene.

"Lady Maribelle, we need to take our things inside and _then_ we can come out to the water."

She nodded and put her telescope on her back before grabbing her other bag and walking inside the hotel. It was very open inside. There were windows everywhere.

"You and I are sharing a room, Olivia." He told her.

She nodded and everyone proceeded to the floor they had booked for the Club. She took the bed closest to the window and stretched out on it. Tamaki knocked on the doorframe before walking through it.

"We are all heading to the beach soon, you two are welcome to come hang out while we entertain our guests for a few hours."

Olivia nodded and he left. She went through her bag and hung her clothes up in the armoire that was in the room. She pulled out her swimsuit and went the bathroom.

It wasn't anything fancy. She had a white one-piece with a scoop back and thin straps. She really liked it. It was simple and modest. She went back to the room and took out a sheer pink beach dress to put on over it.

Eugene had a pair of swim trunks that fell a few inches above his knees. Olivia always teased him they were too short, but they weren't. She liked giving him a hard time. This particular pair was light pink. He put on a white tank and they left the hotel to go to the beach.

Everyone was having fun in the sun. She noticed Haruhi hadn't put on a swimsuit, she assumed it was because she was pretending to be a boy. Olivia looked around, there were so many of her classmates here, she got a little nervous. She walked around and spoke to a few of them before she walked up to a small cliff to sit and watch the ocean. She didn't really want to play in the sand or find shells; she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She had told Eugene she wanted to sit alone for a while and he obliged, reluctantly. He went and hung out with Haruhi.

"This wind feels really nice." She told herself as she closed her eyes.

"You know what else feels nice?" She heard a voice that wasn't familiar.

She turned quickly and saw two boys. Quickly, she got up and tried to figure a way around them. They smelled of alcohol and she knew what they had in mind. She took a step forward and bowed up a little, she brought her shoulders back and pointed at them with a snarl.

"You lay one finger on me and I will make you regret the day you were born."

They laughed and walked closer; she stood her ground for a few steps but had to back up a little. Haruhi glanced up and saw this. She, without telling Eugene, began running towards Maribelle. Eugene looked over and two guys had Olivia.

"Lets see that cute swim suit shall we?"

The guy ran his fingers over her figure and ripped the strap of her beach dress off. Olivia was panicking, what was she supposed to do? They were stronger than her and she was alone.

"LEAVE HER ALONE." Haruhi hissed.

Olivia gripped the man's arm; he was squeezing her throat making it hard for her to breathe. Haruhi kicked and made contact with the man's groin. He howled and threw Olivia in anger. Haruhi gasped and Olivia slammed into a rock. The other guy walked towards Haruhi and grabbed her shirt; before she could say anything he had her over the cliff. Olivia gasped for air and looked up, her vision was blurry. She shook her head and pushed herself up. The other guy was starting to get up as well. Before he could open his mouth Eugene kicked him in the ribs and rushed to stop the other guy from hurting Haruhi. The twins ran to Olivia and she reached out for Eugene before her vision went black.

She woke up an hour later lying on a beach chair. She jolted up and gasped in pain. Haruhi was sitting next to her.

"Pardon me my Lady but… What the hell is wrong with you?" Eugene asked angrily.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Olivia said upset and sore.

"You were being reckless. Why didn't you call out to me? What is the matter with you?"

He was upset with her, it was his job to protect her and here she was. Bruised and bleeding. Every breath she drew hurt.

"I didn't think about it. I assessed the situation and I thought I made the right choice—"

"But it wasn't! You made a rushed decision that could have cost you a lot more than your life."

The Host Club hurried over when they saw she was awake. They heard them arguing and stopped. Haruhi looked uncomfortable being there.

"Oh please!" She snapped, "If you were doing your job you would have been closer to me than to her!"

Olivia shouted before standing and walking away the best she could. She was sore, _really_ sore. Her whole body hurt from the impact with the rock. Haruhi looked at Eugene and he sighed. He didn't know what to do about her; he didn't know what to tell her. She'd never acted like this, she'd always trusted him with her life and now he wasn't so sure.

"I-I'm sorry I've ruined everything between you two."

Eugene shook his head. It wasn't her fault. It was his. But he couldn't be open about anything because of their situation and now he was at a loss.

"Its not you…" He told her.

He got up to go talk to Olivia when the twins stopped him.

"I think you've done enough." Kaoru told him.

They refused to let him pass. Eugene grew angrier and Haruhi had to walk him away. He was ready to fight, he'd never been this mad at Olivia before. It was confusing and upsetting.

Olivia walked with a slight limp. Her back was bleeding, her scab must have ripped open. She heard Tamaki calling out to her and she stopped.

"What?" she hissed, still mad about everything.

"Are you alright? You're bleeding again."

She nodded and went to walk off, but he stopped her. She sighed and turned to him.

"Why are you so upset about Eugene and Haruhi?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head and didn't answer it. It wasn't the time or place for it just yet. He sighed and took her hand in his.

"Well can I at least take you to get your injuries taken care of?"

She looked at him and his smile was so sweet. She nodded and walked with him. Even though they were fighting, it was weird for her to not to be with Eugene. It was strange for her to be so mad at him. This was their first actual fight and neither of them knew what to do. She got her injuries taken care of and she went and changed out of her swimwear. She put on a pair of shorts and a soft blue shirt.

The rest of the day was silent between them. She didn't go around Eugene or Haruhi. She didn't even look at them. They went inside of dinner, the hotel was catering their meal and it was a beautiful spread. Olivia wasn't in the mood to eat; Haruhi was eating as much crab as she could. Eugene ate a little.

"Are you two going to be like this the whole trip?" Hikaru asked annoyed.

Olivia shot him a look that could kill, and he shrugged it off.

"Its just really annoying. You're acting like spoiled—"

Olivia cut him off, "What? Spoiled brats?"

Everyone looked at her, the tone she had was terrifying. Eugene stood and went to go to where she was. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Is that what we are to you?"

"I-I didn't mean it like…" Hikaru was at a loss of words.

He didn't mean to upset her. He exchanged glances with Kaoru, who also looked upset at his comment. Eugene sat beside her and went to wipe her tears away. She looked at him, her face full of pain and fear.

"Please don't touch me. You don't even know what I'm going through so just leave me alone."

The room was silent, "No one understands…"

Eugene tried once more and was greeted with the same response. This time, she slapped his hand away.

"I said go away!"

He felt his heart break. She looked at him, tears pouring from her eyes. She couldn't contain it any more. The strong woman he'd known for so long was now broken before him and he knew not why.

"You don't get it do you? You can live whatever life you want, love whomever you wish… but I… I can't! I'm stuck in a straight line. Birth to death I cannot deviate from this path! So do not tell me what to do!"

She was no longer speaking in Japanese. Everyone could understand, they were taught English as well, but no one understood what she meant. Only Eugene. Everything made sense now, it all poured out and he couldn't pick up the pieces quick enough.

"I can't do anything… I can't love him."

She told Eugene and cried into his shoulder. He realized just how much she liked Tamaki, but she couldn't show it. She couldn't act on her own feelings because they wouldn't be able to stay together. She was promised to someone else already, her hand promised to another before she could walk.

"Mari-chan? What's wrong?" Honey asked as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her head.

She sniffled and tried to calm down a little. Now was a good time as ever to get everything out. Maybe if she told them who she was, it would make things easier.

"I've been lying this whole time to all of you and I am terribly sorry." She said as she tried to calm herself.

"Lady Olivia, are you going to tell them?" Eugene asked quietly and she nodded.

"My real name is Olivia Maribelle Wellington, I'm the princess from Great Britain. The one Kyoya told you about."

Everyone's mouth seems to simultaneously drop to the floor. They hadn't guessed that at all. They assumed she was rich because of a planetary discovery, but nothing of royalty. She stood and walked off with what pride she had left. Eugene looked at Haruhi and she shook her head. She quickly stood and walked after Olivia.

"W-wait!" She called out and Olivia walked into her room.

"Please, Mari— Olivia. Please talk to me."

"I want to be alone, thank you." She was crying again.

She didn't want to talk to anyone really. She actually wanted to go home, she missed her room. She went and sat on her bed and stared out the window. The sky was beautiful.

There was a knock on the door and she sighed, why did she have to cause a scene? She always caused a scene. Maybe she really was a spoiled brat?

"Who is it?" She said with a bit of a tone, "I would like to be alone."

The door opened, she assumed it was Eugene. She turned to snap at him, but it was Tamaki.

"Haruhi said you didn't want to talk to her. She's having a talk with Eugene. She thinks that he shouldn't have yelled at you earlier."

She laughed softly and went back to looking outside. He came and sat next to her, he rubbed her back softly and she winced a little.

"I-I'm sorry." He said, quickly moving his hand, "I forgot."

"No, it's okay. I should be apologizing. I didn't mean to blow up earlier. I just— It has all been bottled up and after years it all… it came pouring out."

He looked at her and she was on the verge of tears. She was going through so much and yet she was standing as tall as she could.

"You don't have to be sorry." He told her, smiling softly.

She shook her head, "Eugene probably hates me… everyone does."

Tamaki wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she felt her heart quicken. She didn't want to think about anything, she set her head on his shoulder and started crying. She couldn't help it; her cup was overflowing.

"They don't hate you, they just didn't know."

"Eugene… he's always been there. This is the first time we are having an argument. Can you believe it?" She told him, laughing and crying all at once.

Tamaki rested his head on hers and gently rubbing her shoulders. He could feel her heart beating and her body shaking from crying. He wished he could do more for her, but he couldn't.

"Is he your betrothed?" Tamaki asked and she snorted.

She covered her mouth and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but no. He's not. He's my bodyguard… My Guardian. His sole purpose is to protect me. So you can see why I was upset today."

Tamaki nodded, he seemed to understand their relationship better now. She didn't know how to be alone; she didn't know how to take care of situations like that without him being there. He was her Knight, and she was his Queen.

"He didn't do anything on purpose, you know that."

She nodded and walked to the window to look out over the beach. The stars were reflecting off the water making the sky look bigger and vaster. She sighed. She couldn't be mad at Eugene, but she hurt both physically and emotionally.

"I know he didn't do anything intentionally. I just… I don't know how to exist without him. As silly as that sounds."

He shook his head and she turned to face him. She was happy he understood. He patted the bed next to him and she returned. She felt his hand on hers and her face was warmer.

"Sometimes you've got to let go a little—"

Before he could finish his sentence Eugene barged through the door and Olivia looked at him confused.

"Don't touch her!" He shouted.

"E-Eugene?! Wh-what are you doing?!" She shouted back at him, confused.

"He was going to kiss… you?" He said and Tamaki shook his head.

"I would never do something like that to a princess without first asking." Tamaki told him in a know-it-all tone.

Olivia walked up to Eugene and as much as she wanted to slap him, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. Haruhi was standing close enough that she pulled her by the arm and forced her to join.

"I'm so very sorry. Please forgive my rudeness." She told them.

"You did nothing wrong My Lady. I should have noticed all of this, I'm sorry."

Haruhi nodded and held Olivia close. When they all let go she smiled at them.

"Thank you, all of you." She bowed to them all.

"The meteor show will be starting soon, we should probably leave if we want to catch it." Kyoya said to her with a smile.

She nodded and they all piled into the car. She held her telescope close. Eugene sat beside her and held her hand, he felt terrible for not noticing all of this. Haruhi smiled at this, she thought it was cute. She saw them now as an overprotective brother and his little sister.

Tamaki sat on the other side of her; he'd glance over at her on occasion. He tried not to do it a lot. The twins would make fun of him later for it and he knew they were counting.

"This is the spot." Kyoya told the driver and he pulled over.

They all got out and before she set up her telescope, she could see the Milky Way.

"This is remarkable." Tamaki stated in awe.

None of them had ever paid any attention to the stars, not before they met Olivia.

"Eugene, can you get my tripod from the car?" She told him.

She walked around, pushing the ground with her feet. She wanted to find a mostly level area without any rocks or mud. She found one and Eugene set it down. She opened it up and set it on the ground. She took her telescope out of her pack and set it up as well. She looked through it and adjusted the focus a little. She searched for Orion and found him in the Night sky.

"Okay. The Orionids should be coming from that direction."

She pointed and they all looked at her a little confused. She laughed sheepishly as she rubbed her head. She forgot they didn't know the sky like she did.

"That's the name of the shower. It's where the meteors originate from, or the general location."

She pointed to the sky, "That's Orion. I'm sure you all knew that. It's one of the most recognized constellations…"

She turned and looked through the telescope, she began adjusting it for that area. As she was doing this, she told them about the mythology of the constellation.

"There are so many stories about Orion. One of my favorite stories about Orion is the one with the Scorpion. Orion boasted that he was the greatest hunter to ever live. He told Artemis, the goddess of hunting, and her mother, Leto, that he could kill any beast on Earth."

She looked back and everyone was staring at her, wanting to know the end.

"And? Did he?" Haruhi asked.

"Well no." She said flatly, "The Earth shuttered indignantly at his boast and from a crack a scorpion emerged and stung him to death."

"That… that isn't a cute story." Haruhi said.

Eugene laughed; he knew all of these stories. They were her favorite stories to hear as a child. Her grandpa would always tell it to them before bed; different stories for different constellations.

"It's not supposed to be cute. It's supposed ot show you that even the strongest of warriors have weaknesses." She told them with a smile.

"My favorite is a love story, oddly enough…" Eugene told them.

"Artemis loved Orion so much that she was considering giving up her vows of chastity to marry him. They would have been a formidable couple, known for being the best hunters. But Apollo, Artemis's twin brother, was against it. One day while Orion was swimming, Apollo challenged Artemis to demonstrate her skill by shooting the small black target he had pointed out. She accepted and hit the target with ease. She was later horrified to find out she had struck and killed her beloved Orion. While grieving, she placed him among the constellations."

Everyone stared, and the twins spoke up.

"You two are nerds."

Olivia laughed and nodded. She stopped and looked at the sky, there they were. The meteors. She smiled at Eugene and rushed to look at them through her telescope. They burned so beautifully.

"Anyone care to look?" She asked and they all formed a line. "You don't need to look through the telescope to see the meteor shower though."

One by one she introduced them to the wonders that were shooting above their heads. She still was a little upset, but she felt better having gotten everything off her chest.


	10. Crepes and Juice

_Here is Chapter 10! Finally! I'm so happy you have made it this far with me, I promise there will be more to come soon! xo_

* * *

The next day, Olivia got up and noticed a note under her door. She picked it up and it was from Eugene.

" _Went into town with Haruhi and will be back momentarily. I wore light pink for you today. ~Eugene"_

She smiled and shook her head. She still wasn't totally happy about not having Eugene around all of the time, but she'd adapt. She took out her favorite light pink dress and black tights. She walked to the bathroom and ran the water.

"I wonder how bad my back is…"

She undressed and looked at it in the mirror. It wasn't good. She had a huge bruise where she made contact with the rock, and she had a large scab. She sighed and slowly dropped herself into the water. It felt really nice to relax for a moment.

"Was it a good idea to tell them who I am?" She asked herself aloud. "What if they tell others?"

She sighed and sunk into her tub. Her back stung a little, but it felt a lot better than yesterday. She'd have to go get it dressed after her bath. She couldn't properly care for it, even if she wanted to do it herself. She sat in the tub for a while, singing to herself.

She heard a knock and shouted back, "Who is it?"

She left the restroom door open, so she could hear if Eugene came back. There was a wall dividing the shower from the restroom area, so no one would be able to see her if they came in unless they walked completely into the bathroom.

"It's us." The twins said in unison.

She sighed and stood, "Hold on, I'll be right out."

What could they want? She just wanted to soak for forever. She looked at her fingers and they were starting to look like little prunes. Maybe she had been in there longer than she thought? She got out and dried off. She plugged in her blow dryer and put her clothes. She was wearing a white dress with black tights. She walked out to meet the twins.

"Yes?" She asked with her hair up in a towel.

They looked at her a little confused. Had they interrupted her shower? They felt a little worse. They exchanged glances and smiled sheepishly at her.

"We wanted to apologize if we upset you last night." Kaoru told her.

Both of them were blushing slightly. She smiled and shook her head. She hadn't quite figured these two out yet, they were so similar but also so different. She could tell them apart easily, it was her job to know people well.

"It's alright. I understand. I'm sorry as well."

They both rapidly shook their heads. "No! We're sorry!"

What had gotten into them? She laughed nervously. She didn't really understand what exactly was going on with them.

"Look, I'm a princess. So what? Please don't treat me like I'm anything more than who I have been. Princess or not, we're all friends."

They both sighed in relief, "Oh good. I was afraid we'd have to be super polite to you."

She nearly fell over. They laughed and walked into her room, they sat on the bed and started talking between themselves. She turned and left the door open in case Eugene came back or someone else wanted to walk in while she was _trying_ to get ready. She walked into the vanity area and began blow-drying her hair. She could barely hear them talking. She'd occasionally turn around and look at them, they were mostly looking out the window and talking about the bystanders. Once her hair was done, she walked out. They looked at her like she was a new person.

"Is something wrong?" She asked nervously.

They shook their heads and stood. Every time they saw her she seemed to get a little cuter. Without another word, they walked out. She looked at her phone and Tamaki had messaged her.

 _Want to get something for Brunch?_

She smiled and told him yes, but she that needed to go see the nurse first. She put on her brown flats and left to find Tamaki.

Eugene and Haruhi were in town, she wanted to buy Olivia a gift since she made her so upset. She also was hurt pretty badly because Eugene wasn't there.

"So Eugene? Exactly how long have you two known one another?" She asked as she walked into a shop that sold stuff animals.

Eugene smiled. He knew she was trying to get to know Olivia more through him. She also needed his help in picking her out a gift. She didn't want to get her something she didn't like.

"I've known her since we were born. My family has been trusted with protecting her family for generations. I'm the first one to grow with the person I'm protecting. It was so I'd know everything about her incase something went wrong."

Haruhi was impressed; she had never known anyone that long. Well other than her family. Here was a guy that spent his whole life protecting a single soul. So long as she was safe, he was happy.

"It's actually weird when we aren't together." He laughed softly and rubbed his head, "I hope that's not upsetting to hear."

Haruhi smiled softly, it was a little strange. But if she thought about it, they were like brother and sister.

"Since birth huh? That's a long time to get to know someone." She told him.

He laughed and nodded, he seemed much more relaxed around her since Olivia blew up on him. He also seemed a little sadder, like he's realized her fate far too late to save her.

"It's really sad…" She told him under her breath.

He raised a brow, she shook her head and laughed, "N-Nothing! Come on, we need to find her a gift and fast!"

She grabbed his wrist and they bounced from store to store. Haruhi had no idea what to get her. Eugene didn't know either. She didn't ask for a lot of things.

Olivia walked into the clinic on site; they knew why she was there. They treated her the day before. She removed her dress and the nurse began to clean it.

"I'm very sorry this happened to you. Were you able to get the men detained."

She asked and Olivia winced. She nodded and smiled reassuringly at the woman.

"I believe they are being held at the local Police Station."

The woman was pleased to hear this. It wasn't the first time she had to treat someone because of reckless behavior. She made sure to be gentle. As she was cleaning her wound she heard a knock.

"I'm with a patient, if you're a friend of hers you can come in."

Tamaki opened the door, he looked and she Olivia in just her bra and tights. His eyes couldn't help but lock onto her back where her white lace bra was. His face went red and he couldn't form words. The nurse turned and Olivia glanced back. Her face was on fire. Tamaki had just seen her in her bra. Olivia forgot to tell the nurse _which_ friends were allowed in when she was being treated.

"I-I'm sorry!" He quickly turned around.

The nurse looked at the two of them and laughed softly before continuing cleaning and dressing the wound.

"It's going to take a while to heal." She told her, "so don't push too hard."

Olivia stood and put her dress back on, she looked in the mirror and made sure she looked okay. She turned to the nurse and smiled before giving her a hug. The nurse was careful not to touch the wound.

"Thank you so much, I'll see you in the evening before we leave."

She smiled and walked to Tamaki. She touched his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Look, you don't say anything and it'll be forgotten. This happens to me more than you think…"

"More… than I think?" Tamaki couldn't wrap his mind around what she meant.

"Eugene has… he's overprotective. If I don't answer in a certain timeframe he comes and checks on me. Sometimes I'm just underwater in my bathtub and he…"

She laughed and rubbed her head. She didn't need to finish. Tamaki stared at her for a second and tried to shake it off. She smiled and they began walking. Olivia looked around, she was so used to having Eugene around. It was an odd feeling being without him.

"So Olivia huh? That's the name you were given, it's really beautiful."

She nodded, "Yes, Olivia Maribelle Wellington."

She told him, putting a British accent onto her Japanese. She looked at him and noticed he didn't look like he was from Japan.

"Want to eat there? It looks really cute!" She pointed excitedly at a small French Bistro that sat quietly on the corner.

He looked at her; this is who she was outside of her palace. Outside of her title restraints she was just a girl with big dreams, probably bigger than anyone he knew.

"Oh I also need to talk to you and the play! I know I keep telling you about it, but I haven't gotten a story picked yet because of everything…"

He held out his hand and bowed slightly, "I would be delighted."

She blushed softly and followed him inside. They were seated quickly and she glanced over the menu. Everything seemed so sweet and delicious.

"These crepes look amazing!" She smiled, "I wonder how they taste here in Japan?"

"You've been to France?" Tamaki asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I went quite a bit when I was younger. My parents traveled a lot, as you can imagine. I got to go with them, Eugene and I."

"How'd you like it?" He seemed very interested.

"I remember seeing it and thinking it was a dream. A child, seeing the Eiffel Tower for the first time, it seemed so unimaginably tall compared to me."

She laughed to herself; he could tell she was very deep in the memory. She let out a small sigh and Tamaki blushed. She was cute when she was deep in thought.

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked.

Olivia smiled and nodded, "Hello! Yes, umm… I would like the crepes please, with strawberries. And could I add a glass of orange juice?"

The waitress nodded and Olivia thanked her with a smile. Tamaki smiled, she was so polite. The waitress looked at him and he was looking at Olivia. She smiled and cleared her throat knocking Tamaki out of his gaze.

"And for you sir?" She asked, smiling coyly at him.

"I'll have the same, thank you."

She nodded and walked off. Olivia smiled and folded her napkin over her lap.

"Okay, so about this play! I haven't decided on a story. I was thinking maybe remaking an old Disney film? A princess one to show boys and girls alike that they can be anything and do anything so long as they believe in themselves."

Tamaki nodded, "That'd be good. Who is this for?"

"Oh! I didn't tell you? I'm renting out the theatre down the street to put on a play for the orphanage."

His face lit up, he'd never done anything like that. He thought about it, he could play a prince for children to see! And he'd impress Olivia in doing so. His head began filling with thoughts and ideas of him and her sharing a romantic kiss.

"I was thinking maybe Tangled? You've seen it right? Rapunzel is my _favorite_ princess. She's so cute!" Olivia chirped.

Tamaki smiled, he liked this side of her. The real Olivia, not the Maribelle she was pretending to be. This was the girl he wanted to get to know better.

"I've never seen the movie, unfortunately—"

"What?!" She blurted out and covered he mouth quickly, "How can you not have seen it? Do you not watch movies?"

He laughed, "I do, but princess films aren't exactly my cup of tea."

"Well… I always admired them. They did the things they wanted to. Snuck out to balls wearing glass slippers… going out and doing things, fighting for what they believe is right… fighting for their own hand in marriage."

The last comment seemed to sting her a little. She looked upset, Tamaki went to say something but nothing came out. She looked up and smiled, he could tell it was fake. He looked at her and saw tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Olivia? Are you okay?" Tamaki asked her, worried for her sudden change in attitude.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I um... I'm fine."

She wiped her eyes and Tamaki didn't really know what to do still. He sat there, dumbfounded. This was her fear, she was afraid to marry someone she wasn't happy with. She was also afraid to be alone.

"So I guess I need to figure out which one. I thought I had it laid out better. I have a few sketches for costumes if we choose to do Tangled. But the wig for Rapunzel might be too much…And too hard to use on a stage with multiple people and props in the same area."

She trailed off. Tamaki watched her and smiled, "I'll help you with as much as I can."

"Perfect!" She clapped her hands and blushed softly.


	11. Sketching to be Done

_Sorry for the delay! I had to write this one a few times as well to get it to where I needed it to be. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Monday started the same as usual; Eugene came to make sure she was awake. Olivia usually overslept when they went on weekend trips that stressed her out. She got up and put on her yellow uniform, this time wearing a blue bow in her hair. She walked out and Eugene slipped on his blue tie to match. They went into the kitchen and picked up their coffee and breakfast muffins.

"Are you ready?" Eugene asked her and she nodded.

"See you after school Mimi!" Olivia waved and they left.

Once they arrived at school, it too was a routine. They bounced from class to class until it was time to meet the Host Club. As they walked in, everyone was buzzing around. The girls seemed extra excited.

"Oh Maribelle!" Tamaki called out, using her school name for her safety.

"Hello Tamaki-chan!" She told him and his face went red.

"Wh-What?" He asked and she laughed at his confusion.

"I figured I should really take in the culture and use the suffixes accordingly."

She was a little confused by his reaction. Eugene whispered to her that aside from close friends, it also means lover. Olivia's face went red as he said that as well.

"I-I ummm…. I meant it as friend. A good friend!" She blurted out and quickly walked to her table.

Tamaki had set up a table for her and Eugene that they didn't use for clients. She'd watch them sweet talk the girls, sometimes she'd get jealous at how close Tamaki got to the others. She sat there and opened her sketchbook.

"Finally going to work on your play?" Eugene asked as Haruhi walked up to bring them their usual tea.

"You're doing a play?" she asked happily.

"Y-yes. I don't really know what of yet. I sort of talked to Tamaki about it but I think I need a brainstorm session to iron everything out."

"We can do it after the Host Club is done, if you want to that is. We can all help you with ideas." She told Olivia as she set their cups down.

Olivia looked at her and smiled, "Sure!"

Haruhi had found a gift for Olivia, but didn't know how to go about giving it to her. She figured she'd plan something for the two of them to do; hopefully she'd want to hang out. Haruhi really wanted to get to know Olivia like Eugene did. She didn't have many female influences in her life. And what's more influential than a princess?

"So we don't have a lot of time…" Olivia said, drawing in her sketchbook.

"So we can't go overboard. Or maybe I can find a place that has props I can use and we can make due?"

She looked up at Eugene and he was watching her draw, he couldn't draw as well as she could. It always amazed him. She drew and he wrote dialog. They worked like a well-oiled machine when it came to plays.

"You're right, I can call around and see what I can't find?"

"I can help if you need it." Kyoya said, glancing up at them and smiling softly.

He was standing near their table writing in his black book like he always did. Olivia wondered what he was doing

"You know of places that have props?" Olivia asked him as he walked towards the table.

"Mari-chan! Do you want some cake?!" Honey shouted and rushed to her with a piece.

"Oh! Thank you!" She took the piece and smiled.

Honey sat at the table and began eating; he noticed her sketches and his eyes lit up.

"Did you do these?!" He wiped his hands off so he could look at them.

"Y-yes, they're for the play that I'm doing soon. I need to get costumes made and props set up before then… It's sort of a rush but it's the only time I can rent the theatre for a while. I've had it set up, the children already know about it."

"Children?" Mori asked.

"I do this in England. I put on plays for children who are less fortunate; I did one once a month for various orphanages. This one has less seating but it shouldn't stop us."

She started brainstorming out loud without realizing it. Everyone was listening and nodding.

"I think we have enough seating for the current amount of people coming." Eugene told her.

"We're going to condense this play, mostly because I only have a handful of people to use and we are limited in sets. We can ask around for extras. I just need a story—"

"What about doing Tangled? I think it's a really great kids movie!" Haruhi told her.

Olivia looked at her in amazement, "You… you like Tangled?"

Haruhi nodded and Eugene smiled, Olivia loved the new film that came out. She'd seen it so many times; she knew all of the words and movements by heart.

"That'd be kind of cool." The twins said in unison and Olivia nodded.

"Let me get the costume and set sketches done. Eugene, get a rough script made and we can start on it tomorrow!"

Everyone watched her draw for a while before walking off and doing their own things. Tamaki stayed a while longer. He watched over her shoulder as she penned the figures and clothes on paper. He hadn't seen someone draw as beautifully as she did so fluidly. She stopped and looked at Tamaki, annoyed. He then looked at Eugene and he sighed.

"She doesn't like people staring over her shoulder." Eugene said and she went back to drawing.

Tamaki nodded and walked away without another word. She hadn't meant to tell him to leave, but she had a lot to do. She went back to drawing, Eugene brought her pencil bag over and she started putting color to her images.

She had a few done before Kyoya walked up to them, "We are leaving for the day. I'm afraid we can't stay any longer."

Olivia looked at the clock and nearly fell over, how had it gotten so late? Everyone walked to the table to see her sketches; she quickly closed her book and held it close.

"How many of you have actually seen Tangled?" She asked.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi slowly raised their hands. She sighed; they'd need to see it so she could gauge their reactions to it.

"Do you guys want to come over tomorrow to watch it after school?" she asked, "If we are going to do this… I need to have everyone on the same page."

They all seemed really excited to go back to her house. They could probably fit all of their houses in her house, maybe not but that's how she felt. Eugene called for their driver and they left.

Olivia spent most of the night drawing. Eugene peeked into her room around 2am and she was still at it. She looked at the clock in her room and it was nearly 3:30. She stood and went to bed. She'd have to get up in a few hours to get ready for class and she didn't want to be too tired.


	12. Elderflower and Rose Cordial

_Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy it!_  
 _Thank you to everyone who is reading this, thank you to the new people that have found my story and have favorited and followed it. It's because of you all that I keep writing._

* * *

It was almost time for everyone to come over to watch the film. Olivia had set up the living room with enough pillows and tissues and other things she thought they might need.

"I'm positive that none of them will cry Olivia." Eugene told her as she put another box of tissues on the side table next to the sofa.

"But what if they do! I mean… I cried when I watched it."

He laughed and shook his head. Mimi had been busy preparing food and beverages for everyone. She called out and Eugene came to give her a hand. He wheeled the cart into the living room and there came a knock.

"I'll get it!" Olivia practically leaped for the door.

She was really excited to be able to watch a movie with her friends; she hadn't done something like this since she was a child. She opened the door and everyone was there. They had all brought something for the get together, various drinks and snacks.

"Oh! Hello, I didn't know you were bringing things. I had Mimi make some snacks for us, but the more the better!" She said happily.

Every walked in as she gestured for them to do so. Tamaki was the last one in. He had a bottle of Elderflower and Rose Cordial from Belvior Fruit Farms. Olivia smiled even bigger; she loved this drink. (Seriously, its really good guys!)

"How'd you know I like this?" She asked as he handed her the bottle.

"Because, like this drink, you are also sweet, bubbly and your cheeks are pink."

She felt her cheeks warm; he laughed softly and continued inside. She never got used to him talking to her that way, even though it's how he talked to all of the girls that visited him. With her, though, it was different. She shut the door and walked into the living area. Everyone had picked their places. Tamaki had sat where she normally sits, Eugene noticed but said nothing. He wanted Olivia to take care of this. He wanted to see how she reacted. She was very peculiar about things being a certain way sometimes. Especially when it came to movies she loved.

"Would anyone like some snacks before the movie starts?" She asked, noticing Tamaki in her spot.

Everyone raised their hands and she laughed, she pushed the cart to each of them and they selected their drinks and finger foods. Tamaki was last on her trip. He took two glasses and poured some of the cordial he brought in them. He set them on the end tables and gestured for her to sit next to him. Eugene noticed this and went and took the spot next to him. Olivia sighed and pushed the cart out of the way.

"The restroom is down the hall to the left if you need to use it. It is the last door, you can't miss it." She told everyone and sat on the floor in front of Tamaki.

Haruhi noticed Eugene sitting next to Tamaki and Olivia was sitting on the floor. She sighed, but said nothing. It wasn't her place to talk. Olivia reached for the remote and started the movie. Everyone was at full attention. As the movie played, Olivia took notes. She wanted to make sure she knew how many sets she'd need made, costumes too. Tamaki loved the movie. He really liked Rapunzel. She was so sweet and brave, she reminded him a lot of Olivia. Every now and again he'd glance down and she would be writing notes or singing to herself. She looked so cute, he hoped she would be playing Rapunzel and she would cast him as Flynn. Eugene glanced over at Tamaki, he saw him looking at Olivia every now and again. No matter what he did, they seemed to come together instead of growing apart.

When the end of the movie neared, Olivia closed her book and sat with her hands in her lap. Her eyes were glued to the television. Eugene and Rapunzel, she loved their story. Secret royalty, a love that seemed impossible from the start; she related to it. When the credits began rolling, she stood.

"So? What are everyone's thoughts?"

"Are we being cast as the twins?" Hikaru asked.

"We kind of like the twins. The Stabbington Brothers" Kaoru finished.

Olivia laughed, "I'll pencil you two in for that!"

"Who do you have for what role so far?" Haruhi asked her.

"Well, I really want to play Rapunzel—"

"I think that is appropriate!" Tamaki interjected.

Everyone turn to look at him, "I mean… she's a princess who is in hiding is she not?"

"Yes, well that wasn't my reason but I relate to her on several fronts. I have Mother Gothel as Eugene. The Twins are the twins. The rest of you can pick your characters. I need some for the thugs, Pascal, and for the King and Queen."

"Can I be Pascal?" Honey asked with a smile.

Olivia nodded and wrote him down, he's actually perfect since he's so small.

"I'll be the King." Kyoya added.

"You forgot about Eugene." Eugene added.

"Oooh yeah! I can't believe I forgot about him! It's also really funny hearing you say that." She grinned and Eugene stared at her blankly.

"Third person." She added and he shook his head.

"If it's okay, I'll play Eugene." Tamaki said, a little nervous to be rejected.

"Perfect! I'll—"

"No. He can be Mother Gothel and I'll be Flynn." Eugene said.

"Eugene, don't do this. You're Mother Gothel and that's the end of the story."

He stood, "No, I will not—"

"Eugene, can you show me where the restroom is?" Haruhi asked, interrupting him.

"It's down the hall—" He started.

"I asked you to show me." She cut him off coldly.

He stopped and sighed, he walked to the hallway and she followed him. Eugene pointed to the restroom and she pulled him inside, locking the door behind her. His face went red, he had no idea what Haruhi was doing.

"Before you get any ideas, this is not me being romantic or trying to sneak you away to make out so get that idea out of your head."

She walked and shut the lid of the toilet, pointing to it for him to sit down.

"You're going to listen to me, and listen well or I will no longer speak to you. Understand?"

He nodded and she stood in front of him, "I know what you're doing. I know that you're trying to drive them apart. It's not cute and it's not nice. She really likes him and I've never seen him be this genuinely nice to a girl. It's not because she's royalty, Tamaki actually likes her and I get that you're her guardian or whatever but… What you're doing is wrong. You can't keep people from falling in love."

"You don't understand the implications she will face if they were to become anything more than this."

"I don't, no, but you don't have to drive them apart! Let them be together as friends and let them love. Who are you to tell her she cannot feel?"

He stood, he was not happy about this conversation at all. He felt his blood boiling in his veins. Haruhi stepped back, she could tell he was not happy.

"I am the one to keep her safe. I am the one to keep her where she needs to be on the path that was created for her. I am the one that has to be the bad guy and the one that takes the fall once this all turns south!"

He was shouting; everyone in the living room was listening. Olivia, she was standing in the middle of the living room, she knew why Haruhi took him in the restroom. She was fighting _for_ her.

"You don't have to be the bad guy! Just let her be who she wants to be! Let her be normal!"

"She is not normal!" He spat back at her, poison in every word.

"Why can't you all understand? You think she can just forget being who she is and just be normal? No. That will not happen, not so long as I am here to protect her. If people found out who she was and they found out she has a love interest… she could ruin the entire royal line. I cannot have that happen, not on my watch."

Haruhi didn't understand a lot of this, but she didn't like to have people forced away from someone or something they love.

"Why can't you understand? This is about something that your childish ideas will never be able to fix."

Without another word, Haruhi opened the door and walked out. Everyone was standing there. Olivia had tears in her eyes, she was forever trapped on the path that she never asked to be put on. Tamaki didn't know what to do. Should he leave? It felt wrong to do so. Mimi gripped Olivia's shoulders.

"I'll talk to him." Mimi told Olivia softly.

"Don't bother." Haurhi told them.

Haruhi rushed past her and outside. Olivia followed her and Eugene walked out of the restroom only to be greeted with cold stares.

"I can see now why you're Mother Gothel." Kyoya told him, adjusting his glasses.

"Why won't you just let her be who she wants to be?" Honey asked, hugging Usa-chan close.

"Why does no one understand?" Eugene ran his hand through his hair and stared at his feet.

"Because we are beings of compassion and feeling." Tamaki told him.

"You know nothing of compassion. You all flirt with every single girl at school and make money off of it."

"We do, but none of us has ever made any wrong moves against them." Kyoya told him.

The one person that was able to cut through and make his realize was Mimi, she walked up to him and grabbed his hands. She walked him out of the room, she didn't want to make this a huge ordeal. Everyone crept close to listen.

"Sweetheart, you know what you're doing is wrong. It's why you're so conflicted. You don't have to accept the fact that she likes Tamaki, or that he has shared feelings for her. This is not your choice to make."

He looked at her, he was so confused and in pain from all of this. He felt like his heart was being torn in two.

"Mimi, she can't ever share these feelings for him. She's already engaged, she can't have these romantic fantasies with anyone."

"And you can? That hardly seems fair, doesn't it? You see why she holds so much disdain towards you. It's why you're Mother Gothel and she's Rapunzel… It's because to her, you represent everything that is keeping her from her full potential. This is her life, she came to Japan to enjoy this little sliver of freedom she was offered and you're making it feel like she's trapped behind the palace gates again."

"What should I do?" He took a seat and tears stung the corners of his eyes.

He felt terrible, how had he not seen this? Mimi rubbed his back, and he let a small whimper escape. He had been so terrible to her while trying to be the best guardian he could be. And in doing so, he was preventing her from living the life she always wanted but knew she couldn't have.

"What do I do to make this right?" He looked up at Mimi and she smiled.

"I think you know that answer." She handed him a napkin, "Go to them. I think it's something that is well past due."

He nodded and rushed out. He didn't stop to take notice of everyone listening in the doorway. He didn't stop for anything. He ran around the house looking for them, calling out to them.

* * *

 _There is more to come soon! I promise! I know this one is short but I wanted to break it up a little because I didn't know where to stop it again. Please rate, review, like and follow! Thank you all, you're all amazing! xoxo_


	13. Engaged

_Thank you for sticking with me and for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all of the favorites and follows, they really do mean a lot to me. xoxo  
_

* * *

"Haruhi, please stop. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Olivia called out to her.

She knew he meant it, she didn't even know why she was defending him. He was being so cold towards her feelings.

"He meant it and you know it! Why don't you do something about it?" She had finally stopped; they were outside towards the back of the estate.

"Haruhi, I've grown so close to him that sometimes these things are minimal to me."

She was lying; she just wanted to make Haruhi feel better. She walked towards the veranda and took a seat, Haruhi followed.

"Why is he being like this?"

Olivia sighed, "Because I'm engaged."

Haruhi stared at her. She hadn't known this. Olivia just looked up at the night sky; she spoke as though she had rehearsed this in the mirror countless times. She didn't look happy at having to accept her fate; she looked like she was searching the heavens for a way out.

"Is this why you love the stars so much?" Haruhi asked, "Because they are your escape?"

Olivia looked at her and nodded, "Partly, yes."

Olivia seemed to look deeper into space, still seemingly searching for something. She looked down and smiled softly before looking at Haruhi. Her cheeks went flush, she had never seen Olivia look the way she did just now. She looked like a princess from a fairytale, so poised and full of hope.

"When I was younger, my grandfather would tell me that I was a princess sent from another planet."

She chuckled at the memory, "He'd tell me that I was too beautiful to have been born on this planet. It is what struck the love of the stars in me, because when I was little I honestly believed him. I thought I was a princess from the cosmos sent to make peace with this planet. It's funny, to a child something so little can make such a big impact."

Haruhi smiled at the memory she shared, but she noticed that Olivia still looked sad. She must have been going through a lot, to be a princess and to be engaged so young.

"Olivia? Who are you supposed to marry?" Haruhi didn't know how to ask, so she went for it as bluntly as she could.

"I don't even know him. I've met him a few times, but we didn't really… how would you say _hit it off_. He's just like every other royal boy, he has money and power and that's not what I want. I want a guy whose head is in the clouds and who is princely without being so overbearingly so."

Haruhi nodded, "That's actually why I started to like Eugene. He was sweet… Noble. I liked how he looked after you like you were made of glass. But I guess he's like all of the other rich boys—"

"Don't say that!" Olivia cut her off, "He's not mean to me or to you because he has to prove a point. That was where you were wrong. He does it because if anything happens to me then it falls back on him. This is his life, and like me he didn't get to choose. He does it to protect me, and to protect you."

Haruhi sighed and leaned back, the cool night air gently blew around them. She heard Eugene calling for them and smiled inwardly. Haruhi still liked him but this current state of affairs had her blood boiling and her patience running thin.

"Haruhi, he wasn't given a choice… In many ways we are the same, but he will end with someone he loves. I will end with someone with a Title."

Haruhi heard Eugene's calling get closer to them. Even after their fight, he had come looking for them. When he finally got to them he was winded and looked as though he had been through hell. The worry on his face was apparent.

"And why are you so out of breath?" Olivia asked him, knowing why but wanting to hear it from him.

"I ran around everywhere looking for you two! You had me worried!"

Olivia noticed the tears clinging to his cheeks, he had been crying. She'd only seen him cry a handful of times and most of them were from when he was a child. He was always the silent type who kept it all inside until he was alone.

"Like you care." Haruhi told him with a cold tone.

He walked towards them and took a seat next to Haruhi, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped and I shouldn't have told you that you didn't know anything about us."

"I know enough, that's what should matter. You don't treat your friends like this."

Olivia liked how Haruhi would scold Eugene; she was a good person with a kind heart. She was lucky to have someone like Haruhi in her life.

"When are you going to accept the fact that I like Tamaki?" Olivia told him, no emotion in her voice.

"You know it won't last, I'm just trying to—"

"To protect her? Please." Haruhi started, "She doesn't need protecting. She needs to live while she can."

Olivia sat there, not knowing what more to say. Haruhi had her back; she didn't even need to ask her for help.

"Please, Haruhi just try to understand all of this." He pleaded with her, not wanting to make her any madder than she already was.

"If she fell in love, if it was genuine… she'd have to abandon it."

"It's true Haruhi. Everything he's saying is true, every word of it. I could never have a long and intimate relationship with anyone because I'm already promised to another. It's not fair, no, but it's what happens when you're a princess."

Haruhi hated that she couldn't help, she felt her chest tighten and her mind was racing with ideas on how she could help. Tamaki and the others were outside and could hear their conversation. Honey looked at Tamaki, he was at a loss of words. Knowing that the person he held such strong feelings for couldn't be with him was defeating.

"I'll find a way to make this work, I swear." Haruhi told Olivia with determination.

Olivia smiled and nodded; maybe there was a way? She had a few years before she'd get married anyways. The marriage isn't supposed to happen until she is 21 and she was only 16.

"Thank you, and Eugene… Let me live my life, please. I'm asking you as a friend and not as your employer. Please."

He looked at her and he could see the sadness in her eyes, he heard it in her voice. She really wanted to be normal for once in her life.

"Yes, Lady Olivia. But I will not see your heart broken."

She smiled and gave him a hug. He held her close and Haruhi smiled. Finally, Olivia could have a little peace of mind and live her life the way she wanted. Even if it was only for a brief moment, she had that freedom.

Everyone walked up to the little area they were sitting and took a seat. Olivia smiled at them and blushed at Tamaki, she was sure he overheard everything. The look on his face told her everything. His cheeks were pink and he was avoiding her gaze.

"So, is this like your secret hideout?" Koaru asked.

"Because it took Eugene a long time to find you all. Mimi told us where you'd be." Hikaru said, staring at Eugene.

"She knew? Why didn't she tell me?" He sighed.

Olivia laughed at them. Haruhi smiled, it was like they hadn't even fought. She wondered if they were always like this. Their relationship seemed to be so fluid, even when it was at it's worst they seemed to always bounce back stronger than ever.

"Olivia, why you don't tell them what you told me? About the stars?" Haruhi asked her, trying to break the awkward tension.

Olivia's face went bright red; everyone was staring at her. They thought she had something insightful to tell them about the constellations or something about the planets.

"When… when I was younger, my grandpa used to tell me that I was not from this Earth. He told me that I was too beautiful to have been born here."

The same smile returned to her face, the one that Haruhi wanted everyone to see. Olivia didn't care that everyone was staring at her any more. Eugene saw the look and he knew that she was at peace within herself. Tamaki was speechless. Her beauty was beyond words. She truly did seem to be too perfect, to fragile for this world.

"He told me that the reason I was a princess here was because I was really a princess sent from the gods to help bring peace to the earth. He started telling me stories of space exploration, he taught me to read the night sky… He was my rock and he treated me like a normal child. Eugene and him were the only ones."

She looked over at Eugene; he took her hand in him and smiled. Tears stung the side of her eyes. Everyone was hanging on every word, everything she said sounded so poised and fell gracefully from her lips.

"How can you two fight about something so major and play it off like it was nothing?" Hikaru asked, a little annoyed at the whole ordeal.

"The same as you and Kaoru." She replied without hesitation.

He looked at Kaoru and they both smiled. Olivia looked at her watch and sighed.

"I think its time to call it a night. I'll have costume concepts and a partial script to you tomorrow."

"This means we aren't getting much sleep…" Eugene told her and she grinned.

"You are correct."

He sighed and rubbed his head. They lead them to the door and showed everyone out. Tamaki was the last to go, Eugene was still a little hesitant but he gave her some space.

"S-sorry about tonight." She told him and he smiled softly.

"I'm just happy you're smiling again. It was terrible seeing you torn up inside over me."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek; she felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks were burning. He smiled at her and walked away. She glanced over at him and waved when he left. She touched her cheek; she could feel the heat coming from them.

"Lady Olivia are you alright?" Eugene called as he walked and stood in the doorframe.

"Y-yes! I'm coming!" She shouted and ran inside.


	14. Lobelia

_I am sooooooooo sorry for the delay. Work has had me working weird hours and I barely have anymore free time during the week to write. Please, please forgive me. I hope that you all are doing well and still enjoying my writing. Know that I haven't forgotten about you or this project! Thank you all so much for sticking in there with me and for all of the favorites and follows! xoxo_

* * *

It was the day before the play. Eugene had given Olivia a bit more space with Tamaki, and in return for this he was able to spend a bit more time with Haruhi. Everyone seemed to be a little happier, no one brought up anything that happened the other night. It was almost as though it didn't happen. The twins would call Olivia Spae Princess every now and again when she wasn't really paying attention to anything, she had gotten into a bad habit of letting her mind wander about. She thought of her future, her past. She thought about everything, but presently she was thinking hard about the play. She wanted it to be perfect, it had to be for the sake of the children she promised it to.

Everyone was pretty familiar with their characters. The Host Club had taken time off from seeing individual clients to prepare. They sold tickets to watch them practice actually.

"They do know that this play isn't for them… right?" Olivia asked the twins.

"I think so?" Hikaru told her, not knowing the answer. "I guess we will find out tomorrow."

"I guess so. They can watch, but children first!" She told them and walked out to practice the frying pan scene with Tamaki.

The girls loved their rehearsals; they really loved how Tamaki paired with Olivia. Their characters were perfect. Eugene watched them, she always seemed happiest when they were together. Maybe he was jealous? Not in a love way, but he hadn't been making her as happy as he could.

"They're pretty cute, huh?" Haruhi snapped him out of his thought process.

"I suppose they are." He told her, begrudgingly.

"Loosen up a little, she'll be fine. If anything, she'd break his heart." She told him with a slight elbow in the side.

He laughed a little and nodded, she was indeed a handful. He looked at Haruhi, she was radiating from head to toe. He knew she felt good about seeing them together, and knowing that she had a hand in it. She looked up at him and her face went flush.

"So you're really going to be a King?" Eugene asked Haruhi, a slight smirk on his face.

"I asked to be the king and a thug, they're pretty fun roles, I enjoyed how you wrote them."

He blushed slightly and smiled at her, "I'm glad. Olivia had me write several scripts until she liked the version we made. It's a bit smaller scale than the movie but we are limited to resources."

Practice continued for another hour. Everyone had their parts down pretty well, they even had people volunteering to be background characters. Olivia was very impressed with how the school came together for his sort of thing.

"Okay so, Eugene and I have to go check out the venue. I want to make sure everything has been set up and is ready for tomorrow. Are you guys coming there after? I want you all to get a feel of what it'll be like. It's a bit different than entertaining ladies for a couple of hours."

Olivia smiled and Tamaki nodded. Everyone seemed pretty excited about it, even Kyoya and Mori.

"We can do a rough run through tonight at there if you all would like! So we can learn our new marks and gain our on-stage bearings."

"That would actually help us, this is our biggest acting debut. I want to make sure it happens without any conflict." Kyoya told her and she nodded.

"Perfect! I'll see you all there!" she chirped and waved as she left.

On their way out, they grabbed everyone's costumes and got into the car. When they arrived, there was a group of people already waiting outside.

"What's going on?" She asked Eugene and she shook his head, she hadn't the slightest idea.

They didn't know what was happening. They stepped out and were greeted by a couple of agitated girls. They all seemed to be wearing headbands and matching shirts.

"Are you the ones that tried to steal our venue for your play?" one of them snapped at Olivia causing her to step away from them quickly in slight panic.

"E-Excuse me?" Olivia was confused and a little scared, she had no clue why thee girls were so angry.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked calmly, stepping between Olivia and the angry group of girls.

"Ew. Don't talk to me." The other girl told Eugene as she crinkled her nose in disgust.

They went back and forth, the girls and Eugene. Both getting morn ad more agitated with one another. By the time Olivia had realized how much time had passed the Host Club had arrived. They were just as confused as she and Eugene were.

"E-Excuse me, who is in charge of this gathering?" Olivia finally asked one of the girls.

Before she could say anything else, Olivia's hand was in another person's. Her face went flush. She knew it wasn't Tamaki, or Eugene. Who was it then? The world seemed to spin, as she was no longer in control of where her body was headed at the moment. Her face was then resting in the bosom of another woman. Her cheeks began to burn and her face was red. What in the world was going on and where was Eugene? She felt her body stiffen and her chest was burning, she had no idea of how to feel about the situation. There were angry girls yelling at her and Eugene, she was now being held by someone she didn't know and she had no idea of why this was all happening. She just wanted it to all stop and she wanted to get ready for the play, that was the only thought playing through her mind. She was losing valuable time and she was about to lose her temper with this rubbish.

"Oh you poor girl, such beauty and grace yet you're cast in the shadows of this fool."

The woman spoke with a strange accent that Olivia wasn't familiar with. She wasn't sure if it was genuine or not.

"Let. Her. Go." Eugene stepped up, angry with the women.

Olivia managed to wriggle free from the woman's chest, her face still red and burning hot. She looked over at Tamaki, and then Eugene. She was slightly panicked because she had no idea what was going on. Eugene didn't either; she could tell he was angry. He was like a Tiger pacing, waiting to pounce.

"Mind your tone!" another girl spoke beside her captor.

Olivia looked to either side and there was a girl to her left, and to her right. Haruhi was also with them, though it looked as though she was also against her will.

"Do you know who we are?" the woman holding Olivia asked

Her captor spoke in a masculine tone that still rang feminine. She was dominating them, and the Host Club couldn't do anything.

"Yeah, you're the Lobelia girls." Hikaru spat.

"From that annoying all girl school." Kouru finished; he crossed his arms and glared.

Olivia remembered researching Lobelia when she was looking into schools for Japan, but she didn't like their views on men and how they treated some of the girls with different opinions than them. They were too full of pide.

"That is correct, we are also superior to you foolish men in every way. Know that." One of the girls told the Host Club.

Everyone seemed to be ready to help Haruhi and her. Olivia was confused as to why they were being held. The woman released her grip, but spun Olivia around to face her.

"You're the damsel in the distress, you're the stolen crown jewel and we are here to save you." She told her, cupping Olivia's face gently in her hand.

"What are you prattling on about?" Olivia asked her, annoyed at being in her present situation.

"You're much too precious to be amongst such… low class gentleman."

Olivia shook her head and pushed the woman away, "you're the one with no class. You can't just go around grabbing people like that! It isn't proper!"

Olivia was flustered; they didn't have time for this. They needed to rehearse on stage in costume to really get the play nailed before tomorrow.

"Oh? There isn't a play here tomorrow. We outbid you on the location, we couldn't let men use this stage after we have worked so hard to keep it a feminine location for over 7 years."

Olivia stood there, Benio's words now falling on deaf ears. She had outbid her out of spite? Did she not know what the play was about?

"I'm sorry. Say that again?" She was hoping she hadn't heard her correctly. "You…. You took our spot because of these gentlemen?"

The woman nodded, a strong grin across her face as she crossed her arms and stood tall against her opposing group. Olivia couldn't believe it still. She rubbed her forehead trying to gather what was happening. Haruhi pulled herself away from the girls and moved over to Olivia.

"Are you okay Olivia?" She asked, glancing at Eugene.

He was furious, he knew how much this play meant to Olivia. This would be the first play she did not hold true to.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked the woman in a cold tone, glaring through everyone in front of her.

"I am known as Benibara—" the woman started.

"What is your real name?" Olivia spat quickly, cutting her off.

She smiled softly, "My real name is Amakusa, Benio."

She bowed slightly to Olivia and she stepped towards the group of girls.

"Do you know what kind of play this was?"

"A musical based on Disney's Tangled." A girl answered.

"Correct. And do you know who this play was for?" Olivia asked, the Host Club watching closely.

"No. Who was the play be for?" Benio asked, slightly agitated.

"It was for the orphanage a few blocks down. It was a free show for them, to show them that anything is possible if you choose to chase your dreams. That sometimes all you need is a step in the right direction to figure things out and get to where you want to go."

The girls looked at each other, Olivia had pain in her voice. It was apparent. She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. She pressed them back and stood tall, unwavering.

"I-I had no idea." Benio told her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"No! You didn't!" Olivia shouted, "Because all you care about is your stupid pride!"

Eugene rushed over to her and gripped her shoulders, he rubbed her back and she tried hard not to cry. She was tired of crying and running, so she stood tall and poised like the princess she was.

"So what if I am using boys for this play and so what if they are my friends. That is none of your concern, but to out bid someone without asking basic questions regarding the morality of your actions…. _That_ is terrible."

Eugene put his hand in Olivia's, "And you say men are the monsters…"

He lead her towards the group, away from the girls. The tension in the air was thick; Olivia hadn't meant to lose her temper. She was realizing she did it more often than she should.

"You, what's your name my Lady." Benio asked, taking a small step towards her.

"I am Olivia Maribelle Welling—"

Before she could finish they bowed their heads to her, "Please forgive us."

"What's all this then?" She asked, confused and still flustered.

"We had no idea we had imposed on royalty."

"You know who I am then?" They all nodded, "And you know that I have to power to buy your school and turn it into a mixed-sex school like Ouran."

They nodded again, still silent. Olivia felt bad for making them feel bad, she looked at Eugene and rubbed the back of her head. Why did she have such a bleeding heart? And why did she wear it so proudly on her sleeve?

"Just, stop being so mean to men. You know men helped to create you, do you not love your fathers or your grandfathers?" She asked.

They nodded, "We do, and we don't hate me. We see ourselves as superior, we don't need men to coddle us and tell us our self worth because we know for ourselves."

Olivia smiled and held her hand out to Benio, "Then know the worth of your actions."

She took her hand and Olivia looked her dead in the eyes, "How will you repay me for this misfortune?"

Benio was confused, what did she mean?

"You took my place here and I'm not about to reapply for it. It takes too long, so what are you going to do in return? You owe a lot to those children tomorrow."

"We could help with the play, if you need extras. We are a drama club so learning parts before the play tomorrow shouldn't be hard."

Olivia nodded, "It's a deal. Now I have to change the location."

She turned to Eugene, "have everyone informed the play will be on our land. We have enough space and we have plenty of places for the kids to play as well. Also send a draft of the play to the Lobelia girls, send the parts we still needed people for to them. Major and Minor."

He nodded and took out his phone; he began messaging and calling people. This all had to come together tomorrow, she had a lot resting on it. Benio was impressed as to how easily Olivia was able to tell this man what to do, but she was a princess so her power over people was seemingly limitless to her.

"Tomorrow. Meet at my place for breakfast, no excuses. There will be men there, so put your over dose of girl power in a jar for tomorrow and work with us to make those kids happy. This is about them, not you."

* * *

 _Thank you, thank youuuuuuuu. Also, thank you to everyone who lets me know about grammatical mistakes! Though sometimes I forget to go change them, it really does help me! And thank you all for being so kind about it as well, thank you for being so kind in general. You all are amazing and I am so appreciative of every single one of you. xo_


	15. A Princess, through and through

_I know I say this a lot, but I'm very sorry for taking so long between posts! I want to personally thank HitachinWeasley for kicking me in the butt and getting my head back in the story. Thank you! And thank you to everyone that reads this. IF you like what you've read so far, feel free to leave me a review or message me! It means a lot to hear from all of you and to know you all are still here with me (as slow as I'm going right now!) I promise I'm going to start making a point to write more often than once a week!_

* * *

Everyone showed up on time, the Lobelia girls were actually early. Mimi had made everyone breakfast. Olivia thought that this morning's breakfast should be light, so no one got sick doing the action scenes or felt too full and became lethargic while doing the play. Yawning was not allowed.

"Your home is very beautiful ma'am." One of the girls told her, blushing slightly.

Olivia found that most of the girls blushed around her, and some of them told her they thought Eugene was one of the most handsome men they had seen.

"Thank you, may I ask your name?"

The girl smiled, "Hinako Tsuwabuki. But the name granted to me by my superiors is Hinagiku. You may call me by whichever title you prefer."

She smiled sweetly; Olivia knew she was a good person at heart.

"Hinako, thank you for helping with this. I do appreciate everyone owning up to this and helping me to get it all ready for these children.

"Thank you for allowing us to help, I'm sorry for how we reacted yesterday."

She bowed her head and Olivia laughed a little, She understood their pride. Everyone has their own way of dealing with it. They are just a little more; eccentric about it than most people she's met in Japan. Most rich people she knew were more obnoxious and prideful than the people at Ouran. Olivia greeted the rest of the group with smiles, when she got to Benio she stopped.

"Have you set your man-hating pride aside for the time being?" She asked, a little standoffish.

Benio placed her hand over her heart and bowed eccentrically, "I have my fair maiden. Please forgive my actions yesterday."

Olivia crossed her arms and nodded, "You are forgiven, but make mo mistake that the future of your group is on the line here. This is a peaceful cooperative play. There will be no script edits; there will be no impromptu scenes. It is how we have written it, am I clear?"

Benio nodded and Olivia looked around, "You all understand as well?"

They nodded, some of them glancing down from Olivia's gaze. She had to assert herself and appear taller, bigger than Benio. She would not be pushed over so easily this time. Eugene watched her from the staircase, he was proud at how she was handling this on her own. She sometimes didn't know how to take initiative, but here she was telling this whole group of strangers how to do the play that SHE wants to do and not taking no for an answer.

There came another knock on the door and Olivia rushed to open it. The Host Club was standing outside. Haruhi had a bouquet of beautiful pink and yellow roses in her hands. Olivia's face lit up, Eugene must have told her what flowers she liked best.

"I got these for you, I know they're supposed to be given afterwards but I thought they'd cheer you up more." She told her, her face slightly pink.

Olivia couldn't stop smiling, she gently took the flowers and brought them to her face. They smelt so wonderful. She could tell they were fresh too, She opened her arms and gave her a hug before gesturing them all in.

"Hair and makeup should be here within the hour Olivia." Eugene told her as he walked down to greet everyone.

The girls from Lobellia sneered a little; they stepped away from the Host club.

"Hello, and good morning ladies!" Tamaki told them.

Olivia cleared her throat and they all sighed. They didn't want to be so nice to them considering what their group was created to do. Flirting with girls all day, it was an odd job but they seemed to like it.

"Hello… boy." A few of them said, a cold tinge to their tones.

She sighed, it was a rough start but it was still a start. She ushered them all into the living area. They all gathered around her and she smiled.

"Hello everyone and welcome! I want to personally thank everyone for coming out and helping me with this, it's no small feat to pull off something like this and I appreciate everyone's working together."

"Did everyone receive their scripts?" Eugene asked after she was finished.

Everyone nodded, "Good. And we all have them memorized?"

Again, everyone nodded.

"We girls at Lobellia are well rehearsed in—" Benio started.

"I know, I know. You're good. It's why I asked you for help, normally I wouldn't trust someone who just stole my venue for selfish gain but you girls are indeed talented. Now, no more gloating! Today s a day of coexisting, modesty, and human decency."

They quieted down again, Olivia was hanging a bit of guilt over their heads to reel them in and make them focus. She was in charge; this was her production.

"Shall we do a quick run through? Would that put everyone at ease?" Eugene asked.

Olivia nodded, "The stage is still being set up in the back so we will have to improvise for the time being."

Olivia lead everyone out to he gazebo, some of the girls were in awe at how huge their land was. Everyone there was born of wealth but the wealth that Olivia and Eugene had was beyond their comprehension.

"We can work in here for the most part, I plan on having this area set aside for the children to play in after the play. It's going to be decorated like Rapunzel's tower!"

Olivia squealed with delight, Tamaki smiled at her. In the background there were people and builders and everything coming together, Olivia was paying them very well for their rushed efforts.

"Olivia? A moment?" Eugene pulled her aside.

"Everyone, get in your places! We are taking this from the top."

She looked at Eugene and he ran through the list of things that were on their way and needed to be done before the children arrived. If they were early Mimi was to treat them to some food and sweets and let them color in the parlor.

"Okay so hair nad make-up, costumes after that…" She trailed off, calculating and planning in her head. She had to greet everyone so she had to make sure he got her rehersals in, as well as direct the girls and make sure everything was running on time.

"What have I gotten myself into Eugene?" She asked, nervously.

"Well, you do know how to make a statement and I'd say that this is quite the feat you're doing."

He saw her rubbing her hands together, she was very nervous. He'd never seen her this way about one of her plays before. He gently took her hands in his and smiled softly at her.

"You're going to do great, you're a princess from another world."

She smile at this, and he pulled her into a hug.

"How is a princess from so far supposed to make people happy without occasionally reaching too far and touching the stars?"

He let her go and they went back to the group. Olivia felt so warm and powerful inside. She felt as though she could take on the whole world and win with her hands tied behind her back.

"Okay, Tamaki. You're the narrator. Eugene! Get ready! You are really old Mother Gothel in this scene, don't forget!"

Eugene nodded and Olivia tugged his sleeve, "That was really sweet what you told her, you know?"

His face went a little warm and he smiled at her before walking towards his mark.

Tamaki cleared his throat and stood off to the side, Olivia wanted him hidden from the children.

"This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, this is actually a really fun story…"

Olivia was holding her scripts and reading along. They had to skip a few scenes due to lack of having a little baby they could use as infant Rapunzel. She would select a child from the audience before to play the part of young Rapunzel. She was always so excited about doing that.

As every practiced, people came up to her and asked her about where to put various objects. She didn't get to practice much with them since she had so little time to prepare the area for children. Everyone there was doing a phenomenal job.

Mimi walked up to her and told her that costumes were there.

"Everyone! Excuse me, I need everyone to follow this group of people to get fitted and tailored and tucked and pined into their costumes."

She was giddy with excitement; she hadn't gotten to try on her costume yet. She saw the big pink bag that she knew Eugene requested specifically for her dress. She saw the wig and makeup and everyone was so exited to be there.

"Please, remember to run you lines. Lobelia, you need to come with me. Your costumes are going to be quickly made but they're going to be beautiful. Yan came to me highly recommended for his work. Please be kind and courteous!"

The group separated and Olivia was still running around helping people set up and move items. She had to do all she could. Tamaki watched her buzz around; he couldn't remember a time when she looked so excited. Eugene watched her too, these were the things she lived for, Olivia loved plays. She loved them almost as much as the stars.

A few moments later Mimi told her she had to get ready.

"Everything is almost complete and children are beginning to arrive. Please get ready Olivia." She smiled softly and Olivia nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She rushed towards her little changing area and was greeted by a group of people with sparkling smiles.

"Hello everyone! I'm here to become a Princess!" She chimed.

They all laughed and nodded, "Yes your majesty."

They were aware of who she was, but seeing her excited to become a princess was pretty remarkable. She didn't quite look like a princess. She was beautiful, but she wasn't as beautiful as the Queen. Not yet at least, she had a refined beauty that Olivia would have to grow into one day.

After all of the makeup and costumes were done she walked out and everyone looked amazing. She jumped up and down, clapping with excitement.

"Guys! It's time!" She had a smile from ear to ear and it radiated happiness in the purest of forms.

"Okay go get ready behind the stage. I'll bring the children in!"

She rushed off and they left to meet their marks on stage. Everyone was reading their lines and remembering them. They were allowed to improvise if they needed to but it had to be as close to the script as possible. Even the Lobelia girls seemed to forget their hatred for boys and were focusing on their task at hand.

Olivia pushed open the door and every child's face lit up, they were looking at a real princess. They all got up and rushed over to her. She smiled and hugged them as they came up to her. They were handing her coloring pages and little crafts they had made for her.

"Now, I need you to keep your little gifts for me, I need you to place them on stage for me when I ask you to. Okay?"

They all nodded, she took the hand of a little boy and a little girl. Everyone followed her out, she was barefooted and smiling. Tamaki saw her and his face went red, she looked so poised and elegant. It was the first time he had seen her look like a princess. To them she was only a princess by title, no crown or dresses. But here, she was a princess through and through.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, I know I say it a lot but I do mean it! Thank you! Please review and follow and favorite! Also if you've got ideas feel free to let me know, I love hearing people's ideas! Thank you sooooo much! xoxox_


	16. A girl named Rapunzel

_I won't be going really in detail with the play because it'd be too long and I don't want it to take up too much time reading! If you haven't seen Tangled, you should defiantly watch it! Rapunzel is my favorite Princess :D I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter! I've been watching the anime again to get some more ideas for the story. And I'm making it a point to write daily so that I can post more frequently. Thank you for sticking with me! xoxo_

* * *

Olivia took to the stage; she smiled at all of the children as they eagerly awaited the play. This was probably the greatest thing they'd done in a while, or ever. Their ages ranged, but they all had the same gleam in their eyes. That sparkle is what gave her the courage to do the play, to keep doing them.

She was about to speak when she saw Mimi walking a small girl up to the rest of the group. She was wearing a Rapunzel Princess dress and she held a little chameleon doll in her hands. It was Pascal, someone had made her a Pascal.

"I would like to thank you all for coming, and I truly hope you enjoy this play! It's a little different than the movie, but it's Princess approved so get ready!"

The kids smiled from ear to ear, "Mimi could you bring that little Darling to the stage? I'd like her help."

The little girl's face turned pink and she gripped her dress and plush. She carefully followed Mimi and looked at everyone. They were all smiling.

"How would you like to be a Princess? A real Princess for the day?"

The little girl smiled and nodded, "Yes. Thank you!"

Olivia smiled and picked her up, "Everyone! This is your first Princess! This is me as a child."

The girls smiled as Olivia put her crown on the little girl's head. Tamaki felt his cheeks flush, how she reacted with children was amazing. It's like she knew them at their deepest, most important parts of their hearts. It was almost like she was an orphan, maybe in her mind she was. She probably rarely got to spend time with her mother; she was a queen after all. He was lost in his own mind, picturing himself as her husband with children of their own. A soft voice cut through the dream.

"Tamaki, helloooooooo?" Olivia whispered as the little girl chuckled.

"Uh, yes. Hello?" He responded and Olivia laughed a little more.

His face went hot red, "I-I uh, yes. I'm ready."

"Good, we are on in 5 minutes. Mimi is bringing out the last of the refreshments for the kids."

Olivia stepped away and the small girl followed her. She peeked around, the whole back yard was transformed. She had a tall tower there already that was used for her clubhouse when she was little; it would serve as the actual house. There was even a small little stream that ran through the property that she put to good use. All of the scenes were set aside, the props and everything were numbered and ordered. The Lobelia girls all seemed very excited about this as well.

"Olivia, I was wondering… Could I go on as Mother Gothel?"

She turned; almost outraged that Benio would even ask. She looked at Eugene and he shrugged.

"If she knows the lines, I don't mind. I'll step in as King and Haruhi can be the Queen."

Olivia looked at Benio; she had already changed attire into a Mother Gothel styled dress. She really looked the part. Eugene could go be refitted for something more King like, his scene wasn't until the very end.

"You don't have any ill wishes or ulterior motives do you?" Olivia asked and she bowed her head.

"I wish nothing but to play the part, I've rehearsed her a lot. I think she's a fairly strong character, and she is smart."

Olivia nodded, "Fine. But one change and you get ejected. Got it?"

Benio nodded and Olivia smiled, "Good! Now let the show begin!"

Eugene walked off to go get fitted for a new set of clothes. The people that had come brought extras from previous projects so it wouldn't take him long. Haruhi would be re-fitted as well.

 _"This is the story of how I died. Don't worry! It's actually a very funny story. And the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Rapunzel. And it starts, with the sun."_

Olivia signaled for the curtain to be pulled open to reveal a forest and a beautiful glowing flower. It was a projection piece that some of the students at the local technical college created for her. It illuminated and made it appear that the flower was really there when it wasn't; they couldn't get anything that glowed as brilliantly as she needed so she employed them to help her.

 _"Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun grew a magic, golden flower."_

Benio pulled her cloak over her head and hunched over, she glanced back at Olivia and got the okay nod to proceed. Benio walked out on stage, with the ominous green lantern in hand. A few of the kids gasped and moved back. Mother Gothel was a force to be reckoned with.

 _"It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Oh, you see that old woman over there? You might want to remember her. She's kind of important."_

Olivia smiled, Tamaki was a brilliant narrator and he almost had her convinced he was the actual Flynn Rider. The plan was going smoothly, the children began to cheer and warn the character on stage of something happening outside of their knowing. Olivia loved it. The twins were playing the Stabbington Brother's so well, they even had Benio acting alongside them with no fuss. Everyone was doing very well with their characters, it also seemed as though the Lobellia girls didn't mind working with the boys at all. They weren't being snide or rude; they were actually being very helpful to everyone. It was really nice to seem them coexist.

The play was nearing the final few chapters. Olivia took the front of the stage, crossing the bridge and facing the crowd before her. She was almost shaking she was so tired.

"We are going to take a break now, this is where you all get costumes! You will be the people of Corona! It's also time for restroom breaks, snacks and drinks. We will all meet up near the gazebo for the next scene."

She bowed and the children smiled from ear to ear, they all stood and rushed different ways. A few children went towards the house for the restroom, a few to the snacks and drink table and a few to the costume areas.

"You know, you're really good at handling children." Kaoru told her.

She stood there; her body was trembling ever so slightly. She had sweat beading her arms and face. Eugene brought her a towel and she gently dabbed her face. Kaoru noticed her hands shaking ever so softly.

"A-are you okay?" He asked and she seemed to be on a different planet, "Olivia?"

"Yes, thank you Kaoru." She turned and smiled softly at him and he couldn't help but blush.

How could she look so poised and calm when she was clearly overworked and exhausted? She always seemed to have her head in the clouds. She was force to be reckoned with. He had never noticed it before.

She heard a few of the children calling her and she gracefully jumped off the stage and rushed over to them. She was so much like a child as well. Maybe she was a princess from another world, a distant planet where you never really grow up.

"Don't worry. She's fine." Eugene told him, he could tell Kaoru was worried about her.

"She has lost a lot of sleep and even her meals have been a bit small. She believes drawing doesn't allow much room for eating. Especially within the timeframe we've had."

Everyone could hear Eugene talking to Kaoru; they all watched her interacting with the children like there was nothing wrong. She was tired and hungry and about to collapse, but she'd do anything to make sure these children were happy. She sat on the ground and colored with a few of the children waiting to pick out their costumes.

"Miss Olivia? Do you think this dress is pretty?" a small girl asked and Olivia smiled.

"I think it is beautiful! Are you sure you're not a princess?"

The little girl smiled and blushed; Benio was impressed with how elegant she was. She was strong and independent, but she also depended on her friends and on the happiness of others to push further and further forward. She truly did have a heart of gold. She'd make a beautiful queen one day.

"Eugene, does she usually drink water during the breaks of her play?" Tamaki asked.

Eugene looked over at Tamaki; he was looking longingly at Olivia. Part of him was infuriated, but part of him understood that feeling. For a while he too wished nothing more than to be her everything, in a way he still is.

"Take her a water and a cup of yogurt. Tell her that she needs to eat or she'll pass out." He handed the items to Tamaki, "Don't let her talk you out of it."

Tamaki seemed shocked at how easily Eugene had helped him; he thought there would be a little more resistance along with Haruhi laying into him for being rude. But there was nothing. Eugene was helping him; he was helping him get closer to Olivia. Tamaki took the items and walked over to Olivia.

"Oh! Tamaki! Want to color?" She asked and held up a color page.

"I brought you a water and some yogurt." He told her as he took a seat next to her.

"I'm okay, thank you though! Well, I'll take the water…"

"You should really eat Olivia. I saw you trembling, if you don't you'll collapse on stage and there will be no final act for these children."

The kids around them looked at each other, Olivia noticed. She sighed and took the yogurt and began eating it. Tamaki smiled, Eugene was right. He began coloring with her and the children. Kaoru and Hikaru also came and colored with them. Kaoru was worried about Olivia. He'd never seen her seem so frail as she did right now. No matter how tall she stood, he knew she needed help. He had his brother, so he'd be there for her just he same. Olivia seemed so happy to be there, sitting in the grass and coloring with the children. She truly was beautiful in the dress she wore. She was a beautiful princess; there was no way around it.

"Miss Olivia, your new wig is ready!"

Olivia stood; Kaoru saw her sway a little. Tamaki did as well. She happily moved towards the group asking for her.

"Coming!" She chimed.

She sat in the chair and the stylist gently removed the other wig. They placed it on a mannequin head and they reapplied makeup to cover the glue used to hold the wig in place. Everyone could tell that she was used to doing this. She didn't complain, flinch or lose her chipper attitude.

"All done! What do you think?" The ladies asked and Olivia's face was beaming.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you so much! You all did a remarkable job!"

Everyone was having a lot of fun, even the people working on their weekends off. They were all here to help, and they were all happy to do so. Olivia went back and sat with everyone.

"That wig is super cute Olivia!" Hikaru told her.

"Yeah! Your team here is pretty amazing." Kaoru said with a smile.

"They really are, didn't have to beg any of them. They also canceled a lot of plans for this. It's really a very rare occurrence. I'm giving them all certifications to say they helped royalty; it should help their businesses. Not to mention that I am paying them well for the rushed help. I asked them all pretty short notice, I feel bad about it but they were all so willing to help. People are truly amazing sometimes."

She was smiling softly, she was so happy in that moment. She was doing something she loved and helping the people that were helping her.

* * *

 _I'd like to thank hsbillie, Ciel Phantomhive's Sister, Katrina Cat, .you.519, Effervescent Ocean, Just the tip of the Iceberg, VongolaCielo27 and everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! Sorry I can't list everyone's names, but know that I know who you are! Thank you all soooooo much! More to come soon!_


	17. Laugh and be Merry

_Sorry I skipped most of the play! I was originally going to write most of it but I felt that would have dragged on too long. So without further ado, here is the next installment!_

* * *

It was the last scene in the play. The scene that Olivia was most worried about, she was afraid her level of acting wouldn't be good enough to convince everyone.

Olivia sat inside her tower; Benio was there. She was a very excellent actress. Olivia was tied up, she heard Tamaki calling from outside.

"Rapunzel?! Rupunzel let down your hair!" He called worriedly.

Benio grabbed some of the wig and tossed it ouside the window, to appear as though it were Rapunzel. Tamaki climbed up hastily. He was frantic, his acting was also very good.

"Rapunzel I thought I'd never see you again—"

Benio slid a prop knife into his side, he looked down and then up at Olivia. Her eyes went wide, she had a cloth covering her mouth so she couldn't speak.

"Now, now. Look at what you've done Rapunzel."

Mother cleaned the blade and walked towards her, she was frantically calling out towards Tamaki. Tears welling in her eyes, everyone was actually on edge. She was doing really well with this scene.

"Don't worry dear, our secret will die with him." Benio gripped the rope and pulled Olivia towards her, "As for us, we are going somewhere no one will find you again."

Olivia pulled and jerked the best she could to get to where Tamaki was laying on the ground. He'd pressed his fake blood pouch; it wasn't a lot to be honest. Olivia didn't want to scare the children with this scene.

"Rapunzel, really." Mother pulled the rope once more, only to meet more resistance.

"Enough already!" She jerked the rope "Stop fighting me!"

She shouted and pulled once more, Olivia had managed to get the cloth free from her mouth.

"NO! I won't stop! For every minute for the rest of my life I will fight! For every minute for the rest of my life I will never stop trying to get away from you."

She shouted at Benio, much to her surprise. She looked at Olivia shocked, Eugene too. She pulled against the rope, trying to get to where her mark was. Tamaki looked at her wearily, but also surprised. She looked so distraught.

"But, if you let me save him… I will go with you."

Tamaki moaned in pain. "No, Rapunzel."

"I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him and you and I will be together forever. Just like you want."

She felt her body getting heavy, the words she was saying were echoing inside of her. She was speaking to her mother, to her father, to Eugene, to the whole United Kingdom. Eugene knew this too. He understood why she wanted to be Rapunzel. She wanted to show him how trapped she felt.

"Everything will be the way it was, I promise. Just like you want, but please let me heal him."

Benio looked at Olivia, her acting had just reached it panicle. She knew she was speaking from her heart. She sighed and dragged Eugene to the center of the room. She handcuffed him to a rod before walking back to Rapunzel.

"In case you get any ideas…"

She untied Rapunzel and she ran to him. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Eugene! I'm so sorry!" She told him acting strong, but feeling weak. "Everything will be okay in a moment."

"Rapunzel, no." He told her weakly as he pushed her from his wound.

"I promise, you have to trust me." She told him, trying once more.

"No… I can't let you do this." He coughed a little and looked at her weakly.

She smiled sadly, "And I can't let you die."

"But if you do this then you will die." He coughed once more.

Olivia smiled and brushed his hair from his forehead, "Its going to be alright."

"Rapunzel wait." He moved closer to her, as though he were going to kiss her.

Before she could say anything he had cut her hair. The wig used for the last scene was made using fiber optic strands (I don't know if that's a thing but we'll pretend!) and so when he severed it that section turned brown. Benio looked around, screaming. Desperately clawing at the hair is it went brown and trying to save a small section. Before she could say another word she'd fallen from the tower. It was a trust fall for Benio since she'd never rehearsed it, she landed safely on the mat outside. The tower also wasn't that high to begin with.

"No, no, no! Eugene!" she cried out to him, gently gripping his hand. "Look at me!"

She pulled his hand up to her head and began crying, " _flower gleam and glow. Let you powers shine._ "

She began sobbing softly. These were real tears. And it caught Tamaki by surprise, " _Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine…"_

"Rapunzel?" He asked her, eyes barely open.

"Yes?"

"You were my new dream." He told her, a soft smile playing across his face.

She smiled, tears streaming down her face, "And you were mine."

He let his hand slip from hers and she continued to cry. She held him close and continued to sing, desperately hoping it would work.

 _"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Make the clock reverse and bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

She rested her head on his torso and cried. There was a brilliant flash and a beautiful flower illuminated where the wound was. She looked at it as it lit up the room. She heard Tamaki cough and quickly looked at him. She smiled form ear to ear.

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?" He said, still a little weak.

She wiped her tears and hugged him; he pulled her in and gave her a kiss. Everyone was shocked, even Olivia. She'd taken that part out of the script. Eugene was furious, but Haruhi put her hand in his and smiled up at him. How could he refuse to smile back at her when she was dressed as a queen? He eased up a little; he'd have to let her go one-day. Tamaki was probably better than half of the men courting her in London, he'd admit to that.

The curtain fell and all of the children stood, they clapped and were excited for the last scene. It was where they got to play the towns people and they got to have fun and ride animals. Olivia took out the last bit of narration so the kids could have fun. Everyone played and danced in the courtyard. Haruhi smiled as the children all rushed around playing pretend in the city that Olivia had built for them.

Olivia was happy to see Haruhi and Eugene as the King and Queen. They looked really cute together, not to mention happy. Eugene was staring at her, she knew why. Tamaki had kissed her. He had not authorized this and Olivia's mind was racing, her face was red.

A few children came up to her and asked her to sing, during the play they had used pre-recorded material so they wouldn't forget the lines and so they could do some sound editing and make it better. She quickly snapped out of the thoughts to pay attention to the children.

"Which song would you like to hear love?" Olivia asked as she sat down, the group of children rushing up to her.

"Sing _YOUR_ song!" A little girl exclaimed and they all nodded.

Olivia cleared her throat; everyone was listening. The children drew closer; she sat in a circle with them. Everyone seemingly enamored by her grace and beauty.

" _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design, save what has been lost… Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

The children were all smiling from ear to ear, Tamaki was in shock. She could sing! What else could she do? He thought there was not a single thing the woman sitting before him couldn't do, except escape a captive marriage. The thought entered his mind and he walked off, afraid that the others would easily read him. He wasn't one to keep his emotions in check all the time like Kyoya.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Honey exclaimed and she smiled.

"Yes, I am a woman of many talents!" She told him as she stood and twirled in her dress.

He laughed and spun around too; Mori brought him a piece of cake. He happily ate it and began playing games with some of the children. He was like a child himself, Olivia admired his free spirit and kindness. Also he was incredibly adorable.

Olivia took a step and staggered. She felt her knees buckle and she was about to fall when someone caught her. She looked and it was Kaoru. He seemed worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Thank you." She told him sheepishly.

"This is the second time I've seen you sway, Olivia… Are you okay?" He asked, this time a little more pushy.

Hikaru walked towards them, he didn't know what was going on but it looked like Kaoru was making moves on Olivia. He raised a brow and grinned.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting something?"

The look he gave Kaoru made his brother roll his eyes, he knew what he was implying.

"Really, I'm okay. Thank you." Olivia told him.

She knew she was fatigued, she could feel her body swaying. She felt as though she'd run a marathon twice over. She released Kaoru's arm and took another step, this time toppling over and collapsing on the ground. She sat there, looking around at everyone. All of the children were playing and smiling form ear to ear. They had no cares in the world, they didn't care that they had no family to return to. In that moment, they were at ease. Kaoru and Hikaru rushed towards her, she had tears in her eyes.

"I-I can't." She mumbled.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Kaoru asked.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. He blushed slightly; he couldn't help himself. She was one of the cutest girls he'd ever seen and she was kinder than anyone he knew. He gently rubbed her head, Hikaru placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. They were unsure of what to do

"I can't send them back." She said between whimpers.

Eugene saw that she was sitting on the floor; he saw she was upset. Before she could say anything he was leading Haruhi towards Olivia. Tamaki saw Eugene moving swiftly, that meant that Olivia was in some sort of trouble.

"What happened?" Eugene asked the twins as he rushed to her side.

"She collapsed and just started crying." Hikaru told him, not sure what to do.

"She doesn't want to send the children back." Kaoru told him.

Eugene looked down at her; she was lost in her own thoughts. He knew she was trying to figure out what to do to make their dreams come true.

"Is she okay?" Tamaki asked Haruhi in a hushed voice.

She shook her head, "She wants to help the children get adopted because she doesn't want to send them back."

Tamaki looked at her, the woman before him was broken because she wanted to help the kids. She put this one for them to make them forget their worries. She wanted to show them that they were loved.

"I have an idea." He rushed over to Kyoya.

"I'm already on it. I've got potential adopters scheduled for Monday."

"Perfect! I will pay for it all." He told Kyoya.

"Should we tell her, or surprise her?" He asked Tamaki.

"I think we should surprise her, I think it'd make her happier."

Eugene rubbed her back; she stifled her tears and smiled. Tamaki and Kyoya made their way over to the group.

"I'm sorry. I'm a mess! A princess does not cry in public!" She told them in a stuffy, mocking tone of Eugene and her own mother.

"It's okay to cry." Haruhi told her as she took her hand and smiled softly, "crying just makes you more human and less of a space princess."

Olivia laughed and Tamaki handed her a handkerchief. Eugene looked up at him, still not happy that he'd kissed his princess. Olivia wiped her tears and used Eugene as a brace to stand.

"Olivia, we can't keep these children. You know that." Eugene told her.

She nodded. She knew full well they couldn't. These were children, not animals.

"What if we donated to the orphanage to make sure that they are up to date and up to code with everything? And we can invite them all back soon?"

He nodded, "I'll tell the caretaker."

She smiled and nodded. That was all she needed to hear. Tamaki watched them talk; they were so fluid together. He was jealous of Eugene, he was jealous of Olivia too. He wanted to be that close to her, to know exactly what to say and do to make her happy at a moment's notice. Olivia looked up at Tamaki, she saw a look in his eyes that she'd not seen before. It was far away, like he was staring through her and into her future. It was as though he were looking at the Space in her own heart.

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting and following! You are all so awesome and if I could I'd hug each and every one of you! I hope you enjoy, I'm also trying to write a new chapter a week. I know sometimes I'll slack, but know that I am thinking about this story! Life just gets a little busy sometimes. Thanks again! xo_


	18. The Twins and their New Sister

_Sorry for taking so long! I wrote this chapter a few times, I don't know if I'm 100% happy with it or not. I was having a bit of writer's block along with getting my life packed up to make another move (hopefully its the last one for a while!) But with these coming chapter I wanted to get Olivia, and Eugene, closer to the other members since they all are doing so much for them in this story. So I decided to start out with the Twins. I really hope that you all enjoy this and if you think of any way to improve this or if you really like it, please feel free to let me know in a PM! Thank you, thank you! xoxo_

* * *

After the children left and the workers had packed up for the day, the group went inside.

"We wanted to thank you again for allowing us to help you Maiden." Benio told her, taking Olivia's hand in her own and bowing.

"It's not a problem, I've donated to your school. So please don't tell others about me. I want to stay in Japan for as long as I can as a normal girl."

Benio nodded, as did the other girls. Olivia smiled and walked them out, they all got into their vehicles and left.

Olivia was exhausted, she wanted nothing more than to relax and watch a movie. She and Eugene let them use the guest bathrooms as well as their own spaces to change. They were all wearing their clothes from before the play. Olivia was first to shower. She walked out wearing a baggy white shirt and a pair of loose fitting, pink pajama shorts. She walked into the kitchen and started making some hot cocoa for herself.

"I still think this house is the most beautiful one I've ever been in!" Honey said with a smile as he plopped on to the sofa with Mori beside him.

"Yes, it's very beautiful." Mori agreed.

Olivia walked out and smiled at them, "thank you for saying so! You all are welcome here any time. My home is home to my friends."

Honey smiled bigger, Olivia didn't think it was possible for him to do that. She walked into the living room, almost out of instinct. She took a seat on the sofa and began playing the movie Brave. She loved princess movies. She sipped her hot cocoa, everyone slowly crowded into the Parlor to watch. Eugene sat next to Haruhi and the twins sat on either side of Olivia. Tamaki was using the shower. She smiled at the twins; they were being very protective of her since she collapsed outside.

"Are you feeling better?" Hikaru asked her.

She nodded and took another drink of her hot cocoa, her mind was flooded with images of Tamaki kissing her. She was fairly sure her face was in a constant state of pink at this point of the night.

"I-I'm feeling much better now that I get to sit and rest."

"You should try to get some rest, you need it." Kaoru told her softly.

She smiled at him and nodded, "I do, but I've never had people over so later before. It's almost like I'm having my first slumber party!"

She laughed and Kaoru ruffled her hair. Eugene liked how the two were handling her. They seemed like a small little family, the brothers she always wanted.

"You've never had a sleepover?" Haruhi asked, turning to her.

She shook her head. "Do you really think they'd let people stay in my manor? I wish! I saw so many movies where they had close friends and they hung out but that wasn't really my life. The paparazzi are very crazy sometimes… Not to mention Eugene."

She laughed and he rubbed his head, knowing he'd been the reason for a few of her friends going home early for what a child deemed 'reckless behavior.' She shrugged, not thinking much of it. Were sleepovers really that big of a deal? The twins looked at each other and nodded.

"I declare tonight a sleepover!" Hikaru said as he pointed to the ceiling.

Tamaki had just walked down the hall towards the parlor when he saw Olivia sitting between the twins. His heart plummeted; he fell to the wall with a dark cloud looming on his mind. _Had Olivia fallen for them? Was his kiss so bad she moved on?!_ Olivia glanced up and saw Tamaki.

"Tamaki, you're just in time! We are having a sleepover!" She said and smiled at him, her face slightly pink.

"We…. We're sleeping here?" He asked, his mind wandering to the depths of what her words could mean.

"No one had better get any ideas…" Eugene said aloud, but directing it mostly at Tamaki.

"Do you all have to let your parents know?" She asked, not really knowing what to do.

They all shrugged and pulled out their phones, each of them sent a text to someone. Haruhi stood and rubbed the back of her head.

"Can I use your house phone? I don't have a cell phone." She said almost embarrassed.

Olivia smiled and Eugene stood, he led her to the phone and she dialed her home number. She stood there and waited for her dad to pick up. It rang and rang and rang, she sighed and left a message.

"Oh! I need to go tell Mimi!" She announced and ran off without another word.

Eugene knew she was fighting sleep, he could tell. She was like a child in that way, but she was very excited. To her, this was a milestone in her life. It was something she could cross off her list of 'normal girl things' that she wanted to do.

Olivia rushed towards Mimi's room. She knocked and slowly walked in. Mimi was sitting in her favorite armchair reading, she had a cup of lavender tea next to her. Olivia smiled and sat in the other chair.

"What is it dear?" Mimi asked, closing the book and smiling gently.

"I- uh… I wanted to let you know that I'm having a sleepover with my friends."

Mimi smiled even wider, "Your first sleepover! I'll go make some refreshments."

Olivia quickly shook her head, "It's okay! I want to do it! You stay here and relax okay? If you need anything have Ami help you. She's known you the longest I think."

Mimi nodded, her smiled could melt all of the ice in Olivia's world. She walked to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she rushed from the room to join her friends once more. Mimi was proud of her, she came to Japan to become a normal child for once in her life and here she was… living up to that. She opened her book and kept reading, she wanted to go and make them snacks but she was given an order.

"Such a childish demand." she laughed warmly, "She'll make a fine Queen."

Olivia ran back to the others, nearly tripping over her own tired feet. She ran into the parlor and smiled from ear to ear.

"What do we do first?" She asked, inquisitively.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged, "We can do whatever really… have a movie marathon, tell stories, play truth or dare."

They rattled off a few ideas. The other boys were thinking of what to do.

"Everyone needs pajamas right? Lets take care of that first!" She demanded with a smiled and a nod.

Everyone followed them upstairs, Olivia tugged Haruhi towards her room and the boys followed Eugene.

"What do you usually sleep in? I have lots of options!"

Haruhi sat on her bed, it was so plush and cute. She looked around, noticing a few dirty clothes on the floor. Olivia really was a normal girl, she actually reminded her of Sailor Moon. She didn't read manga often but she did enjoy Sailor moon a bit when she was younger.

"Haruhi?" Olivia asked holding up a shirt.

"Oh-uh… sorry! I got lost in thought. I wear just a shirt and shorts. Thought I'd rather wear something a little more reserved since we are sleeping around boys tonight. Don't want them to get any ideas."

Olivia smiled and nodded, "I'll change into some pants as well! So we are matching!"

Haruhi smiled warmly, she actually really enjoyed being around Olivia. Haruhi stood and walked to the dresser she was pulling clothes out of. She watched her rummage around She pulled out 2 pairs of snug fitting sweat pants.

"Here you go! You can look around fir a shirt in there."

"Oh, no. I'll just wear whatever you give me!" Haruhi insisted.

"It's okay Haruhi! I don't have any secrets hidden in the drawer, find a shirt you like!" Olivia chimed.

Haruhi smiled and began digging though the drawer, she pulled out a few shirts before she found the one she wanted to wear. It had the Sailor Scouts in their classic poses on it.

"You're a Sailor Moon fan too?!" Olivia nearly shouted.

She quickly covered her mouth and smiled and she pointed to herself.

"I am too! Here I'll get my other shirt…" She dug through the drawer some more before pulling out a shirt with a chibi Sailor Moon face on it.

She pulled her shirt over her head and Haruhi quickly turned away. Olivia laughed and changed. Before turning around.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it. We're both girls and all…." Olivia trailed off a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay." Haruhi laughed as she changed into her comfortable pajamas.

Olivia changed into her new bottoms and grabbed Haruhi's hand. She walked to the bed and sat down with Haruhi.

"Thank you." She said and Haruhi looked at her confused.

"Thank you for being so kind when I wasn't. Thank you for seeing the good in Eugene when others didn't. Thank you for sticking up for my life, and thank you for being my best friend."

Haruhi's face was pink, why was she thanking her all of a sudden? Haruhi smiled and shook her head.

"You really don't have to thank me. Its how I was raised, to see the good in others and to be a voice when there isn't one."

Olivia smiled warmly, Haruhi was a treasure and she'd always value her.

"I…I got you something." Haruhi said as she stood and walked to her bag.

"I got it after you confessed who you really were."

She held out a box. Olivia took it with a smile and gently opened it. Inside, there were two things. One was a cast iron bear that had Ursa Major painted on his hip. The other item was a new lens for her telescope. She fought back tears, these were the types of things her Grandpa and Grandma would get her. She looked up at her and smiled. No words came out, she couldn't express her gratitude or how humbled she was.

"Eugene helped me pick them out… and pay for them."

Olivia laughed softly, wiping her damp eyes.

"He is very insistent on buying things for others." She told her with a slight laugh.

Haruhi blushed softly, Eugene really was a sweet guy. Olivia noticed and wrapped her arms around Haruhi.

"Thank you for being you Haurhi."

Haruhi's face turned red, her lips curling at the edges. Her hug reminded her of her mother's. There was a knock on the door before it slowly opened revealing the group of boys in pajamas. Olivia was still holding Haruhi close. She smiled at everyone and Haruhi laughed.

"You can all come in!" Olivia said as she released Haruhi and got comfortable on her bed.

Everyone came in and picked a spot to sit. They all were talking to one another before Honey suggested a movie.

"Let's watch another Disney movie!" He exclaimed and Olivia smiled.

"Well, who would you like to see this time?"

"Someone who is like you!" He chirped at her.

"I know just the one." Eugene said and everyone followed him to the Parlor.

He held up the move for everyone to see before taking it out of it's case and inserting it into their PS4.

"Lilo and Stitch?" Kyoya asked as he examined the movie.

Olivia took her spot on the sofa, the twins once more sitting on either side. They were doing it this time to annoy Tamaki. He sat on the floor in front of her. She had a swarm of people around her. Eugene smiled, she was so happy.

As the movie played, everyone watched on. It was really nice to have her friends over. Olivia became increasingly tired as she sat and watched little Lilo and her alien friend figure life out together. Her eyes slowly shutting, she nodded off a few times. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled softly at her. They knew she was beyond tired. Kaoru put his arm around her and she rested her head gently on his shoulder. She slipped her hands into theirs, a small smile playing on her face before she eventually fell asleep.

Most everyone fell asleep before the movie was over. Everyone curled up next to one another almost. They all looked so happy to be together. Mimi walked in with blankets and pillows for everyone. She gently covered everyone and placed pillows under their heads if she could.

"She looks so happy." She whispered to Eugene who was still awake.

"Yes, the Twins really stepped up today. They made her feel like she was their sister." He said smiling at the three of them curled up together.

"And what about you? Are you happy?" She asked him.

He looked at Haruhi who was asleep on his shoulder, a smiled warming his face.

"I could say that I am very content. Even with Tamaki here. Everything feels right, like this is all how it's supposed to be."

Mimi smiled and gently placed a blanket over Haruhi and him, "Just remember, it's her life too. You have to loosen the reigns a little bit."

He nodded and put his head on the pillow Mimi had brought him. He had less fear of Tamaki breaking Olivia's heart. He felt better knowing that they were all looking after her so well. Mimi walked back to her room and Eugene slowly fell asleep, he dreamt of everyone as children. Like they had all know each other for their whole lives.


	19. Tired, but Thankful

_I apologize for the delay! It's been a crazy few months. I moved into a new apartment and then my old roommate took the laptop I was borrowing from him back kind of hastily so I didn't have anything to writ on for a while. My boyfriend is letting me use his to type now, but I'm using Pages instead of Word so it's a little different. Thank you so much for sticking in there with me and I'm working as hard as I can to get this story out as quickly as I can! Thank you, thank you! I promise there will be another one soon!_

 _Edit: I was re-reading this one and noticed quite a few wrong names that were autocorrected on my mac and misspellings that weren't fixed so, I fixed them! :D_

* * *

Tamaki and Eugene were the first to wake up. Tamaki looked behind him and saw Olivia holding the twins hands. His spirit dropped, they had swooped in and stolen his princess. Eugene watched his reaction to her; he smiled and slowly moved away from Haruhi. He gently set her head down on the pillow and ushered for Tamaki to follow him into the kitchen. Tamaki stood and made his way around everyone.

"So you're worried about your princess?" Eugene told him as he went to the pantry and began selecting items to make crepes for breakfast.

"Wh-what? No." Tamaki said, his face tinted pink.

He thought Eugene didn't like the idea of them together. He took a seat on one of the counter stools and watched Eugene.

"You're a bad liar Suoh." Eugene said with a soft laugh.

"I just…. I felt like we were making a lot of progress and then I kissed her and she hasn't really talked to me."

Tamaki sounded like his whole world had come crashing down on him. Eugene, a little sore about him kissing her without his permission, shook his head.

"It's quite the opposite, she does like you. A lot in fact. The twins, they caught her at one of her bad moments and saved her in a way that neither you nor I could have. Kaoru was constantly asking her if she was okay, he caught her when she fell. She was treated like a sister, we are close but she's never really seen me as a brother. I'm always her best friend and trusted ally, as she likes to put it."

Tamaki listened, he watched how Eugene explained and described everything. He was a scholar of Olivia, he knew how she worked better than anyone and he was helping him to understand.

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be happy that we aren't together?" Tamaki asked, confused slightly.

"Well, yes. I should be, but it's not my life. I'm meant to protect her, not to hinder her. So if loving you makes her happy then I expect you to be the sun to her moon."

Tamaki smiled at this, the sun illuminated the moon with it's light. Eugene was telling him to help her shine as brilliantly as she does now. He was also very confused as to why Eugene was being so friendly to him, had he dreamt of some revelation last night?

"You know, you've come a long way Eugene…"

Eugene shook his head; he didn't think he had come far at all. He felt that he was in the same place but with new people. He put on an apron and began making crepes while Tamaki watched.

"Does she like for you to cook for her?" He asked, walking over to where he was.

"She does. We learned to cook together from Mimi actually."

He grabbed Tamaki an apron and showed him how to cook crepes. Much to his surprise, Tamaki was a natural.

"You're not from Japan, are you Tamaki?" He asked, still cooking.

"No, I'm not. Well, not wholly. I'm part French, my father fell in love with a woman and I am the result. But… I'm not allowed to see my mother."

Eugene stopped, "Why is that?"

"Because I am the only heir to my father's name…"

Tamaki trailed off, Eugene could tell it was a touchy subject so he didn't pry. He'd tell them when he felt it was best. Eugene began guiding Tamaki on how to make crepes.

"So, what's it like? London." He asked as he mixed the ingredients together with the hand mixer Eugene had handed to him.

"It's busy, where we live that is. London is a beautiful place. You all should come visit one day."

Eugene nodded and took the bowl to Eugene at the stove. He began pouring it in small batches into the pan, tossing them into the air as soon as they were ready.

"Eugene? Tamaki?" They glanced over to see a still very sleepy Haruhi.

"Are you both cooking us breakfast?" She asked, smiling as she took a seat at he counter.

"Yes, we are. Do you like Crepes?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know, they don't have places that sell things like that at the market I shop at."

Tamaki looked at her like she'd said something very wrong. He kept forgetting she wasn't rich. She fit in with them all so well. One by one the rest of the group started coming in. The only ones missing was Kaoru and Olivia.

"I hope everyone is hungry!" Tamaki chimed, his face lit up and proud of his crepes.

"You cooked these? Are they safe to eat?" Hikaru asked

Haruhi laughed and Eugene took plates and cups out for everyone. Mimi walked in and looked around.

"Is Olivia still asleep?" She asked Eugene.

"Yes ma'am. She was pretty tired at the end of the day yesterday." Hikaru told her.

"Yes, yes she was." Without another word, she walked out to check on her.

She walked into the parlor and Kaoru was gently rubbing her back, her head was resting on his lap. He looked up at Mimi and smiled. In the coarse of the past day, she'd moved from a girl he'd admired from afar to the girl he saw as his sister.

"It's strange how time works for some people, isn't it?" He asked Mimi.

She nodded and sat next to him. She gently rubbed her shoulder, nudging her out of her slumber.

"Come one now love, time to get up and eat something." She said softly.

Olivia slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, she looked around she smiled at Kaoru.

"Good morning." She said and he laughed before ruffling her hair.

She got up and the three of them joined everyone in the kitchen. She looked up and saw Tamaki first, before anyone else. He smiled at her and she returned it with a soft pinkness to her cheeks. She sat down and Eugene made her a plate. She happily ate the food that she was given.

"Tamaki helped me cook these this morning." Eugene told her casually.

"They're really good! I didn't know you could cook." Olivia ate them with delight.

Tamaki smiled, "Eugene helped me to make them."

Olivia stopped eating for a moment and looked at Tamaki smiling brightly at her, and Eugene nodding in agreement. They were finally becoming friends. She smiled once more and began eating.

"Hey, these aren't too bad!" Kaoru told him as he began eating as well.

Hikaru nodded and smiled over at Olivia. Usually he'd be upset that Kaoru was spending time with someone else, but he couldn't be mad at her. She was so gently and soft in a world where you've got to stand tall and be strong. She did that but with so much grace and elegance.

"What is the Host club's next theme?" Olivia asked and Haruhi shrugged.

"We're not sure yet. We haven't had a chance to plan anything since we've been helping you with your play. But now that it's done we can prepare the next theme." Kyoya told her.

"It'll be getting cold soon, so maybe we can celebrate the changing of the seasons?" Olivia started thinking out loud.

Kyoya began writing down her ideas, she had a knack for events. So he paid attention to her detail and input on all of their Club subjects.

Olivia's face lit up, "We should have our own winter festival!"

Haruhi nodded, "That would be nice. I think that the girls would really enjoy dressing up."

Everyone nodded, Kyoya was writing everything down. He had already begun planning the vendors and events. It was all running around in his mind.

"I think that would be nice," he started, "Olivia do you and Eugene have the proper attire for such an event?"

She shook her head and the twins put their arms around her shoulder. They had smiled spread across their faces.

"Our mother is a fashion designer, she can help you both!"

Olivia smiled even wider, her cheeks were pink as she thought about the idea of finally owning her own kimono. And her friend's would be making it for her. It was beyond perfect.

"You should come over next weekend and we can get you measured! We will even go fabric shopping with you!"

Hikaru said as he flashed a quick grin at Tamaki. Haruhi and Eugene laughed softly. Those two were a handful. Tamaki shook his head and they all began shouting at each other. Olivia laughed and shook her head.

"Haruhi do you have anything?" Olivia asked, hoping to find a friend amid the fighting.

"I think so?" Harsh thought, "I'll have to check my closet."

"Oh! Can I come with you to see your house! I want to see a more traditional home."

Haruhi nodded with a smile, Eugene blushed softly at the idea of meeting her parents. It was almost unnoticeable.

"Oh yeah! We want to see how commoners live too!" Hikaru exclaimed, finding the old conversation boring.

"Thanks Hikaru." Haruhi said with a sigh.

Olivia shook her head and stood abruptly, everyone stopped talking and looked at her. She defiantly had an idea brewing in her mind.

"I want a dress that reflects the night sky…" She spoke to herself as she opened a drawer and grabbed a notepad and began drawing.

Tamaki nodded in approval, she was already as stunning as the night sky. Wearing it would make her even more of a celestial princess.

"We forgot you could design as well." The twins said in unison as the looked over her shoulders.

"I think if we got the material this week I could get Mimi to help me embroider the winter constellations on them before sending it to your mother to have her create it."

"That's a really great idea Olivia!" Haruhi said as she looked at the sketch over the table.

"Leave it to us. You won't have to do any extra work. We can show our mother and she can make a kimono for you and Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru told her.

"Haruhi what kind of material do you want for yours?" Hikaru asked, "and we will make a matching yukata for you Eugene."

"Well I always try to reflect Olivia, so whatever she has I will do something similar."

"Wear whatever you want! It's a festival!" Olivia smiled.

"We'll figure it out! But I guess we should be going now huh? We have a lot to tell her. Olivia, if you aren't busy later you can always stop by for measurements!" Kaoru said with a smile, Hikaru nodded.

With that, they went and packed their stuff into a bag Olivia gave them. It has a cat on it and it read " _You've cat to be kitten me right meow!_ " They called their driver and, after giving Olivia a big group hug and taking her illustration, left. Kyoya left as well, he asked her a few more questions about what she knew about festivals in Japan before he left. Mori and Honey had their rides come shortly after, Honey kept insisting that they come visit his house so he could show them his stuffed animal collection.

"Is it okay if I stay a little longer?" Tamaki asked Olivia.

She smiled and nodded they walked inside, Eugene was talking to Haruhi in the Parlor. They walked past them and went to the gazebo outside. Mimi had Ami bring them some tea and snacks. The weather was pleasant, a little chilly but it wasn't bad. Tamaki watched as she sipped her tea and look around.

"I think," Tamaki started, she looked over at him and his face turned pink, "You know… I thought it was really sweet that you care so much for those kids. They're lucky to have someone like you taking care of them."

She blushed, keeping her cup near her mouth to hide her proud smile from the world. His words meant a lot to her, no one ever really told her that they thought her actions were well received. Not the way he did.

"I'm sorry again, for worrying you yesterday." She finally spoke to him after a brief moment.

She set her cup down, staring at her partial reflection in the glass. Tamaki was watching her, she moved so gracefully and it seemed like every move she made had some purpose. She didn't waste her energy.

"I wanted this to be a surprise, but we set up adoptions on Monday for those children."

Olivia's face lit up and she nearly squealed in excitement. She reached over and pulled Tamaki into her arms and hugged him closely. Eugene saw this happen from inside and raised a brow. What on Earth was going on out there?

Tamaki's face went red, he hadn't expected that at all. She let go and smiled as brightly as she could have, small tears gleamed in the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you so much."


	20. The Celestial Princess and her new Robe

_Hello everyone, I'm back to the grind with this story. I am sorry again I was gone for so long. I also edited my last story because I realized that my autocorrect was changing everyone's names. So if you were confused or want to re-read part of that to figure it out, it should be updated. Sorry again. Pages is weird._

 _I was also originally going to try to do a Holiday one, but with the holidays being so hectic this year I didn't manage that. Nor will I be able to get it going for a New Years one, but I want to wish you all a belated Happy Holidays and I hope you all have safe and fantastic New Years! Enjoy! xoxo_

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the play and Olivia learned from Kyoya that a few of the children were adopted. She was so happy and so proud of them all. She also had met Yuzuha, the Hitachiin twin's mother. She was measured and showed a plethora of fabrics, Olivia was amazed at her collection. They were all so soft and beautiful. Olivia couldn't decide so she left the twins in charge of hers and Eugene's outfits.

She sat at her table in the Host room doing some of her homework. She'd glance up at Tamaki every now and again and sometimes he'd do the same. Even if he was with a client. He loved stealing glances at her, she looked beautiful doing anything. Reading, chatting with classmates, sketching, everything made her look so beautiful in his eyes.

"Senpai?" Haruhi had called him a few times.

He shook his head and looked up at her, "I-I'm sorry. I was distracted. Did you need something?"

Haruhi grinned, distracted as right. He'd lost a few clients this past week due to his distraction. He cleared his throat and stood, walking over to Eugene.

"Have you decided to become a host?" He asked.

Eugene sat there, he looked at Olivia and then to Haruhi. He was a bit torn, but nodded.

"I think it might make Olivia happy, or at least amuse her to some extent."

Haruhi nodded with a smile, "I think she'd get a kick out of it."

A few girls were walked over to his table and he was to court them, Tamaki wasn't sure of how good he actually was with the ladies.

"So? You're a host now?" One of the girls asked him, her face tinted pink.

Eugene nodded, and the other girl spoke.

"Is your girlfriend going to be jealous?"

"Oli— Maribelle is not my girlfriend. She's…" He looked up at her and she smiled over at him, waving her hand slightly, "She's important to me. She is like my sister in a way."

"But you two don't share family, right?"

"No, I guess you could say that her family too mine in and in return we took her in. It's… complicated. I grew up with her, she's my princess and I am her knight."

The girls looked at him and swooned, the way he spoke about her was adorable. He seemed to be so relaxed and loving. Haruhi liked to see him this way.

"Would you ladies are for some tea?" He asked them and stood to go get it.

"Isn't Haruhi supposed to bring the tea?" They asked one another and Haruhi shrugged.

Eugene had brought back a warm kettle with hot tea and four cups. He began pouring it into each glass and took one of them over to Olivia.

"Oh, thank you!" She smiled and took a sip.

The girls, once more, swooned. To them, he was the ultimate husband type. The knight in shining armor, and that became his character within the group. Once everyone was done with their clients and everyone had left, Hikaru and Kaoru came up to Olivia.

"Are you busy?" Hikaru asked.

"We have a gift for you…" Kaoru finished.

Olivia closed her notebook and smiled up at them, "Yep! I'm all done."

They took her hands and lead her to the changing rooms. Tamaki didn't even see it all happen, he looked around and the three of them were gone. Eugene didn't see it either.

"Our mom sent us with one of the Kimono's she made for you, do you want to try it on?"

Olivia smiled from ear to ear and they both blushed, "Yes please!"

They took it gently out of it's wrapping and handed it to her. The kimono was a deep plum color, there we tiny white flowers blossoming upward from the bottom of the fabric and stopping just right above the knees. This same effect was on the left sleeve and extended up along her back to the right shoulder. It was a very asymmetrical pattern, Olivia could tell that Yuzuha had made this special for her. The obi was a soft pastel pink.

"Our mom wanted you to have something truly unique." Kaoru told her and her eyes filled with tears, "she wanted to make something that she knew you'd love until it's end."

Before they could say another word she had them both in a hug, they smiled at one another and wrapped their arms around her.

She let go and wiped her eyes, she laughed a little at herself.

"I don't know how to put a kimono on."

They laughed and Hikaru went to get Haruhi. Olivia sat next to Kaoru and gently ran her hand along the small flowers on the fabric.

"Thank you again, for this and for the play." She told Kaoru with a soft smile.

He looked at her and she hugged him one more time, his face was warm. She let go and he put his hand on hers.

"I see you as a Guardian now, you know that? Not to the extent of Eugene, but you looked out for me and noticed things that not even Eugene did."

He watched her speak and she was content sitting there with him.

"Thank you. I owe you and Hikaru a great debt."

He shook his head and ruffled her hair, she smiled. She enjoyed them doing that to her, It was something Eugene always did to her and it made her feel better.

"You don't owe us Space Princess, we do it because we care about you like you are one of us. One of the Hitachiins."

Olivia smiled and Haruhi walked in with Hikaru, "You don't know how to put on a Kimono?"

She asked and Olivia shook her head, "I'm English, remember?"

"That's right! I sometimes forget that you're not Japanese." Haruhi said as she rubbed her head, "Okay let go into the changing room and I'll help you."

Before they walked in everyone had filed into the waiting area in the changing room.

"Our mom made everything for you. The obi, haori (outer coat)….even a kinchaku pouch."

Everyone looked at the twins with raised brows, it seemed like they were sort of trying to court her in a way. To win her over with these fancy clothes, Eugene understood what they were doing though.

"What? Our mom really liked her. She's been making a lot of stuff specifically for Olivia." Hikaru told them as he turned away from them to face the door.

Olivia took her uniform off and put on the Nagajuban, or the underwear, part of the kimono. It's just the bottom most part you see sticking out from under the Kimono. (And if I'm wrong, please feel free to correct me. I've been looking these things up for the past 2 days…)

"Is this right?" She asked as she put the inner layer of the kimono on.

Haruhi nodded and she went about helping to get Olivia into her kimono. She helped her into the kimono, it was so soft as she wrapped it around her and pulled it straight. Olivia smiled, Haruhi was acting like a mom. She was tucking and pulling and wrapping the kimono to fit her perfectly. Olivia pulled her hair up into a top knot and smiled at herself in the mirror. Once she was done Haruhi opened the door for her and Olivia stepped out. Everyone looked at her like they were just seeing her for the first time. Even Eugene was in awe. Olivia blushed softly. Kaoru walked up to her holding the coat that went with it. It was a rich navy blue with constellations embroidered into the fabric. He walked up and set it gently over her shoulders. She smiled at him and bowed politely.

"She hand stitched all of those stars in there based on the Orionids that we watched together at the beach. There is even a small red meteor coming from Betelgeuse."

"You…. you remembered a star in the constellation! Oh I'm so proud of you!" She pulled Kaoru into a hug and his face was once again pink, this time he was a little embarrassed by how she was now acting like a mother.

Olivia smiled and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She loved it. The colors were rich and deep. She looked at Tamaki in the mirror and blushed. He was looking at her like no one had looked at her before. Haruhi and Eugene noticed too. They exchanged a glance and Olivia turned around to face everyone again.

"Olivia! You look like a Japanese princess now!" Honey said with a smile and Mori nodded.

She smiled even bigger, she really liked when Honey and Mori complimented her. It was always so warm and sweet. Tamaki couldn't manage a word at the moment, and Kyoya was amused by this.

"Yes, you look lovely indeed." He said cooly as he adjusted his glasses and looked at her.

She really was something to behold in her kimono. She did a small twirl before she turned and faced everyone.

"Right well, I guess I'm all set for the Festival!" she smiled warmly at everyone.

"I can't wait to see everyone else in theirs! This is going to be the coolest festival," She turned to face Kyoya, "If you need any help with the funding let Eugene know and we will do what we can to make it happen."

Kyoya nodded and bowed his head a little, "I will, and thank you."


	21. A Doting Father

_Hello, hello! Here is the next chapter. I had an idea for this, but I decided to hold off. That's why it took me a while. I know, I say that every time... I wish I could just write this for a living! _ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have some very exciting things planned so please bear with me! And thank you to HitachinWeasley and everyone that rates and reviews!_

* * *

It was the day before the festival, a cold and windy Friday to be precise. They were having the festival on the weekend so that everyone could plan and be there on time.

"Olivia, are you coming over today after school still?" Haruhi asked as they sat by the fountain together.

Olivia nodded with a smile, "Yes! Eugene is very excited to see your house. He won't stop talking about it."

She looked up at Eugene and his face was pink. Haruhi smiled and laughed softly, "It's nothing fancy. Defiantly nothing like your house."

"Pish posh!" Olivia said in english and Haruhi raised a brow.

"What now?"

"Oh right, It means… to me, your opinion absurd! I'm sure your house has plenty of charm."

Eugene nodded and Haruhi smiled and laughed, "Well, I hope it lives up to your expectations. I really like it there."

Haruhi smiled warmly, she was recounting all of her fondest memories. The twins walked up and Hikaru leaned Haruhi and Kaoru wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" they asked in unison and Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Yes!" She saw Tamaki walking towards them and she waved happily at him.

"I really am, I want to bring my Mimi some things back."

"You should bring her," Haruhi told her with a welcoming smile, "I think she'd really enjoy it."

Tamaki came and quickly brushed the twins off the girls before sitting next to Olivia. Everyone continued to talk, they were a pretty close knit group of friends presently.

"Hikaru, did you bring the item I requested?"

He nodded and Kaoru pointed over his shoulder to the building, "It's in the club room."

"We'll give it to you before you leave today."

She liked that they swapped sentences, it was really cute. She smiled, she'd requested that they make Haruhi a kimono. She wanted to repay her for the present she'd received from her. The morning bell rang and everyone waved and went their separate ways.

"What did you ask them for?" Tamaki asked.

"I asked them to make her a kimono… because I think she deserves something nice."

Tamaki nodded, Eugene followed close behind. The classes went on and on, but music was interesting. It was getting close to their semester finals. The class was nearly over and everyone was getting anxious to leave. Everyone was ready for the day to be over so they could get their things together for tomorrow.

"Within the next few days I will be assigning everyone a day in which they are going to perform a song on their choice of instrument. If you are insistent on doing it as a group please let me know starting Monday."

With that, he let everyone go, Olivia took Tamaki and Eugene arm-in-arm. It garnered a warm blush from Tamaki and a sigh from Eugene.

"What are you wanting to do?" he asked, almost not needing to.

"Let's work together!" She smiled, nearly jumping with excitement.

"That'd be amazing!" Tamaki said as he gently placed his hand on Olivia's as they basically swarmed into the cafe.

Tamaki gently pulled his arm out of hers to keep the other girls from freaking out and being rude to Olivia. He'd already caught a few girls shooting glares at Olivia who didn't care or even notice. She was chatting with Eugene, t

"What would you like to eat today?" Eugene asked and Olivia shrugged, she was busy thinking of a song they could all play together.

Eugene sighed and she took her usual seat at the table when the twins came over with Haruhi. Olivia had her notebook out and was scribbling names of songs she could remember down.

"Oskar Schuster? Who's that?" Hikaru asked as he leaned over her shoulder.

"Oh! Hey guys!" she said a little startled, she hadn't heard them walk up.

"It's a musician I really love. Our final is a performance and I want to see if Eugene, Tamaki and I can do a piece together."

Hikaru sat across from her, "What's your favorite song by this person?"

"Koma Aftur… It's a lovely song."

"What does it mean?" Haruhi asked her.

"Well, I'm not sure of the exact translation, but in Icelandic Koma means 'to come' and Aftur means 'back or return.' So to me, the song is about someone coming back."

Haruhi nodded and Olivia smiled at her. Eugene set her lunch down and she smiled even wider.

"This looks delicious!" She said as she took her fork and began eating.

Haruhi laughed a little, she was alway excited about food. There was always a gleam in her eyes when Eugene brought her something to eat that made Haruhi smile every time.

After lunch they all went their separate ways and after school she went to the club room to get Haruhi's gift. She walked in and Honey ran and jumped into her arms, a smile spreading across his face.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

She nodded and hugged him back, she loved how affectionate Honey was to everyone.

"I really am! I hope I will look as cute as you."

Honey smiled and laughed, "I'm sure you will!"

She walked to her table, she took out her sketching pad and begin to draw. She sketched Haruhi as she walked about, greeting everyone. She drew her movements as she could catch them. She moved to the next person that caught her eye, Kyoya. She moved through everyone and stopped once she had drawn the Twins. She looked up and they weren't in her line of sight anymore.

"You know, that's kind of creepy…" Hikaru said as she looked over at him and Kaoru quickly snatched her notebook to look.

"Kaoru!" She said as she snatched it back and Hikaru smiled slyly at her, causing her face to turn pink.

"Oooh? What is in here that you don't want us to know about?" he asked as he reached for her book again.

"N-nothing!" She said sheepishly, hiding the fact that she had drawn herself in a wedding dress and had little notes about said event.

"Guys…. leave her alone." Haruhi said and she came and took a seat in from of Olivia.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked and Olivia made eye contact with Hikaru who left with Kaoru to get the kimono.

"Well I know you mentioned you weren't sure if you have kimono that fit you anymore. so… I spoke with your father on the phone and he gave me some ideas as to what you'd like. I hope you don't mind."

Haruhi was at a loss of words, how had she contacted her father? She didn't think too long about it, she was royalty so she had various connections. She nodded and the twins walked back with a beautiful crimson box, topped with a white bow.

"You… You made me a kimono?" Haruhi asked, shocked and also in awe at her friends.

"Yes, your dad said you'd like something that resembled your mother's kimonos. He told me that you used to love wearing them around the house when you were a child. Honestly, it sounds like a pretty grand memory."

Olivia smiled and Haruhi opened the box, she gently pulled the kimono out and was in awe. She loved it, it reminded her of her mother. Haruhi smiled up at her, she could feel a lump in her throat. Olivia could swear she saw tears in her eyes. She gently put it back in the box and stood.

"Ready to go to my house?" She asked Olivia.

"Yes please!" She chirped and got her stuff together, "Eugene! Time to go!"

"She gets to go to your house but we can't? We've known you longer Haruhi!" Tamaki whined.

"Knock it off senpai, she's a girl. It's different."

"Eugene isn't a girl." Hikaru said as he stood next to Eugene.

"Yeah but he's her guardian, so it's okay."

"You're only saying that because you like him…" Kaoru said as he walked to the other side of Eugene.

Olivia could swear she saw steam coming from Haruhi's red face. She shook hear head ad tried to play it cool, but she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Come on guys, we need to go." Olivia said as she took Haruhi and Eugene's hands and walked out.

"See you two tomorrow!" She said as she looked back once more and winked at the twins.

Tamaki saw and stormed up to them, "What was that all about?!"

They shrugged and played it off. They told Olivia to do it, she knew they liked to pick on Tamaki. She thought it was cute when he got protective of her, or tried to make himself look the best. Usually he just sort of ended up being the butt of the Twin's joke, nonetheless he still did it. Day in and day out.

"I'll get them to pull the car around." Eugene texted the driver and they kept walking.

"So…. do you really like him that much?" she whispered to Haruhi whose face turned red once more.

"I think I do, day by day he shows himself to the world…. Little by little he is unravelling and becoming someone completely new."

Olivia felt the emotion she had just strung out to her. Eugene looked back and saw them whispering. He sighed and stayed a few paces ahead, knowing they were talking girl stuff. They got into the car and Haruhi told the driver where to go. Once they arrived Olivia squealed.

"It's soooooooo cute!" She said and she rushed upstairs and waited at the door like a homesick puppy.

"It's okay I guess." Haruhi took out her key and unlocked the door.

Inside, there was a delightful aroma. Olivia waited for Haruhi to walk in and then followed her. Haruhi's father was in the kitchen cooking something delicious, Olivia was practically drooling. They removed their shoes and followed Haruhi.

"Hey dad." Haruhi said and sighed, "This is Olivia and Eugene. I assume you know them already though."

He smiled and nodded, "I do! Olivia spoke to me on the phone! She's so much cuter than I was expecting!"

Olivia blushed and looked down at her feet, she didn't have parents say that often. Usually everyone was reserved and very judgmental of her. In Japan, she felt so free and unrestricted. She could be anything and do anything her heart wanted. Eugene looked at her ad laughed softly as he ruffled her hair.

"And Eugene, I've heard about you. You're much more of a man than I had previously though. You're the guardian correct?"

He nodded and bowed, placing his right hand over his heart, "Thank you for allowing us into your home…"

"Ranka, please." Her dad bowed his head slightly.

"So you dress up like a woman?" Olivia asked and Eugene nearly fell over.

"Olivia! You can't just ask those questions!" He said quickly to her, face red. "I am so sorry Ranka."

"Oh it's okay, I told her about it on the phone! We spoke for a good while." Ranka said, grabbing some plates from the cabinet.

"Do you need help?" Eugene asked and Ranka snapped at the opportunity to have a tall and strong man helping him.

"I work as an entertainer at Okama Bar. I began to dress like this once my beautiful wife had passed away… It was my way of telling the world that I wasn't going to fall for another woman. So I became one."

Olivia smiled and hugged Ranka, "You're amazing! That's so brave and bold."

Ranka smiled and hugged her back, "Thank you darling."

Eugene had set the table, Haruhi had begun to take everything to the living room.

"Let eat!" Ranka said which garnered a excited gasp from Olivia.

The food he had made was amazing, Ranka made a small bowl of rice for Olivia. He then topped it off with some pork belly.

"This looks sooooooo good!" Olivia chirped.

"This, my dear, is called Kakuni. I really hope you enjoy it." Ranka said as she handed her the bowl and some chopsticks.

Eugene took the utensils from Ranka and made everyone else their bowls before making his own. Ranka was smitten. Olivia took a bite and she had to stifle a delighted groan. Haruhi laughed at her and began eating. Her dad had never made this before, could he even afford the ingredients? Pork belly ran a high price at the market.

"Did you pay for this Olivia?" she asked her bluntly and Olivia nodded in delight.

"I did! It was the least I could do for allowing us to come over." She smiled warmly, rice sticking to the side of her face.

Haruhi wanted to be mad, she didn't like to think that Olivia thought she was poor or not well off. But the look on her face, she knew she wasn't being pretentious like the Hosts were. She took her napkin and reached over, gently wiping the rice from Olivia's face. Ranka stopped and watched as his daughter was being so very kind to this girl. She hadn't even known her long. Haruhi rarely spoke of her friends but when these two came along, she was a chatter box of sorts. He knew Haruhi liked Eugene too, but as far as he could tell Eugene was a great person. But he wasn't going to give his daughter up so easily!

"So tell me, how is Japan different from the UK?" Ranka asked.

"It's vastly different, but also sort of the same… It's confusing. Here, I'm not royalty—."

"You're royal?!" Ranka said and he nearly spit his food out, "Haruhi!?"

"Oh I didn't tell him…" Haruhi laughed nervously.

"I am so sorry! My house is a wreck!"

"It's quite alright." Eugene told Ranka and smiled warmly.

"Yes, I like it. It's a home, not an office. It's cozy here." Olivia said with a smile, "Exactly like I was saying. Here it feels so close knit, people go to shrines and hold festivals for the gods. Where I live, we have festivals but they are different… Mostly they celebrate my family and old traditions. I don't know… here feels more like home."

Ranka smiled, she could see why Haruhi liked these two so much.

"I see, well I hope that you feel welcomed by everyone here. You're a beautiful girl and you have a beautiful soul. You remind me so much of my little Haruhi, only a little more girly."

"Daaaaad!" Haurhi said with a pink face and Olivia laughed.

"Speaking of family! Eugene can you go to the car and get the items I requested?"

Eugene nodded and stood, he bowed and walked away. Ranka was impressed.

"So he just does everything you tell him? He's like a butler?"

Olivia nodded and laughed, "He is, he's the closest thing I have to a sibling. We grew up together… I've known him as long as I've known myself. He is my constant."

Ranka kept falling in love with these two over and over again. They were perfect and adorable. Eugene walked back inside with his arms full. Olivia stood.

"I brought flowers for Kotoko, if that's okay." Olivia said as she held a bouquet of various rose colors.

She had picked each color out to represent something she admired or wished for the Fujioka family. White for reverence and purity, pink for grace, happiness and gentleness, yellow for friendship and new beginnings and coral for friendship and sympathy for their loss. She was very proud of the bouquet and of how it looked.

"Y-yes, her shrine is this way." Ranka said, taken back.

Olivia and Eugene followed and kneeled before the small shrine. Olivia bowed her head and set the roses down. She pointed to the frame and Ranka nodded, she picked it up and ran her hand along Kotoko's face. She was a beautiful woman. Eugene kneeled as well, bowing his head in respect.

"Thank you two so much for this. I know my Kotoko would have loved meeting you both."

Haruhi smiled, it was really sweet what they did. She could tell her dad was very happy. Olivia took another box out of Eugene's hands and gave it to Ranka.

"We made this for you."

Haruhi finished putting all the food away and walked to them. Ranka was wearing a kimono that looked similar to Haruhi's, but it had it's own style.

"Haruhi look! They made me a robe as well!" He was so happy as he spin in a circle, looking at his reflection.

* * *

 **In the next chapter... What happens to Olivia when someone from her side of the pond comes to visit? How will she react? How will the Host Club react? Find out next time!**

 _I'll write faster, I promiseeeeeeeeeee! Also, again... If you seem grammar or punctuation or name errors, please let me know politely please. I went back through and re-read everything I had and corrected a lot of grammar and misspellings._


	22. An Unexpected Visit

_Hello all. I made some revisions to this chapter, for those of you coming back to read it. It's at the end, during the festival._

* * *

Her alarm went off and she sat up slowly. She looked out her window and the sky was bleak, she rubbed here head and stretched before getting out of her bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Are you up?" Eugene asked and she opened the door.

"How long until we go to the Hitachiin residence?"

"We have a few hours, you can soak in a bath if that's what you're getting at."

She smiled and nodded, "I'll leave my door cracked if you want to talk to me!"

She pranced off, ready for the day. She went and picked out a pair of thick black leggings, a oversized emerald green, cable knit sweater and a pair of brown loafers. she walked into her bathroom and started running her bath. She cracked the window a little and closed it immediately, it was far colder than she'd thought.

As she sat there, she started thinking about home. She thought of her parents and wondered if they missed her, they hadn't tried contacting her really. She knew they were busy so she pushed the idea that they didn't miss her she started thinking about the manse was supposed to marry, well…. he's a boy rather. Not yet a man. She wasn't thinking longingly of him, she also wondered if he cared that she was here in Japan. She was a long ways from home, and she hadn't made any real attempts to contact anyone in England.

"I wonder…" she asked herself before dipping beneath the water and wetting her hair completely.

After her bath, she dried off and put a robe on before she went to her vanity area and started blowdrying her hair. She sang "Let it go" from Disney's Frozen as she continued to get ready. After about thirty minutes, she was dressed and downstairs ready for breakfast. There was a cup of coffee waiting for her and an omelette.

She began to eat as she scrolled through her phone looking at texts from Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. Eugene sat next to her and began to eat as well, texting Kyoya and Haruhi.

"My lady, you car is out from waiting." Ami came to tell her and Olivia smiled.

She stuffed the last of her omelette in her mouth and ran to her room. She grabbed all of her clothing for tonight as well as a sleepover bag incase she was out late. She already had gotten Gigi's permission to stay with Haruhi or the Hitachiin twins.

"Ready to go?" Eugene asked and she nodded.

The car ride was filled with talk about proper festival behavior and traditions. It was just like when she was going to events in England. Everyone had to tell her how to act and who to be essentially. When they arrived, the twins were waiting outside for her.

"Hey guys!" She said as she nearly jumped out of the car in excitement.

"Easy tiger." Kaoru laughed as he helped her with her stuff.

Eugene grabbed his things and they were shown inside. Yuzuha greeted them with hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Her phone began to ring and she rushed off apologetically.

"She's neck deep in a new fashion line, so you won't see much of her for a while. Not until it's done." Hikaru told Olivia as she watched her walk away.

"Oh… That's too bad." Olivia said a little downhearted.

Truth be told, she really missed her mom and dad. She didn't see them often but not seeing them at all upset her. Eugene put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm, she looked up at him and smiled. He knew how she felt, he missed his dad and mom too. They went upstairs to the twins room and they had their maids waiting for them.

"They're going to help you get ready." Hikaru told her and they left without another word, taking Eugene with them.

Olivia turns and the Maids smiled softly.

"Hello Miss Wellington, are you ready to get dressed?" They ask in unison.

"Oh, um… sure? Do you want me to just get undressed?"

They nodded, still smiling. Olivia was a little creeped out, but she took everything off besides her undergarments.

"You have a very lovely figure Miss." One said and the other nodded as they began to put Olivia's kimono on her properly.

Olivia was blushing the whole time, she hadn't needed anyone to dress her in a long time. On occasion she'd have one of the maids at the royal palace help her with a dress she couldn't get on by herself for fear of ripping it.

"So, which Twin do you like?" they asking in unison, putting her obi.

"Wh-what?" Olivia asked, taken aback.

"Which do you like?" They repeated, never missing a beat.

"Well, to be honest I love them both." The twins looked up at her, stars in their eyes.

Olivia laughed at them, "It's not like that, they're like… they're the brothers I always wished I had."

The twin maids stood and walked her to the vanity and began doing her hair and make-up. Olivia told them about the play and how the twins helped her through that. The whole group did so much for her over the past few months.

"All done!" They chirped and Olivia blushed at her own reflection.

Her hair was in a french braid that flowed over her shoulder, like Elsa's hair almost. They had put small star pins in her hair to add to her kimono for the night. She had never had her hair done like this before. And her makeup was subtle, but beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

Olivia stood and hugged them both, "it's beautiful, thank you so much!"

They smiled at each other, they knew why the twins liked her so much. Even if they would never be romantic with her, she meant a lot to them.

"Let me get your shoes and coat."

With that, she walked out. She was escorted into the living room area and Yuzuha smiled from ear to ear.

"My darling! You are absolutely beautiful!"

Olivia couldn't stop blushing, she felt so much more than what she was. She felt like a space princess, one created in a Japanese fairy tale. The twins and Eugene had also changed. They looked dashing in their kimonos.

"Everyone should be here soon, are you ready to go?" Hikaru asked and Olivia nodded.

They walked out and it had started to snow. Olivia quickly put her coat on, it was cold. She walked out form under the awning and looked up at the sky. It'd been a while since she'd seen snow. She looked back at everyone and smiled.

"We should have a snowball fight when we get back!"

The twins grinned and nodded, "Challenge accepted."

After everyone arrived, they carefully made their way to the festival. Olivia watched the snow fall through the window. Hikaru stole as many glances at her as he could without being obvious. Eugene was falling for Haruhi harder then ever. She looked beautiful in her new kimono, traditional clothing suited her really well. Once they arrived, they got out and mingled with everyone that was there before going into the festival. Tamaki had invited the orphanage to come as well, they were excited to see Olivia again.

"You have everything here Kyoya!" Haruhi said amazed.

"Olivia said spare no expense. She wanted everyone to have fun, plus this is probably the only festival she'll get to go to with us so I wanted to make it count."

"That was really nice of you senpai."

He smiled slightly and nodded, he glanced over at Olivia who was playing ring toss with a few other students.

"Oh I was so close!" She said as the last ring bounced off the top.

She would slip in and out of Japanese when she was playing games. She was having a lot of fun. She went to the stall selling masks and picked out a fox that was painted beautifully. She slipped it over her head and walked to Eugene.

"Hey look, I'm a fox!" She said as she tugged his sleeve.

"You're having more fun than than the kids here." Haruhi said as she laughed.

Olivia lifted the mask and smiled, she turned it and wore it on the side of her head.

"I'm going to go catch a fish!" She said as she walked off.

"She really has never been to an event like this, so I guess she has reverted to her childish ways." Eugene told Haruhi as he watched her walk hand-in-hand with some of the children there.

"I'll catch you the biggest fish!" a little boy told her and she did a fist pump into the air.

"She's have a lot of fun, isn't she?" Tamaki asked Eugene and Haruhi.

"You should go join her, I think she'd really appreciate it." Haruhi told him and his face went red.

Her left them without another word, he was actually really nervous to talk to her. She was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, and seeing her here in a kimono. He stood back and played a few of the other games with the kids. Glancing at her.

"You should go talk to her, she's going to think you don't like her." Kyoya told him.

"I can't! She looks like a princess—"

"She is a princess."

Tamaki nearly fell over, he sighed and rubbed his head. He took a deep breath and began walking up to her. She turned and, in Tamaki's mind, it was a movie moment. She smiled softly before her eyes went wide and she turned to him. She opened her arms and rushed right past him.

"George!" She said with the most English accent he'd heard her use to date.

"George?" Eugene looked up and saw that it was in fact who she said it was.

"Who's that?" Haruhi asked and Eugene went into a slight panic.

"Oh no, if he's here—."

"What're you doing Eugene?" there came a voice from behind them and he turned slowly.

"Thomas…"

Olivia looked up to get Eugene's attention and she saw him. She felt a lump in her chest.

"George? What's going on?" She asked, shaking.

"We're here to see you."

Olivia took a deep breath and Tamaki walked up to her.

"Hey Olivia are you alright?" He asked and she turned to him quickly.

"Y-yes, yes." She said, reassuring herself more than Tamaki.

"Olivia, it'll be okay. We are only here for a few days." George told her.

George knew she didn't like Thomas, but George did. These were the only boys that Eugene wouldn't chase away all the time. George had even proposed to Olivia when they were 5 and 8 respectively. But he wasn't the one chosen to marry Olivia, that burden fell onto his younger brother. Thomas was to be wed to Olivia.

"I wish you would have let me know instead of surprising me like this!" Olivia was heated with them.

"If we did, you'd reject us. Plus we were sent to tell you that the royal family is planning your birthday party. You are allowed to invite any friends from Japan that you'd like, but only if they knew about your status or believe that you know royalty. Which I assume you've told everyone judging by the crowd here."

"I actually haven't told but a small group of people." Olivia looked over at Thomas and sighed.

"You look cute by the way." George told her and her face went red.

Tamaki glanced back at him and then at Olivia. They had feelings for one another, he could tell. They were faint but they were there. Tamaki wanted to crawl inside of himself, this guy must be the man she's marrying.

"I'm sorry, George this is Tamaki. Tamaki, this is George. He's an old childhood friend."

* * *

 _Olivia's betrothed finally makes an appearance! How will the group cope with this revelation? Find you next time!  
Thank you to everyone that rates and reviews my stories. Also thank you to everyone that have favorited this and my profile! It means a great deal to me._


	23. A Face to a Name

_I have revised this chapter! I wanted to make Thomas less of a jerk for reasons that I can't tell you yet! I hope you enjoy! I revised this chapter quite a bit with her interactions with George and Thomas. Just an FYI for those of you re-reading!_

* * *

"I'm going to go play more games, feel free to mingle." She told George before leaving quickly.

Tamaki glanced at the boy and left to find Olivia. He needed to know. She walked past the festival and was leaning on one of the booths. Tears stung her face, her royal life would never leave her alone.

"Olivia?" She heard Tamaki and patted her eyes, trying not to smear her makeup.

"Y-yes?" She said and he rushed over to her, "I'm okay."

"Who was that?" He asked as he handed her a tissue.

"George is a friend. Thomas, he's…" She didn't want to say it.

"He's your betrothed, isn't he?"

She nodded and more tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to see them here. Tamaki knew she didn't love either one of them now, this is not what love looks like. Love isn't running and hiding in the darkness, it's bright and beautiful. Just like Olivia.

"They can't know I like you, I'm sorry. It's important. If they find out they might make a huge fuss and I'll never hear the end of it."

He stood next to her, she was having to face reality right now. She was having to deal with part of her future and she didn't want to.

"Olivia? Lady Olivia?" Eugene called to her and she turned.

"My lady, are you alright?" He asked her, taking her hand in his.

She nodded, she didn't want to talk about it. She sighed and put on her biggest smile before turning to face them both.

"Well, I guess I've got to make the best of this situation."

Eugene nodded and Tamaki wasn't sure what to think, he was still in shock himself. She walked back towards the festival, towards Thomas.

"There you are! Where did you go off to?" He asked her in a semi-annoyed tone.

"I had to take a phone call. My apologies." She replied plainly.

Eugene and Tamaki walked up to their conversation, Olivia looked frustrated. Eugene took her hand and lead her to some of the games again.

"Why don't you win Mimi some fish?" He said with a warm smile.

Thomas stood net to her, his hands in his pockets. He seemed a little annoyed with being there, almost as much as Olivia was annoyed at him. There were quite a few girls that noticed the two strangers at their festival. Olivia heard a few of them whispering about it. She grew more and more irritated. A few of the kids came up to her and dragged her to play ring toss with them. Thomas walked after her. Tamaki grew annoyed with this guy, why wasn't he happy to be around her?

"Don't say anything." Eugene told Tamaki in a flat tone.

"Yeah but…." he sighed, "She's not even happy. Doesn't she deserve at least that?"

"She does, but this isn't our call. The only thing that can stop their wedding is proving to the royal that he is unfit to wed her." Eugene told him and left.

Tamaki thought about it for a second, was Eugene giving him a tip? The twins walked up to Tamaki and pointed to Olivia and the stranger.

"Who's that?" they asked in unison.

"That's her future husband, unless we can stop it." Tamaki said as he made a fist.

"Uh, come again?" Kaoru asked and Tamaki dragged them away hastily.

"She isn't happy! Look at her, she hates that creep. They're here with his brother to prepare her birthday party back in her home city…"

"How do you know all this boss?" Hikaru asked.

"I was listening to them talk!" He shouted in a hushed voice.

"So…. you want to stop their wedding?" Kaoru asked inquisitively, "but how?"

"I don't know yet, but Eugene gave me the idea. He said that the only way it'd be cancelled is if Thomas was proven to be unfit to wed her by the royal family."

Tamaki stroked his chin as though he had a beard. He was deep in thought. He sighed and shrugged, rubbing his head in frustration.

"I'll think of something, for now… let's _entertain_ our new guests."

The twins glanced at each other and grinned. The game was afoot.

The festival began to wind down, the children were picked up and the guests all had begun to leave. Olivia smiled and waved to everyone as they passed, thanking her for hosting the event.

"Are you ready to go?" Eugene asked and she nodded, stretching her arms above her head and yawning a little.

"It's about time, I'm exhausted!" Thomas groaned.

"Looks like he's not had his beauty sleep today." George said as he sighed.

The group walked up to them, everyone looked equal parts pleased and tired. It seemed as though it were snowing a little more. Olivia looked up, the snow melting as it hit her warm face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Olivia said quickly, "Everyone this is Thomas and George Eccles."

"Thomas, George. This is Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi, Kyoya and Tamaki."

She smiled as she named them off, each of them waving slightly. George smiled and bowed his head, placing his right hand over his heart. He looked almost like a Knight doing so.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and might I say thank you for treating my lady Olivia with such care."

Thomas, on the other hand, was on his phone and didn't notice they were introducing themselves. "Oh, oh! It's nice to meet you."

It would have to suffice, Olivia smiled at everyone and stepped into the car. George, Thomas and Eugene followed her. She glared at the two boys.

She crossed her arms and didn't say anything to anyone in the car. Eugene sat next to her, carrying on small talk with George. They really didn't understand how George turned out to be charming and perfect for Olivia but not accepted as the one for marriage. Thomas was. Maybe it was some sort of test, she had always wondered that. Maybe they were using her to soften him up. She felt it was the only reason. Her phone vibrated and it was the twins in their group chat.

'How are you holding up?' Kaoru asked.

'I'm fine, I can't really do anything about it other than endure.'

'That guy is a creep.' Hikaru said and Olivia smiled and laughed softly to herself.

'You're telling me…' she replied before putting her phone away.

She sighed and stared out the window. The snow was falling harder, she worried about everyone going home. Hopefully they were safe. When they arrived she quickly went inside and to her room. She ran the bath and waited for it to fill up. There was a soft knock on the door. She wanted to ignore it, but she knew it wouldn't be fair to them. They traveled all this way to see her, and to ignore Eugene was impossible.

"Come in!" She said frustrated, "Eugene, I don't want to talk about this right no—."

"It's me." George said shyly as he walked towards the bathroom door.

"Oh, sorry. I figured you were Eugene coming to check on me." She said and he sat on her chair next to the bath.

"I'm really sorry for surprising you." He said with a sigh, "It wasn't my idea, it was your parents. They thought you'd be more accepting if we came rather than ten charter you home unannounced."

Olivia sighed and nodded, "Unannounced… Yeah that's probably why I'm in this situation, isn't it?"

She noticed he was acting a little strange, usually he was a chatterbox with her but today he was almost silent. George rubbed his head and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small little box.

"I got this for you, as an early birthday present."

Olivia walked towards him and took the box, she examined it closely. There were no label names, it was a small black box with a pastel pink bow. She looked at him and he nodded for her to open it. She undid the bow and opened the box. Inside was a ring, it was a small opal set between two crescent moons. There were three small diamonds above and below the opal, they almost looked like Orion's Belt. She gasped at it, nearly dropping it to the floor.

"George, this is…. I can't accept this." She told him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Olivia, all I want is for you to be happy." He stood and pulled her into a hug.

The ring he'd given her was the wedding ring she'd drawn when she was little. He'd made it for her. He couldn't marry her, but he wanted her to have as much happiness as she could find in the world that was being forced upon her.

"Don't worry my lady, I'm not proposing to you. I'm giving you the ring you always wanted because you deserve everything you dream."

She smiled up at him, Eugene was listening on the other side of the door.

"George, why did you really come here?" She asked him, pulling away from him and putting the ring back into the box.

"I came because…" he sighed and rubbed his head, his cheeks were tinted pink.

"I came because I missed you. I miss hearing about your plays and your dreams, I miss seeing you light up at the mention of anything interstellar or extraterrestrial."

She shook her head, "George this can't be happening, we can't happen. You know that. Your father would have your head, I think that literally too—!"

"I know, I just came to see you and make sure you're happy."

There was an awkward silence, she stared at the ring. She so desperately wanted to say yes to him so she didn't have to marry Thomas, but what about Tamaki? Her feelings for him were growing by the day, if he'd asked her today she might be inclined to say yes. Everything was so confusing now, she had too many suitors and not enough love to share. And not enough experience to make a wise choice. She was nearly overwhelmed by all of this, she loved George. She always had, but she had vowed to never show emotion towards him or make a pass accidentally. He'd always been the one she was chasing and now he's here but she still can't catch him. Even worse, she wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore.

"Does this mean that I'm not getting a birthday party?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

He laughed and bowed, "You can have anything your heart desires my lady."

She smiled and Eugene knocked softly, "May I come in?"

"You're always welcome Eugene." She said with a warm smile.

"Sorry again for barging in on you two like this. It means a lot that you'd take us in so abruptly." George told Eugene with a sheepish smile.

He was pretty sure Eugene had heard the whole thing, but wasn't too worried. He too was fighting for the happiness of Olivia, she deserved it.

"I'd better be off then, I'll show myself out. Good night Eugene, good night my lady." He bowed respectfully and ducked out of the room.

Once he was gone Eugene turned around and looked to the bath.

"I need to talk to you, but I can tell you want to take a bath."

"You can stay in here. I'll throw more bubbles in for extra coverage!" Olivia said with a trusting smile.

He walked out and gently locked the door, turning the knob slowly as to not make a loud click. He didn't want the boys to become suspicious of his presence in Olivia's room. He heard her get into her bath and walked in once she told him it was okay.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry I wasn't aware of this—."

"Eugene, it's okay. It's… unexpected, but it's not the end of the world." She smiled at him letting the bath relax her.

"Did George propose to you again?" He asked as he looked at the ring on her vanity.

"Sort of, I think he knows it's not going to happen… but he still wants it to. I just… I don't want to marry Thomas."

She sighed heavily and Eugene looked at her, all the happiness had drained from her face. Her eyes stared into a void infant of her. He knew her mind was racing with way s to get out of this whole ordeal.

"I think I'm going to announce that I won't marry Thomas… I think I'll do it at my birthday party. I know he doesn't care one way or another."

"I might have set a plan into motion with Tamaki…" Eugene started.

"What do you mean?" she asked, leaning on the edge of the tub, listening to him.

"I told him if Thomas was proven unworthy, the wedding would be called off. I gave no details so if it backfired we would be in the clear, but he took it. I saw him talking to the twins about it. I know they're very fond of you as well…"

"So…. I have an army?" She said smiling.

"You have the makings of one." he told her, smiling back.

She almost jumped out of the tub to hug him but realized it would be awkward… again. She blushed at the thought of everyone working to help her.

"This is the most wonderful thing, thank you Eugene." She said and leaned forward, he met her and she kissed his cheek.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, good night." He stood and bowed, "if you need anything you know where to find me."

She smiled and reached for her phone. She quickly began to text Haruhi, if it wasn't snowing outside she'd have gone over to her house and talked about everything. Maybe tomorrow once it was light out. She made plans for coffee if the weather was permitting. The twins were also texting her, Tamaki too. They all were making sure she was alright, they figured she was shell-shocked over the uninvited guests.

She got out of the tub, tired off and got into her pajamas. After texting for another hour, she went to bed. In the morning she was awoken by knocking on her door, it wasn't Eugene. The knocking was too, unusual. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"C-come in." she told the knocker sleepily.

George opened the door, he had a cup of hot cocoa in his hand and a smile played across his face. She was adorable with her pajamas and bed head.

"There is fresh snow outside, if we hurry we can make a fort before anyone wakes up."

Olivia perked up at the idea. She quickly moved to the window next to her bed and looked out, it was like a winter wonderland outside. She turned back to him and he was holding her mug out to take.

"Let's do it." She told him as she gulped down the hot cocoa and leaped out of bed.

She went through her closet and found some thick leggings, she grabbed a sweater and ran to the bathroom. George sat on the edge of her bed and smiled at the door where she had just disappeared to. She was something else. He stood and went to change as well.

Olivia put on the leggings, an undershirt, a thick light pink sweater and a dark red cardigan over it. She grabbed her black scarf and wrapped it around her neck before pick up a yellow beanie grabbing her boots. She put them on and rushed to George's room. He was sitting on his bed, tying his shoes and she ran in.

"Come on then!"

Before he could get a word in, she bolted out the door and was halfway down the hallway when Eugene heard her. He poked his head out the door and saw her running down the stairs happily. He raised a brow.

"We're going to build a fort, you want to join?" George stopping at Eugene's open door.

"I'll be down momentarily." He said, questionable about George's intentions still.

Olivia run outside and face planted into the snow, she rolled over and looked up at the sky. George walked to her and smiled down at her. She laughed and sat up. She looked around and it was all white, she hadn't seen snow like this in years.

"Let's make an igloo."

She began packing snow and trying to make blocks out of it, it wasn't working too well. She started to just pack snow together to form a mound, it was working for the most part. She crawled inside and sat. She heard some movement outside and poked her head out to see a snowman standing in front of her door. She crawled out and began making one of her own. As she finished Eugene walked out to her ad smiled at the snowman she'd made.

"Lady Olivia, your friends said they'd like to come visit. They'll be here shortly."

She smiled and nodded. She pointed to her fort and crawled into it happily. Eugene followed. He gave her a look and ushered his head outside, she knew he was meaning George.

"Be cautious." He said and crawled out.

She knew she would have to be around George. She made a few small snowmen inside of her igloo. She heard some cars pulling up and she poked her head out. Everyone was walking towards her family of snowmen.

"Oh wow! These are pretty cute!" Tamaki said with a smile.

They were all dressed warmly, scarves around their necks and hats covering their ears. Olivia waved and they walked to her igloo. Honey smiled at it and then jumped into the snow and made snow angels with Mori.

"You made this?" Haruhi asked and Olivia nodded.

"I tried making one you see in movies but it didn't work out too great. This worked a little better, though it isn't the sturdiest thing."

The twins crawled inside and Tamaki followed. They sat and she showed them her little snowmen. They laughed and began making some of their own to add to her collection. After a moment she heard Mimi call them and they all went inside to eat breakfast. Thomas was sitting at the table reading on his tablet.

"Morning Thomas." Olivia said with a soft smile.

His face reddened a little and he nodded, sipping on his coffee. She walked into the kitchen and mimi had made parfaits for breakfast.

"Oh these look amazing!" Tamaki said as he picked on up.

"Thank you, I wanted to do something quick since everyone was over. I didn't want to keep you all waiting."

Olivia smiled and kissed Mimi on the cheek, "They're delicious! Thank you so much."

Thomas stood and walked into the kitchen, you could nearly feel the air thicken with tension from everyone. Olivia handed him a glass. He stood next to her and ate. There wasn't much spoken while they were eating. Everyone felt weird around Thomas and George, they didn't know them at all.

"So… where are you from?" Tamaki finally spoke.

George smiled at him, "We are from the same area as Olivia. We've been friends since we were kids actually."

"Oh. She's never really mentioned you." Hikaru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She hasn't really told us much about herself honestly." Haruhi said, rubbing her head, "We know where she is from and her place in her country… We know about her grandparents but other than that we don't know a lot."

Everyone thought about it, Haruhi was right. They knew very little of her personal life. She had done this deliberately to avoid secrets and gossip.

"George and Thomas were the only ones that Eugene would let me play with when we were little." She smiled as she reminisced, "Thomas used to push me around and take my toys…"

He lowered his head and she smiled, patting him on the back. Everyone looked at them, they didn't look unhappy together. They could tell that she didn't love him in a romantic way, but she did like him as a person to some degree. She treated him more like a little brother than a lover.

"That was years ago Olivia!" Thomas said, his face hot.

She sighed and smiled at them, "So you came to talk to me about my birthday?"

He nodded and Thomas walked back and began reading on his tablet again. Everyone else went into the parlor and sat down.

"You're having a party?" Kaoru asked and she nodded.

"Yes! It's a grand spectacle usually. I do it for charity, so there is an admittance fee but it all goes to various places for relief and aid in places and groups that need it."

She smiled and they all nodded, "What is the theme this year, my lady?"

George looked at her and she rubbed her head. She hadn't given it much thought.

"How about a masquerade? I think people would like to dress up! And it gets everyone to get out of the normal suit and gowns."

Everyone nodded and Kyoya helped flush out some of the ideas. At the end of the day, they had the makings of a beautiful masquerade ball. Olivia smiled and nodded at it all, giving it her seal of approval.

* * *

 _Next time! A piano recital and an escape plan!  
As always, please review, rate and follow. It means a lot to me :) And thank you all for everything! You are awesome!_


	24. A Word From Your Hostess!

Hello everyone! It's me, I wanted to thank everyone for reading my story and I wanted to let you all know that I'm going on a short break.

I've run out of creative juices for that project at the moment, but don't fret! I will be coming back to it. I've got a lot going on in life right now and it stresses me out knowing that I haven't posted on here for a while. I've also started a new story that follows the new Digimon Adventure Tri. I'm trying to get that one completely written before I even start posting it so that I don't have to worry about running out of content as I go along.

Thank you all so very much and remember that I'll be back as soon as I can! See you soon! xoxox


End file.
